Keeper of the Crystals
by N.V.9
Summary: Eons ago, when the earth was created and a century after people arrived, the Shadows found their way out of Hell. Formless bodies moving about the world searching for anyway to exist. One day a man came forth, declaring to all that he would save them. He crafted ten crystals, each a warrior waiting for life and given such by another. Centuries later, they were needed again.
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

**A/N: alright, I know what you all are thinking, another story? really? The answer is yes. But this one is different. In all honestly, this is the story that started me off in writing fanfiction. I just started to write it randomly but I never posted it. It was actually based off another anime, but I don't remember which one, so don't ask. Anyway, some things might seem familiar because I used this story as the inspiration for many of my other stories. Then I decided, hey why not re-write it and post it as Naruto, my favorite anime/manga ever! There might be a few mistakes, (I wrote this when I was young, like 13-14. heck it might even be better then my now stories :D), that I didn't quite catch. Such as gender changes to better fit the Naruto version of this story. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy. P.S. there will be light yaoi**

**Prologue: **

It was dark when Hashirama came home from the hunt that lasted days. Shifting the pack on his broad back, the sack that was filled with meat to last a week, he turned down the path that led to his home. With trees on both sides Hashirama was in paradise. Who would deny the beauty of nature's gift, or the scent of her sweet aroma as anything but paradise?

Even though he was filthy and most likely smelled, Hashirama did not care, in fact, he did not mind that he was in need of a bath or a shave. He just wanted to see his family. He had missed his wife, with her bright red hair and beautiful dark gaze, always a smile upon her lips. He missed his son who was a replica of his wife but already he was showing promise of Hashirama's own build and behavior. A man could not ask for better.

Smiling to himself, Hashirama hurried his footsteps. He was done dilly-dallying and appreciating the look of the world around him. Now he wanted to find the two in the world that made him proud to be a man.

As his home came into view he let out a breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. It was just as peacful and perfect as when he left. A man could not ask for more, who would want to?

It was only when he was a few steps away that unease began to fill his stomach. Slowly walking forward, Hashiramapushed open the door to his little home, that always smelt of his wife's cooking, but this night, it didn't. The dark was his only greeting. The silence unnerved him. Putting the meat next to the door, Hashiramadid a quick search.

"Mito?" he called into the dark. "Son?"

Where was the fire that kept his little home warm? Where was his child that greeted him everytime he opened his door? Where was his beautiful wife?

Calling out again and getting no answer in return, Hashirama went back outside. The moon light shined upon the grounds giving him all the light he needed to see. He saw the logs stacked to the side of his home, clothes left out to dry, two little wooden toys, crafted specially for his little boy. The only thing it didn't show was his family.

Fear was escalating inside of him. Building up like an infested wound. Where were they? Calling out again, Hashirama prayed for a reply, almost begging for someone to answer him, but when it came, it was not one he expected.

A cry broke out into the night. In moments real life eating terror rose inside of him as he turned in that direction.

"Mito!" he screamed running into the woods that surrounded his home. "Mito! If you hurt her I'll kill you!" he vowed, praying the monster, that had her, heard his threats. For his threats were soon to be reality once he got them in his hold.

"Hashirama! Help me!" her voiced called into the night.

Running faster, tripping over roots and running into branches, Hashirama tried to find her and for the first time in his life he hated these woods with a passion. Hated how they grasped his clothing, making him fight to get passed. It was as if they were helping the ones terrorizing his wife.

"Mito where are you?" he called after stopping to try and figure out which direction to go.

"Hashirama!"

Turning to the left he ran again praying he would get there in time. Another scream came just ahead of him but was quickly cut off by a child's laughter.

His child's laughter.

Running head first into the clearing Hashirama stopped. Stunned by the site of his wife in the small clearing. Her face frozen in terror and her body spread upon the ground like an offering to some greater god.

Beside her, knelt his son.

'A praying child' ran through Samuels mind.

His back was to Hashirama unaware that he was no longer alone. The night air was quiet save for a squishing noise and his son's laughter.

"Son?" Hashirama called softly.

"Papa! You're home!" his son called not turning around. "Do you want to play with me Papa?" he asked with the innocence that only a five year old could ask.

"Boy, what are you doing?" Hashirama asked slowly walking forward, afraid of what he would find. Was his son alright? What was going on?

"I'm playing Papa," his son said. When Hashirama did not reply, the boy turned his head toward him.

"Play with me." came the order, very much like a demon asking for your life.

Hashirama gasped as he saw his boy covered in blood. It was then he noticed the gaping hole in his wife's chest. The hole in which both of his sons hands now played in. Pulling what should never have seen the outside.

"NO!" Hashirama gasped as he grabbed his son and forcefully pushed him away from his wife's body. "No." kneeling beside her he cried. Unsure of what to do, he lightly placed his right hand upon her cheek. Tears falling from his eyes, Hashirama screamed into the night. Begging this to be a nightmare, that he would wake up and all would be well. He prayed he fell asleep on his journey and had yet to wake up. That when he did, he'd return home to his wife waiting for him and his son asking about his adventures.

"Don't you want to play Papa?" his son asked from his left, "Mama played with me."

Hashirama turned to his son, his body numb of all feeling save for pain. But his son wasn't there, instead a dark form covered him from head to toe making it almost impossible to see him. The only reason Hashirama knew it was him was because of his eyes. Eyes that held so much hate, so much cruelity. So many emotions that a boy that young should never have.

"What are you?" Hashirama whispered, to numb to do anything else.

"I'm your son, Papa." it said in the voice of his child.

"You are not my son!"

Tears filled its eyes but if they fell Hashirama could not tell. "Papa, don't you love me?"

Hashirama quickly stood. "I'm. Not. Your. Papa!"

"But you are." the voice said no longer sounding like his son. Instead it sound almost painful to Hashiramas ears. He knew that if he heard another word, something would burst within. Quickly covering his ears, he ran.

"Let's play Papa." it said behind him.

Hashirama barely made it out of the clearing when he felt himself being pulled back by unseen hands. He was then forcefully thrown upon his back, the same shadowlike hands holding him in place. Pain exploded but was quickly replaced by fear.

Only when he tried to move did he realize that he could barely lift his arms.

"Papa. I love you. Why don't you love me anymore?" the voice of his son asked, sounding as if he was on the verge of crying. Hashirama wanted to reach out and tell him not to cry, before he realized that it wasn't his son. Hashirama turned to look at him. The dark form barely covering him now but still there. It walked over to Hashirama and sat upon his chest.

"Lets play." his boy smiled that smile that was so much like his mother. Before Hashirama could say anything, his son then opened his mouth allowing a dark form to slowly creep forth. It swirled around, almost teasing Hashirama before it stopped in front of his face. It reminded Hashirama of smoke. No true form but as thick as if there was one.

Hashirama held his breath unsure, and afraid, of what was to come next. It seemed like a lifetime before it moved again.

It moved so fast that Hashirama never noticed until it was trying to tunnel into his skin. Pain erupted everywhere, it was as if the thing was tearing him apart from the inside.

Hashirama tried harder to escape. Reaching out with his left hand until it landed upon a thick branch. Using all of his might he lifted it and slammed it into the head of his son.

His son reared back screaming in that awful voice and in a matter of seconds the dark form covered him again.

Hashirama hit it again and again. The dark form cried out trying to get away but it was too late. He hit it one more time and that's when the dark form fled into the night leaving the body of his son to fall to the ground.

Tossing the branch away, he grabbed for his son, screaming his name as he did so. His little face now completely unrecognizable, Hashirama cradled his son close, rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry." he cried over and over again.

It was sometime later before he got up to dig a grave for his little family, finishing just before midmorning. He then went about changing his family and cleaning them for their savoir's eyes. His wife in her favorite dress and his son in his best clothes, worn only for visits to God. Their arms were wrapped around each other as if they were sleeping but the blood, that slowly continued to seep through, quickly killed that illusion. It took a few more hours before they were completely buried.

Standing back, eyes red and dry from all of his crying. His body covered in sweat, dirt, and blood, he said. "The sun will never shine upon me until the day they are gone. When that day comes then I shall join you, my loves." he whispered as he turned away. "Only when they are as broken as I, will I see you again." he vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 1 "Age 5"

"Tell us again Daddy!" young Menma demanded.

Minato laughed as he watched his son jump out of the warmth of the blankets for the third time. So much for bedtime, he thought to himself. I suppose bedtime is when his son decided it would be.

His son. To this day he could not get over that. In truth he did not think he and his wife could or would have anymore after they lost their first child seven years ago. A child that his children didn't even know about. Their first baby boy, lost to them only five years after life. So much heartache had followed, so much pain had consumed both of them, his wife and he. He was to be their miracle baby. Years and years of trying and finally he had been born. But it wasn't meant to be. The day he had passed, Minato had been stunned. He had just placed his little boy down for his nap and when he returned fifteen minutes later, it was too late. After their first born, both he and his wife believed they weren't meant to have a child. Both believed neither would ever have the honor, nor the pleasure, of raising a little boy.

And yet there he stood in his light blue pajamas with his wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes starring expectantly at him.

"Please Daddy!" a little voice called from behind him.

Turning to the sound of the voice, he saw Naruto.

Naruto his other beautiful baby boy, twin to Menma . With the same blonde hair that was longer and the same blue eyes, a replica of Menma. The same eyes that stared at Minato every time he stared into the mirror.

How a man ever got so lucky as to have two beautiful children Minato did not know but he was happy that it happened to him. Glancing around the room he smiled. A room made for children. Toys filled every shelf and a mess filled the floor. They would have to clean that in the morning, Minato thought. The pale green walls matched the rest of the room. Everything that could be, was green. The children had chosen this color only last year and more then likely would change it again next year. Their small twin beds took up one wall with only a small table with a lamp separating them. There were books on the table none of which were children's books. Instead they were journals and pictures of the legends they wished to hear again, as they did every night. The legends of the Namikaze Crystals.

"I've told both of you three times already," he laughed.

"Tell us again then," Menma said, as always, being very persistant.

"Yes one more time and then we will go to bed," Naruto added, with a look so much like his wife. Kushina always got a kick out of it when either of their children mimicked her in her expressions.

Minato sat back down on Naruto's bed and gave a mock sigh. "Do you promise?" he asked placing his hands above his heart. Both nodded and gave their very serious promise, while placing both of their hands over their own heart. It was something that all did when they suspected the other of telling a lie. Minato had told his children that should they do such a thing under a lie, a storm would soon follow. He then added that should they lie as they did their sacred promise, their mother would take their toys. "We promise for if we should lie on our most sacred promise, let Mommy take our stuff." they said together causing Minato to laugh. If their mother heard this she most likely kill Minato for making her the bad guy. Here's to praying she never found out.

"Okay, but first you have to both get into bed," Minato said giving what he hoped was a very stern face, but from the happy looks his children gave him, he knew he failed. He had told Kushina many times he couldn't be stern with them, that they knew which ploys to work him over. Her response was 'get a back bone Minato, or so help me, I'll find you one'. Of course she failed to mention that the children also knew how to play her too. When Menma jumped into Naruto's bed, they layed down, each grabbing for the other's hand.

Minato smiled. Knowing that if he tried, he would not be able to separate the two. He should just push their beds together but knew he wouldn't. He and their mother both decided it was time to give them separate bedrooms. Their thinking was that both were growing up and would soon need their space. The children disagreed. Both had even argued that in a few years they would be in different rooms and still share one bed, because twins shared everything. Both Kushina and himself had hid their laughter behind fake coughs.

"Okay…" sitting at the foot of the bed he faced them and relaxed, "Long ago there was a man named Hashirama who had came back from the hunt-"

"And he found his house empty," Menma interrupted.

"And his family was gone so he went to look for them." Naruto added. "But when he found them they were gone because the Shadows got them."

Menma nodded his head, "So he made a promise to avenge them."

Minato laughed. "If both of you know this why must I tell you? You should be telling me."

"But you tell it better Daddy," Naruto said.

Menma then got up from under the blankets, and crawled onto Minato's lap dragging Naruto along. Minato adjusted them so they wouldn't fall off. Placing one on each side of his lap, he smiled with pride.

"I see, where was I? Oh yes. Many years later Hashirama still had not avenged his family but he did end up saving a young boy from the Shadows."

"He was our ancestor, right daddy?" Naruto said.

"Yes. He was. Jiraiya was his name and he decided to stay with Hashirama. You see, like the man, Jiraiya had lost everything to the Shadows. It was a few years later that Hashirama finally found a way to stop them but he did not know how to use what he had found yet. No one knows how he found the idea nor the objects that would help him. The rumor is that it came to him in a dream and when he woke up, he had a box filled with little crystals, each wrapped in their own cloths-"

"Cause a Crystal can't touch another one or something bad would happen." Menma told Naruto, "That's why they have to be separated."

"That's right," Minato nodded, "After many years Jiraiya and the man went separate ways. Jiraiya left to marry a women he had fallen in love with and the man went on with his quest. It was years later when the man came back."

"He gave Jiraiya the Crystals then, right?" Menma asked

"Yes, he gave him ten crystals filled with ten different elements. Lightning, Light, Dark, Earth, Water, Air, Fire, Metal, Spirit, and Blood. The day after Hashirama gave them to Jiraiya, he passed away."

"Then Jiraiya went on the journey." Naruto added.

"Yes he did. He said good bye to his wife and three children. His forth child, the youngest of the bunch went with him. The youngest one looked nothing like Jiraiya or his wife. He looked nothing like anyone in the family. He was different from the others and even frightened his brothers and sister, but Jiraiya loved him and with the blessing of his wife, set out with him. It wasn't days later that they were told their family had passed away, save for the second youngest son. Both had weeped for their dead family, going back to say their good-byes. When the last was buried, both gathered a few things to remember them and never looked back. The second youngest son refused to go and was left in the care of his grandmother. It was a few years later before they figured out how to activate the Crystals. In fact it was by complete accident that the first one came to life."

"They were running from the Shadow puppets." Menma said in awe.

"Yes, Jiraiya was holding the bag that contained each of the crystals that were wrapped in a thick cloth so that they would not touch. While he was running it began to rain. His son tried to help him because by this time Jiraiya was an old man. They were running down a rocky path when both fell the rest of the way down. "

"That's when one of them came out." Naruto said to his twin.

"Yeah… Lightning." Menma replied. He sat up and placed his little hands on his knees, leaning forward toward Naruto as he looked at his father. Minato shifted his arm so he wouldn't fall. "He's the best one, right Daddy?"

"I'm not sure about being the best, I'm partial to Spirit myself," Minato laughed, "but the Lightning Crystal was set free first. Landing only a few feet away from where they layed on the ground. It was about that time lightning struck the Crystal. And in a flash of light, there stood Lightning." Minato waited for the unavoidable interruption and he was not disappointed.

"Daddy, Lightning took them all out, didn't he?" Naruto asked getting excited and jumping on Minato's knee. "Didn't he Daddy? Didn't he?"

"No Naru, he took out only those Shadows not all of them." Menma argued. Getting a look Minato usually got when he's trying to explain something. His son was him all over again, oh yes, he was one proud papa.

"That's right son, Lightning stood there in all his glory in the shape of a man but instead of flesh upon his body, his was made of lightning. Every move he made caused a small spark to erupt on him. And with a flick of his wrist he struck down every shadow that followed Jiraiya and his son. By this time Jiraiya had already stood up, ready to greet the Crystal that was Lightning. He stood there as Lightning got closer to himself and his son and waited."

Minato shifted his body again and pulled his kids closer, laying their heads on his chest. "When Lightning spoke it was to Jiraiya's greatest regret he could not understand him. Jiraiya spent his whole life trying to save mankind from the Shadows. He felt betrayed. Jiraiya wanted to cry out but couldn't because he got what he wanted. He got a way to stop the Shadows even if he couldn't understand them."

"But Daddy Lightning does talk." Menma interjected.

"Yes he does, but Lightning couldn't speak then because he never heard the words of man. So you see he couldn't say anything unless he was spoken to first. It was Jiraiya's son that gave him speech. When his son saw his father's tears he turned to Lightning and said, 'Please save our land, my father lost so much to lose more now.' To their amazement Lightning talked back and as he spoke he took the true form of man. 'I feel the loss of hope but to do what you ask I can not do alone.' Jiraiya smiled and pulled the rest of the Crystals free holding each a small distance apart in his hands he replied, 'But you don't have to.'"

"Daddy hurry and tell us what happened next!" Naruto giggled as he once again sat up. Minato's arm around him kept him from bouncing on the bed.

"Okay, okay, " he waited a bit longer and when Menma lightly punched him in the stomach he went on with a smile upon his lips.

"Lightning took each Crystal one by one with only a small cloth between his fingers and the Crystals, to keep from hurting himself or them. First he took the Water Crystal and threw it in a small stream. Then he grabbed the Earth Crystal and tossed it beneath a boulder. The Air Crystal was tossed to the gentle moving wind. The Fire Crystal was placed upon a burning weed that Lightning had set afire. The Dark Crystal was tossed to the fading dusk and the Light Crystal was tossed to the rising dawn. The Metal Crystal was placed upon a small dagger that was taken from Jiraiya's son and the Blood Crystal was placed upon a puddle of blood that fell from Jiraiya's arm.

"And it was as if the world froze for a moment, and then, with a fury of movements the Crystals came to be.

"One by one, each all took the form of man and beast. All but the Spirit stood. When Jiraiya asked where Spirit was Lightning told him to bring Spirit forth you must send someone to get him. At first Jiraiya did not understand but when it dawned upon him he turned to his son with tears now filling his eyes, 'My child, you must go on alone towards the next journey, it is up to you now.' His son cried when he realized his father's intentions but he nodded his head, hugging his father he promised to save the land filled with Shadows.

"Jiraiya released his son and turned back to Lightning who now had the Spirit Crystal in his hand. 'I'm ready.' he said. Reaching for the Spirit Crystal, Jiraiya glanced around one more time and with his eyes resting upon his son, he took the Crystal in his bare hand. It took but second, and then where Jiraiya once stood was now Spirit.

"By this time all the Crystals had returned to there natural bodies of their element. Each as the shape of man and beast showing their true glory. And it was as if someone gave a faint signal that only they could hear, for as one they faded into the world to save the land of man."

"But what happened to the son?" Menma asked everytime Minato finished the story.

"Yeah and how come he doesn't have a name?" Naruto demanded placing his small hands on his cheeks as he turned Minato's head toward himself.

"The son returned home to wait for the Crystals to come back to him. So that he could start the next journey and as to why he doesn't have a name, in truth I do not know. Some say it is because when he lost his father he gave up his own name so that in some way he could go with the man he had seen give up his life for the land. Others say his name was simply forgotten or unimportant."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well its because they say he didn't give up anything to save the world from the Shadows. The first man gave up his life to create the Crystal People, the second man gave up his life to bring them forth. But all he did was pass the story on to his only living brother."

"You know what I think Daddy?"

"What do you think Naruto?"

"I think he doesn't have a name because he's still not done saving the world yet." he said and yawned. Surprise overcame Minato but he was quick to recover. With a smile on his lips he placed a kiss to his brow and hugged him and Menma closer.

"Okay children, time for bed." Minato said, helping each climb into their own bed and pulling their covers to their chins. He knew once he turned the light off and left the room, one or the other would end up in the other's bed. Placing a little fuzzy brown bear in each of their arms, Minato kissed them good-night again, "Tomorrow Mommy will be home from work." he whispered. Both smiled as they said good-night and as Minato walked out he turned off the light and gently closed the door.

"Menma ?" Naruto called as their father shut the door. "Are you awake?" looking over at him and getting no answer, Naruto got out of bed with his fuzzy bear a twin to Menma's, that he and Menma got from their mother on one of her trips, and walked over to him. Placing his little hand upon his shoulder he gently shook him. "Menma ?" he couldn't have gone to bed so fast, but then again, he was known to fall asleep faster then a heartbeat whenever things got somewhat boring, or so their Daddy said.

"Menma ?"

"Hmmm?" he mumbled as he picked up his head and looked at her. "Naru what are you doing?" sitting up, he moved over so that she could get in, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Giggling, Naruto climbed in and said, "No silly, I haven't even gone to bed." pulling the covers over both of them he moved closer until their foreheads touched. "Menma do you think we will ever meet a Crystal?"

"I dunno, but I want to. It will be so cool!" he whispered as a grin spread over his face. "I want to fight the Shadows because no Shadow is ever gonna control me." When he got no agreement from Naruto he frowned and opened his eyes. Seeing he had fallen asleep, Menma reached for his hand and held it. "Naru, daddy said he was going to give me the guest room next year. But I don't want to leave you. I want to stay together forever." he whispered. Closing his eyes he snuggled closer. "I won't let anything hurt you." he promised before he to fell asleep.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Minato went to his study after putting the kids to bed. He sat behind his round black desk. In the center was his laptop and at each corner was picture of his children and wife and to the right corner was a desk lamp. Sitting back in his leather chair he looked around his study seeing books and more pictures. Documents on almost everything and above his door, he saw the Crystals. Hidden in plain site with many other marbles. One day he'd tell his kids they were here, but not yet. Each Crystal was engraved into the wall. Each one found by someone else. But they weren't what he wanted to think about, well they were, but, it was Naruto's words that kept replaying in his head,

_I think he doesn't have a name because he's still not done saving the world yet. _

He rested his head upon his right hand, seeing the room but not really seeing anything. What would make a child say such a thing? After all those years of telling the same story over and over again, he added something new tonight. Usually he would say something along the lines of 'I think we should give him a name' and then Minato would ask what shall we name him and both children would start trying to outdo each other.

But tonight he said something new. Something even Minato never thought of.

His words were just that of a child and yet he couldn't get them out of his head. The son died a long time ago and to this day, no one knew what his part of the journey was. Sure the son was a many times over great uncle and it was he who told his sibling, Minato's great, times seventeen, grandfather, before disappearing. It wouldn't be until later, three centuries later, that Minato's line of ancestors, and not a uncle or cousin of the same family, that went on to find almost all of them.

Minato thought about the rest of the Legend. The one part he never got around to telling his children. It wasn't as if he kept it hidden from them, it was that his children didn't care beyond the Crystal People fighting the Shadows.

After the Crystal People killed or sent the rest of the Shadows back to the hell realm, they turned to stone. Six centuries later, after the boy had disappeared, another ancestor found them. He wrote in his journal, that now sat in a glass case on one of the shelves, that when he found them he was in awe. He wrote that even though he believed in the Crystals he was still shocked to have found any evidence supporting they exisited. He also wrote that each Crystal had either a palm or a paw stretched out and when he walked closer he saw each carried their own crystal.

_'its as if they offered them to me'_

The only phrase that had ever had an impact on Minato for unknown reasons.

His ancestor then took each crystal and placed each one into its own cloth. A few days later, each stone was then moved out of their hiding place and transferred to his ancestors home it was when every stone was settled in, that his ancestor realized that every crystal was gone except for Spirit. His ancestor thinking the workers had taken them had them all tortured and beat to their deaths and still he had no crystals.

In his journal his ancestor wrote about the years that went by and still he could not find them. He wrote that as each day went by and no Crystal was ever found, he became even more angry. Just by reading the journal Minato could tell that with each entry after, the man became more obsessed and rage eventually took over the man's life.

His last entry was of the day he died. Completely written in an unknown hand writing;

"_Orochimaru was lying upon his death bed his family coming in one by one to say their last good-bye. Even in his last moments , the Spirit Crystal was clutched into one of his hands._

_ And as each member of his family came to say good-bye, Orochimaru made them promise to find the Crystals. But it was his youngest daughter that stirred any emotion in the old man. When she walked closer to her father to lay a kiss upon his cheek, her necklace swung free. When Orochimaru layed his eyes upon it, he grasped it with a weak hand._

_ For a long time he stared at it and when he looked up at his startled daughter ,we noticed the tears. 'My love, you have found one.' was all he said. Laying back with the Spirit Crystal in one hand and the newly found Crystal in the other he closed his eyes. With one more breath he whispered to her 'it is up to you to find the rest.' with a sad smile upon his face he left us_."

To this day, no one knew who wrote that entry. The daughter, or Anko, was a likely suspect but her own entries in her diary did not match that of the last entry.

It was her that went on to find the Crystals and in her lifetime, she found one more. And on it went as the years went by, it was her descendants that found two more of them.

But it was a cousin to them that found the fifth one. And so all the crystals were transferred to Nawaki's line and so on it went again. The Crystals would stay with the line that found the last one or move to the line that found the next one. And each time the Crystals were found in the forms of jewelry from men to women.

The ninth Crystal was found by his grandfather, Hiruzen. Grandfather always told Minato that it was only a matter of time before he found the last one but when he died, the only thing he regretted was never laying an eye upon it.

Now it was Minato that held the crystals in his possession. After all the years only nine Crystals had ever been found. And Minato thought it was only a matter of time before the last one was found. If not by him then by one of his children.

_ I think he doesn't have a name because he's still not done saving the world yet. _

Was his son right? Minato never once thought much of the missing son of Jiraiya's. To him it was just a man passing on the stories and legends to anyone who would listen. But what if there was more to that, what if….

Minato let out a breath of frustration. Maybe he was thinking to much on his son's words.

"Yes that's it," Minato said to himself, but why did his mind keep going back to his words.

"Hmmm, let's say he's right, but how could a dead man finish anything? What was his purpose? What did he offer the Crystals or the world for that matter?" he asked himself. "Besides, the Shadows are all gone. So he'd have nothing more to do, right?"

Rubbing his eyes in frustration Minato got up and walked to the door. Stopping right under the Crystals on the wall. Instead of the sharp edges, that many had described them to be, they were completely round. Reaching up to touch one he asked, "What am I missing?" not getting an answer he turned off the light and left, closing the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 2 "age 8"

Naruto was riding his blue bike back home from his best friend's home, only two houses down the block where they were playing husband and wife. Something that he hated to play but when Ino was set in her ways, he could do little to sway her. Every time they played it, he'd always wear one of her daddy's ties and a hat, forced to carry her mom's old purse. Ino would always wear one of her Mom's old dresses and wear a lot of make up as she carried her doll that was supposed to be their baby. Just thinking of what he was forced to play, he shivered in disgust. Why didn't Menma have to play? He wondered as always. Menma got to play with boys from their class, but Naruto was forced to play with Ino because Ino liked him better, not that Menma cared. The way his twin saw it was simple; he wasn't forced to pretend to be married to Ino. With a sigh, he shook his head and continued on

As he entered his short dirt drive way, he stopped and stared.

His home. Yes this was his home and, as always, it made him smile. He loved their giant house that was painted white with black trimming and the giant wraparound deck filled with all kinds of potted plants, some of which were his to take care of. He saw the little porch that came off the second floor that connected his room to his brother's.

He loved their yard that seemed to stretch on for miles and the trees that separated their home from the stream that ran behind their home with little ducks that made it home.

Slowly peddling forward he thought of the inside. He thought of the wall that was painted with many shades of brown and filled with paintings their mother had done and couldn't bare to sell. He thought of the beautiful staircases he saw when he entered their home, and the way they curved around both sides of the entrance. He loved how they connected at the top and curved to both sides of the wall. They always seemed like they were waiting for the lady of the house to walk down in her beautiful ball gown. Like a princess.

He rode his bike to the front porch and placed it next to the steps, telling himself he'd move it before dinner. With a skip in his step, he raced to the front door, pushing it open in one easy go and paused. Seeing the staircases and the two closed giant arch's on each side to different rooms, Naruto giggled just because this was his.

To the left was dining room with three giant windows on one side showing him never ending yard. A few paintings of landscape covered the walls along with little shelves and tables randomly put that held flowers. Some fake, that his daddy bought for his mom because he said his love was like them. His mom had asked if he meant that his love was fake and after his dad had squirmed like crazy saying that he meant unending and living forever, his mom had relented and thanked him. The rest of the flowers were real. And in the center was the giant wooden table with the edges carved with a vine pattern. Toward the rear of the room was a simple swinging door that led to the kitchen.

The only room that didn't fit with the rest of the house was the stainless kitchen his father loved to cook in and, like the dining room, it also had giant windows and a glass sliding door leading to the back part of the porch.

The left archway was decorated almost the same as the dining room but instead of the table, there was a giant leather couch facing a brick fireplace and a cupboard that hid a giant system.

And through the swinging door was, what Menma like to call, the fun room. With a giant T.V. surrounded by movies and its soft cloud like couches. Behind that sat their board game table and shelves stacked high with games of every kind.

As Naruto stood just inside the doorway he looked up toward the second floor that held all their rooms, his fathers study, and hismothers studio. His mother would most likely be in there now and her brother and father would most likely still be at soccer practice. Naruto had also been a soccer player, until he lost a tooth when the ball hit him in the face. Since then, Naruto refused to play again no matter what Menma said.

But today none of that mattered to him. Walking forward, beneath the stairs, were they connected, sat a camouflaged door, hidden by nothing but carvings that ran up the railing of the stairs. Pulling it open he walked through and entered a giant room that held no windows, nor was there anything in there except portraits of his ancestors, or specifically 'The Keeper Of The Crystals', and a door sized mirror that sat one foot off the ground. The portraits went as far back as Orochimaru and ended with his father. He knew if anyone knew what Jiraiya looked like, or Hashirama, they'd both be on the wall in their own special place. Someday, when the Crystals passed on to him and his twin, he'd be on there too.

Walking over to each painting he read the names of all of them and what Crystals they held in their possession.

All of them were beautiful, Naruto thought, from the men to the women. And when he was added on there he'd too would be beautiful.

Smiling, he walked over to the plain mirror with the words "The Keepers" engraved upon it. He saw himself, with wild blonde hair framing his face, that seemed to glow with excitement.

Placing his hands on the right side of the mirror, he pushed back and then twisted it left, then right. When he heard the click, he let it go as it opened slowly to reveal a long hallway that slanted down. There was nothing on these stone walls but the torches that led all the way down. Naruto glanced back to the room to make sure he was alone. If he was caught going in there without his Father, he could get in trouble. One never knew what could happen, his Father liked to say. Was this worth the risk? Yes.

Going in and pulling the door close behind him, he skipped down the hallway until he ended at the plain door with more engravings of words that not even his father knew of what they meant or said. He knew it drove his Father crazy, not knowing something of what he loved so much. Menma always told him he'd find out for him.

Holding his breath, Naruto reached for the knob and slowly turned it, slowly releasing the air in time with the speed the door opened.

And like the first time when he came at the age of 6, he gasped. On one wall was a foot to ceiling tarp. Upon it was the legend of the Crystal People stitched in at the top and bottom. Inbetween the legend were stitched pictures of the Crystal People in their true form. All standing tall and proud.

In the center of the room stood the marble stone bodies of the Crystal People, each on a small platform only big enough to hold their bodies, in their man or beast made forms and a small plaque. Each reaching out one hand, or paw, out as if they were holding something. Even with the tarp beauty, to Naruto, there was nothing more beautiful then the stones. Walking to the first one on the right he read the plaque.

Spirit.

Naruto looked up and gazed into his stone eyes. Shaking his head he walked a small circle around him. Wearing only a pair of pants and knee high boots, Spirit was truly impressive even with his long hair covering part of his face. Not muscled like his father, no not like him. He was leaner but taller. To Naruto it looked like he could have been a dancer. Like Ino's uncle. On his bare shoulders he had markings of more designs like the one that covered the door but unlike those, his seemed to flow gracefully. He was his Father's favorite one because his Father said their blood ran in his body.

Placing his little hand in his, he giggled and moved to the next one.

Water.

Water was perfect from her perfect features and her straight thick hair that ran almost to her feet. She wore only a simple gown, almost like a toga that she held up on one side with one dainty hand showing her perfectly small feet and just a hint of her leg. Like Spirit, she too, wore markings, but unlike him, hers were around both wrist like delicate bracelets. His Mother always avoided looking at Water, saying next to the beautiful statue, she fell flat with her own plain appearance.

Bowing to her, Naruto moved over to the next one.

Earth.

He was the true Giant among the Crystals and anyone he had ever met. Earth had no hair on his head instead he had his own markings in place of it, more bold then all the rest. His opened vest slightly covered the top of his button pants. His boots, which were many times bigger then his father's, were braced slightly apart, looking as if he was waiting to take a step. Earth was the one his Father said made him feel short, but his Mother said made her feel protected.

Placing his palm above his giant one he laughed. "Your hand is bigger then my whole head."

Air.

He was massive. One of three that took on a form of an animal. Air had taken the form of a wolf like creature. He was standing on his giant paws with his large head bent downward and one paw reaching out. His lips were pulled slightly back giving a hint of teeth, either in a warning or some type of smile. His tail was curled at the tip and every strand of fur was outlined. To Naruto, it looked as if he would move at any moment. Symbols covered his whole back.

Naruto hugged his neck and kissed the top of his head wishing that he could be real again.

Fire.

Fire had taken another animal form, a tiger. Naruto always wondered how all the Crystals that had taken animal form ever went anywhere. He even asked his father but he had no idea either, saying that they must have hid or moved to fast for anyone to see. Fire was sleek but strong. He sat as if waiting for something to catch his attention. His tail was curled around his body and his head was bent gently to the left. His symbols covered the paw that was stretched. Placing his own hand in Fire's paw, Naruto waited for something to happen. Disappointment ran through him even though he knew the stones would never move. Walking over one he laid his eyes upon the darkest one.

Dark.

His beauty reminded him of a fallen angel. His lovely hair fell down in a slightly tousled way just past his neck. He wore, what reminded Naruto of, pirates clothes. From the tight pants, to the thigh high boots, and an open shirt. A blade attached to both sides of his hips, each looking sharp enough to slice through anything. Even frozen in stone, he was terrifying. His markings added to his beauty. Covering the left side of his face, from just below his eyelid and disappearing beneath his chin.

Naruto didn't even touch him, for he scared him more then anything, instead he moved to the next one.

Light.

If Dark was the fallen angel then Light was simply an angel. His face was almost identical to Dark. The only difference was Light looked kinder and his hair shorter, ending just below his ear. His marking, that was just below his right eye and curving around his chin, was beautiful. His pants were looser. He wore no shoes and the shirt he wore was like a long flowing vest. Loosely belted in the middle.

Naruto smiled up at him and moved on.

Metal.

Metal was the last one to take a form of an animal. He looked so delicate in his form of an owl. So wise but so deadly. He was the size of the bobcat Naruto had seen in the zoo a few days ago. His feathers all in place and both wings spread out, looking as if he would take flight. Symbols covered his upper back and running on to the tip of his wings.

Naruto touched his outstretched claw, running his fingers to the tip of the talon and moved on to the next one.

Blood.

Blood stood tall, his head tilted slightly to the right. His hair was brushed back with a few strands going free and laying upon his forehead. One hand sat behind his slim frame in a fist. He wore what could only be described as a pharaoh attire. With out the giant necklace or the funny crown. His legs held his tattoo both starting below his knee and ending at the edge of his sandals.

Walking to the last one, Naruto Grinned.

Lightning.

Lightning was Naruto's favorite. In fact he loved Lightning, as did Menma. It was he that gave the others life with just a flick of the wrist. And he who most likely led them even though no one would say so. To him, he was the most perfect of all. With his long mane of hair held back by a leather band, and slightly tilted lips making Naruto smile more. He wore only a pare of pants and a small fragile looking necklace and nothing else. His body was slightly muscled, looking like a warrior ready to take on the world. One hand rested above his heart while the other reached for him

Well not him but he could dream. Maybe someday he'll come back to life and keep him safe forever.

He was just about to reach for him when a small tingle ran down his spine as it always did when his brother was near.

Saying good-bye to all of them he took off.

When he got to the mirror door, he pulled it back by a long steal rod that ran from one side to the other. He then tilted it left then right pushing it open, he leaped out, closing it behind and never once looking back.

Never seeing the dark formless shape moving around the hallway.

"age 10"

It was the third week in a row that Naruto woke up at 12:00 midnight. Opening his eyes he saw his bedroom, with different shades of blues from light shades to dark. His walls were covered with pictures of his family on vacation, at holidays, at sports events, with friends and random pictures of everything. His twin bed was in the center of the wall farthest from his brother's and shelves of different sizes sat all around his room holding books, clothes, movies, music, his T.V., radio, trophies from the sports he did play, and a giant mirror over his dresser filled the whole wall beside his door.

Already knowing what woke him, Naruto got out of bed quietly and tip toed over to the wall that separated his room from Menma's.

When he reached the wall, he heard Menma moving around in his room. His room that was every kids dream. Well if they were in to dark colors and bare walls. He never had a mess in his room, in fact, everything was always in place. Not that he could make a mess since all he had in his room was his twin bed, a shelf that contained a few books with no titles, a desk with a few pencils, pens, and paper, and a closet half filled with clothes and two pairs of shoes, all in shades of blacks, dark blues, and dark grays.

It always amazed him that he went from sports to… Nothing. Like he was changing, becoming some stranger. His looks changed to. He was still tan like her, his hair was still blonde like his. He was slightly bigger than him by a few inches. He looked a lot like their father while Naruto was a mix of both parents and where he once liked sports to the point of obsession, he now could care less. A few months ago, Naruto had come home from baseball practice to find Menma's room as it was now. Gone were the trophies, gone were the pictures, sports equipment, and all of his old clothes. Gone was hid Menma.

And when he asked their mother about him, she always said "it's a phase and he'll get over it. Now come Naruto let me show you my new painting."

Naruto loved his mother with her long red hair, and her unique colored eyes. His mother was petite, she wasn't drop dead goregous nor ugly…. Just plain. She'd always say that if she was in a giant room all by herself, they'd still wouldn't see her. Naruto didn't believe it, but his mother said it had happened. She had said that their father had even looked her over many times before he realized she existed in one of their college classes. When Naruto asked how he noticed her when he always overlooked her, his mother answer was, "I pushed him out of my seat and sat down. I told him, he could go sit with the pretty people on the otherside." to that his Father had said, "Fell in love right then and there."

His father, on the other hand, was movie star handsome from his 6'4" muscular build, to his golden blonde hair and his bright blue eyes that stood out. Naruto always wondered how his father and mother ended up together. Being how his mom was always in the clouds with her paintings and his father was into cooking and business. Oh and Crystals. That was his biggest passion. Even if his Father had fallen in love with his Mother from a such a simple thing, they had very little in common, but he supposed that's what made their relationship work.

Hearing his brother mutter something on the other side of the wall, he came out of his thoughts. He heard the door open and close, and then he heard quiet footsteps walking down the hall, passing his door and heading down the stairs.

Naruto waited a few more minutes before following. Opening the door he walked into the hallway with bare feet and his blue pajamas, tip toeing passed the study his father was sure to be in, and heading down the stairs. He heard his twin open the hidden door and close it after him. Running silently the rest of the way down, trying to catch up with him without him knowing, Naruto almost tripped down the last two. Gaining his footing, he hurried toward the hidden doorway, hoping Menma was already in the hallway toward the statues.

Realizing he got his wish, when he opened the door, Naruto grinned. "Lets see what you're up to brother." After many times of wanting to know what he was doing, Naruto was going to find out.

Walking to the mirror, he opened it, revealing the darkness in the hallway. Confusion over came him as he realized the torches were out. The only thing there were green glow sticks every few feet. Why would his brother turn off the torches?

Fear slowly took over as Naruto debated whether to go on or go back. What if... "Fear can't control me," he whispered and stepped in, begging his heart to stop beating so fast.

Deciding to leave the door open, he walked on, slowly moving forward as he told himself that he wasn't a baby. The hallway, that normally took a few minutes, seemed to take hours before he reached the door. And when he touched it, he silently cried out as the pain spread throughout his hand. Cradling his hand to his body, with tears silently falling down his face, Naruto backed away from the door, tripping over his own feet he cried, falling on his bottom. What was happening? He never hurt himself like that on the door. He never hurt himself at all when he came here.

"Naruto?"

Turning toward his name, Naruto saw Menma standing there. His whole body seem to be surrounded by darkness and yet he saw him clearly.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" he asked with a smile upon his face. His eyes that were normally so warm and friendly now seemed cold and watching, as if someone else stood in his place.

"Menma, why are you here?" he asked as he sat up carefully, afraid he'd get hurt again. Inching his way back, he hoped Menma didn't notice.

"I asked you first little brother." he replied never stepping into the hallway.

Naruto tried to see around him but only catch glimpses of the statues that told him nothing.

"I wanted to see the statues," he lied for something told her the truth would hurt. That if he knew he was following him, something bad would happen.

Standing he saw into the room.

The statues that seemed to always be glancing in the distance now seemed to be watching him. Their eyes pouring into his own, telling him to do something.

"Oh, then why don't you join us." his brother said holding his hand out.

Naruto looked down then back at the statues. It was then he thought he saw one of them move. Spirit's mouth opened then closed on one single word. And before he could make it out, his brother stood right in front of him. Blocking the view of the room. He stared into his eyes capturing him in his gaze, like the spider and the fly, he thought. Naruto was vaguely aware of the shadows surrounding his brother and coming for him. He felt them slowly reach out to him, encircling him in a ice cold grip. In the back of his mind he felt pain touch every part of his body but could do little about it.

"Little brother, come join me. Let us stay together forever." Menma whispered placing both of his hands upon his face. "Won't you stay with me?"

Naruto opened his mouth to answer when something attacked Menma from behind breaking the spell that he had cast.

Menma pushed him away as he cried out turning to face his attacker.

Shock over came Naruto. Blinking a few times, he saw that Spirit now stood, still in stone, fighting off the shadows that came from his brother. Spirit seemed to dance as he fought the shadows that ran around him, striking Menma but never hurting him. Glancing his way, he shouted the word Naruto could not make out before, "RUN!"

Not waiting to be told twice he ran, his brother shouts of anger seeming to fade as he ran out of the hallway, slamming the mirror behind him.

Backing away, wanting to run farther but unable to move beyond the center of the room, Naruto stood unsure of what he was waiting for. Just knowing he needed to wait for something.

In the mirror he saw himself. Fear and shock seemed to vibrate all around him. His face was paler than the moon and his eyes slightly glazed. His hair was even more wild as if a strong wind blew it in every direction. And his body trembled seeming unable to stop, as his heart contiuned to beat like a stallion galloping away. Glancing down he saw bruises covering his arms. Pulling up his shirt he saw more bruises.

Hearing the mirror open he let his shirt fall down and held his breath.

As it opened he saw his brother's still form, almost as if he slept, in the arms of the moving statue. Both came closer to Naruto's frozen form. The statue watched him with his blank eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I feel your fear as if it were my own, Child," He whispered. His voice seeming to flow like music through hid body, echoing throughout the room, even though it was as soft as a whisper. "and I feel the shadow within your soul and within his."

Following his gaze to his brother, Naruto whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means, Child, that the Shadows are standing just behind you. All you have to do is turn and embrace them."

"But I don't want to be a puppet. I heard the stories, I don't want to be alive, if that's all I'll live to become." Naruto cried with tears falling down his face.

"Hush Child," the statue of Spirit said, "So long as I live, never will you fall."

"What about Menma?" Naruto asked looking into his eyes that never blinked. "Can you save him to?"

Spirit turned his head away as if he were ashamed or as if he could not bare to look into his eyes as he answered, "I'm sorry Child, but this one is lost. He walks side by side with them."

Naruto covered his face and cried not wanting to hear anymore he turned away. This couldn't be. How could his brother be a puppet? He would never allow himself to fall into their side. The statue had to be lying.

"I cannot lie, Child." he answered as if reading his thoughts.

"But, but, he can't be! He can't!" he screamed at him. "My brother would die then turn. This is a dream, no a nightmare. Yes, I'm dreaming, that's all. I'll wake up and it'll get better." he said to himself, pinching his skin to try and wake up.

"Child, you may tell yourself these stories but you know deep in your heart what I speak is truth. I can prolong the Shadows but in the end they will claim him."

It's a dream. It's a dream. Naruto repeated in his head. "If that's true then will I get my brother back?"

"The Shadows do not let go of what they claim."

"Lies! The stories say that all of you freed the Puppets and banished the Shadows!" he screamed. Thinking of all the people that were possesed by Shadows, their bodies being shields of sort to all the elements.

"We may have banished them but once touched by the Shadows you can never be free. Though they left their Puppets, as you wish to call them, they still left a part in their host."

"What? No, my Father said-"

"Yes, a small sliver stayed behind. Left to be reproduced and grow in their children and every generation that followed them."

"No the stories don't say that." Naruto said shaking from his words. They had to be wrong, Shadows could not have lived this long without any one knowing.

"Stories are meant to entertain, child. Why do you think the world is so dark at times. Why do you think there are cruel humans and rabid creatures in your world? The Shadows never completely left."

Naruto thought about his words for a long time. And when he moved it caught him by surprise. He watched as the statue put his brother down, gently pressing on his shoulders to get him to move. His brother seemed to walk on his own, as if in a daze, out of the room. Naruto turned to the statue opening his mouth to ask what was going on but before he could say anything Spirit placed his hands upon Naruto's cheeks as he knelt before him.

"Child, I must go now, for I am not strong enough to continue as I am, when it is time, I, and mine, shall return again to fight by your side in hopes of truly destroying the Shadows as we failed to do so long ago. For now let me heal your wounds and keep the shadows at bay, until we meet again, Child." he whispered kissing his forehead.

And it was as if a sweet smelling flower blossomed with in him, for when he blinked he felt whole again. He did not feel as dark as he did a moment ago. Peace settled within his mind as his body relaxed, he tried to focus. But it was as if the night called to him, singing its silent lullaby.

Naruto found himself walking slowly out the door and up the stairs, and the last thing he remembered before he woke was Spirit whispering good-night.

The next morning he woke to Menma banging on his door, telling him to wake up and get dressed.

Naruto jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror. His whole body seemed to be cleaned of its bruises. "It was a dream," he whispered almost giddy with relief. Getting dressed Naruto ran down the stairs passed his brother going the same direction and racing to the hidden door. "Where's the fire!" his brother shouted as he ran to the mirror. In a flash he was in the chamber of the statues and, as always, all were in place. Standing in front of Spirit, Naruto didn't hear his brother enter. "Naru what are you doing.?" turning, he ran and hugged his brother.

"Nothing," he said as he gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Nothing."

His brother wiped his cheek with a disgusted look and shook him off, "Keep your germs to your self you weird-o!" he said with his normal I'm better and smarter tone. Muttering to himself about the weirdness of siblings he walked out.

Naruto turned once more to Spirit and smiled "It was just a dream," he said before following his brother out. "Menma lets go." he called out.

"Go where exactly?" he asked and turned around waiting for Naruto to catch up.

When he was even with Menma, Naruto grabbed his hand, "Anywhere." he laughed at Menma's horror-struck look as he glanced down at their joined hands.

"Fine lets go then," he said as made no move to let go of his hand. And together they walked out of the hallway. Laughing as they always did.

Spirit watched as the children left together, wishing there was some way to protect the boy. Wishing he had listened. Wishing he could warn him of his brother's lies. Even now he saw the Shadow lying in wait. Watching the boy with hungry eyes. It was only a matter of time before it broke free of the bonds Spirit placed upon it. He only hoped he broke free of his stone body before the Shadow broke free of its trap. A tear fell silently down his marble cheek as he prayed that he and his brethren were set free soon to stop the outbreak. But deep in his heart he knew they would be too late.

**A/N: Two more chapters will be posted within the next two weeks as soon as I re-write them :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 3 "age 15"

Naruto was afraid. It was a fear so great that it froze one in its place. He was scared to move. Scared to talk. Scared to breathe. His fear was so great he thought it was shocking that he still lived.

He sat in his room that was now in shades of brown to match the house. Gone were all his pictures. Gone were all his trophies. Gone were all his belongings save for his clothes and a mirror that, no matter how hard he tried, could not be rid of. But none of that mattered now.

It was only moments ago, that he ran and hid in the closet huddling in the back. Waiting for _him_ to come. He realized his dream so long ago was not a dream. To him it was a living nightmare. A nightmare come to life and made dangerous by his brother. A brother that was his best friend, his only friend. his brother that was a lie.

He thought of the last few years. His brother's innocent interferences in his life. A lost object here. A backstabbing friend there. Mistrust of all that he believed in. His brother somehow convinced him to leave every sport he ever played in behind. He convinced him that he was all Naruto needed and he would always be there. And he was, whenever he needed anything his brother was there. He came and soothed his nightmares. That nightmares that now came nightly showing him pictures of death, pain, heartache, and loneliness. The nightmares that now followed him even as he sat awake. Lingering effects that lasted for days.

It was only a few months ago that Naruto realized that his brother was the cause of all this. Every time he was around, everything would be worse. At first he thought it coincidence but one night he saw it in the mirror. Swarming around his brother as he sat upon his bed. They were laughing about some stupid thing someone had done at school when he glanced over and saw it moving like smoke. So beautiful but very frightening. Shock must have shown upon his face because his brother stopped laughing and looked toward the mirror but by then it was already gone. Menma smiled at him through the mirror.

"Are you alright little brother?" He asked. His voice not like his own. Instead of his laughing soothing voice it was cold, bringing goosebumps to Naruto's whole body. When Menma turned toward him Naruto saw into his eyes. So full of darkness that it called to you, asking you to join it. He gasped then and blinked. In a second, it was gone. They stared at each other for a few minutes and than Menma got up and left. At the door he thought he heard Menma say, "Its only a matter of time now little brother." but could not be sure.

Naruto noticed that at school, everyone seemed to be afraid of Menma. Every time they walked through the hallway they would cower from him, giving him more space than was needed. It was as if they knew something he didn't. Something they didn't but their instincts told them to fear what they could not understand.

In the cafeteria there was never a line when they went through. And Ino, his once best friend, that he always played with as a child, never looked at his brother and seemed to avoid all eye contact with Naruto himself.

When Naruto was alone on those rare occasions that Menma would leave him, he noticed something else. Though the school had bright colors they seemed to be gloomy. The hallways became more shady and even the teachers that seemed to enjoy life became dark. Some of the students got darker. Not violent, but colder. Naruto saw that some of them seemed to be hiding behind a mask. And all of them seemed to be watching him.

Then they all started to follow his brother. Not all at once but one by one. People they had never spoken to before, would walk up to his brother and act like his best friend. They'd joke around like teenage boys do but it seemed like an act. When Ino began to join his brother's growing group of friends, Naruto was shocked. His once best friend, with her all American good looks, from her long blond hair to her big blue eyes and her 'best of the best' fashion, was now a follower. Her clothes seemed to change into what Menma preferred, like all his other followers.

Each day he saw another empty eyed freak that followed his brother so completely that they no longer had thoughts of their own. It was as if he put words into their mouths. Everything he liked, so did they.

Even teachers seemed to be his toys. Allowing him to do what he wanted and when. None ever questioned anything he did. And all seem to glance away as if he were the king.

This all unnerved Naruto but there was little he could do to stop this. And it was as if Ino was the gate way because it was then that Naruto remembered that dream.

When he realized the dream was really reality he ran from his brother. Not literally. He began to distance himself from him. And Menma never questioned it. He simply permitted it to happen with a small smile upon his face.

The one thing that finally pushed him over was when he saw it again. The Shadow form. He was coming from his Mother's study and was crossing passed Menma's ajar door, when something caught his eye. Walking closer until his eye was just in the crack he silently gasped. Menma stood in the center of the almost empty room. His arms and legs were spread out. His bare torso was arched and his head thrown back. His mouth hung faintly open and his eyes were closed. But what stunned him the most was the dark symbols moving over his body as if they were dancing. From head down to the waist band of his black jeans and on to his feet, that barely grazed the ground. All around the room the Shadows flew and stirred. Never taking a complete form.

Naruto backed away and ran to his room. Locking himself inside his dark closet. He didn't know how long he been in there, he just knew he didn't want to leave. "The dark eats the shadows" he thought over and over again. If he stayed in there they couldn't get him.

"Naruto?" his brother called from outside the bedroom door. Knocking lightly he called out again.

"Naruto I know you're in there."

Naruto heard the door open and his footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Menma called out in a sing song voice. Naruto heard him look under his bed. 'Please don't look here.' he begged.

The door to the deck opened and closed and then he heard him in front of the closet.

"Naruto why are you hiding from me?" Menma said in a tearful voice as he turned the knob slowly. "I'm your brother, little brother, you're not supposed to fear me." the door opened and there Menma stood. His eyes immediately landed on him and all thoughts fled Naruto's mind. Menma's eyes were pure dark and no longer the bright blue of his own. "Come Naruto, join me and we will be together forever." he said as he reached in with his right hand, waiting for Naruto to reach out the rest of the way to him.

It was then that Naruto noticed that he never walked into the closet. Instead he stood just outside, behind the line that separated the dark from the pale light of the sun steaming through his windows. Did that mean the dark, though touched by him, was still strong enough to keep him away?

When Naruto made no move to reach for him, Menma frowned. "Naruto come here." he said in a harsher voice. But still he did not move.

"NOW!"

It was his scream the broke through his anxiety. Standing up, Naruto ran at him pushing him down as he flew passed Menma and out of the room. He heard Menma's thump as he landed hard and he heard him scream his name as he flew down the stairs and out the door. Unsure of were to go, Naruto stopped at the end of the driveway. Turning around Naruto saw him in his window watching and smiling his ever knowing smile. His grin grew wider and then he nodded his head and turned away.

age 18

Naruto sat inside his black charger, a late birthday gift from his Father, listening to the silence of the night. He was finally going home after so long of being gone.

As the streetlights gave way to trees and the traffic became almost nonexistent Naruto thought of the days leading to when his mother sent him away.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

"But Dad, you have to listen to me. You don't understand, Menma isn't normal. He's evil."

His father stared at him from across his desk as his mother stood behind Minato just to the right and a small frown on her face.

"Honey-" his father began but Naruto interrupted him.

"No Dad-"

"No Naruto!" his mother cut in. "I will not have you speak such nonsense about your own brother. Who, I might add, shared my womb with you."

Naruto threw his hands up in the air and spun around, pacing to the door and back again. "Mother please! You had to have notice the changes in him. At school. In life. In everything!"

"Naruto do not raise your voice to your mother and do not interrupt me! " his father yelled as he stood up and came around the desk to stand in front of him. Naruto was in shock. In all his life, his father never raised his voice to him. He never accused him of lying and he never grew angry with him and yet, all in one day, he did all that. He stood there with his face all red, gripping both of Naruto's arms in a firm grip. "Naruto you are fifteen. It's time you put your childhood behind you and let go of your imagination. I know how the Crystals seem to be so real, but in the end, they aren't. They're just legends that pass from one generation to another." he said in a low voice.

"Dad?" Could Menma have gotten to him already? To both of them? His parents were firm believers in a child's imagination and letting their child learn from their own mistakes, but this…. This was nothing like them. Why was his father tellin him the crystals weren't real?

"I'm sorry Naruto but you have to listen to your father. These are tough times in your life but we all face our own. Now I'll like you to go to your room and think about this." his mother said as she came to stand beside him.

When Minato let go of his arms, he placed his palms on Naruto's face, and in a gentle voice he said, "Naruto, Please. I don't know why you have turned against your brother but I know you hurt him when you ignore him." He kissed his forehead and then rested his own against his. "Your brother is as pure as you are, love."

Naruto wanted to cry. How could they not understand? Anger overwhelmed him and, for the first time in his life, he pulled away from his father. Turning away, he walked to the door and stopped. "Pure darkness is what he is. My brother no longer exist." Walking out, he slammed the door and ran to his room locking it behind him.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Naruto felt the tears fall down his face again as he remembered all the anger and pain of that fight. Wiping angrily at them he tried to think of something else but instead he kept remembering the following days. The constant fights and the one that finally sent him away.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

"Minato I can't take it anymore," Naruto heard his mother say to his father as they sat in their room. He pressed his ear closer to the door, as all memory of why he came to be there in the first place lay forgotten.

"I know, love, but what are we to do?"

A long silence followed and then he heard his mother say, "I think its time. Maybe things will get better."

"Better for who Kushina?"

"For Naruto. For Menma. For us. I don't think I can bare anymore of this nonsense coming from him. And poor Menma just sits back and lets him be. He loves him dearly. Darling, just the other day I walked passed his room and saw him crying. At first he tried to hide it but then he told me."

"Told you what?"

"Told you what?" Naruto whispered at the same time.

His mother took a deep breath before continuing, "He said that he couldn't take it anymore. That with every word Naruto says, he hurts more and more. He doesn't know why he would hate him so." she finished on a sob.

"There, there, love." he heard footsteps and then muffled crying. "Let us speak to Naruto first before we decide anything."

"No Minato. We tried that throughout his life and look what has happened. He thinks the Shadows are real and that the Crystals are coming back. I knew we should have gotten rid of those things."

"Kushi-"

"No, I've made up my mind. I've looked up schools and found the perfect one. All the papers are done. They are expecting him next week." she said in a clear voice as if sending her child away was nothing.

"You didn't." he heard anger in his father's voice.

"Yes I did,"

"I will not send my son-"

"He's my son too!"

Naruto backed away as the argument got louder. With a hand over his mouth, he stiffled a cry. How could they send him away? He was only trying to protect them and now his own mother no longer wanted him.

Turning away from the door, he saw his brother standing, as if posing for a picture, only a few feet behind him, wearing his distinguished stylish black from his shirt to his jeans and his shoes. His sunglasses in his right hand, also shared the common color.

"I see you heard, little brother." He smiled mockingly at him.

"You did this," Naruto said as tears fell freely. "You turned her against me and now she's sending me away!"

A small chuckle caused goosebumps down his arms. "I might have played a small part,"

Ignoring his tears, Naruto glared at the one person he once adored more then life. "Why?"

"Little brother, that is my business." Menma paused just watching him for what seemed like eternity, "Now, why don't you go pack?" He said finally, his smile gone as if it never was. Putting on his glasses he turned away from Naruto, heading toward the stairs.

"Menma!"

Stopping, he turned only his head, "Yes?"

"I will find a way to prove everything. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Then prove away, but by the time you do, it will be too late." Pulling down his glasses, Menma blinked and when he looked at Naruto again, his eyes were pure shadows, his blue fading into nothing. When Naruto gasped, Menma laughed and continued on.

"Good bye Naruto."

He stood watching Menma as he disappeared down the stairs and when he heard the front door open and close, he moved.

At first he was going to his room but for some reason he continued on and ended up in his father's study. Going in and closing the door behind him, Naruto looked up at the Crystals. Locking the door, he reached for the stool that sat just beside the door and stood on it. It was only two months ago that his father had found the last one. He wasn't even sure how he came to find it. He, nor anyone else, questioned it when it appeared. Instead, all of them had celebrated in honor of finding the last one, going out to eat. Naruto tried to be happy, but with the Shadow controlling his brother, it was impossible to be happy.

Feeling them with his hand Naruto felt a peace invade his mind. When he laid his finger on the Spirit Crystal, causing it to free fall into his hand, he stared down in awe at the pale Crystal. This was the first time he held one of them in his hand. He didn't know how long he stared at it, be it a second or an hour, all Naruto knew was he had to hide the Crystals. It was almost like a compulsion now.

Getting off the stool, he went to his Father's desk and dug around in all of the drawers for something to put them in, finding nothing but a badly stitched scarf he had made for his father years ago. When he had no luck finding anything else, Naruto went to search his room. His room that was now bare of almost everything. Now it looked like a replica of his brother's, empty and cold.

Going into his closet he found a small wooden box that held his small treasures that he couldn't bare to part with. Even when his brother was telling him that he didn't need this or that, he kept this small box . Hidden from him, in fear of the day that Menma would take it away

Opening the lid, he smiled as he found the small velvet bag he had almost forgotten about. Surely his luck was changing now. This had to be a sign.

Reaching in, he grabbed it as if it were made of delicate glass, opening it slowly. Once opened, he could have laughed as he tilted the bag, revealing the ten little marbles that his father had given him for his 7th birthday. Marbles that were the same size as the Crystals, and the same colors as each of them. Closing the lid to the box, he pushed it back to the corner and left his room, pausing only briefly to hear the muffled shouts of his parents.

Running to his Father's study, he shut and locked the door, putting the stool back in place to reach the Crystals. Then one by one, he pulled the Crystal's free, wrapped them up with pieces of the scarf he had torn and put his own marbles back in their places. When he finished he stood back. No one would ever know that these were fakes unless they touched them. With a pleased sigh, he placed the Crystals in the bag he held his marbles in, barely making them fit. With one last look around, to make sure there was no evidence to show what he had done, Naruto sighed. Putting the stool in its rightful place by the door, he left his father's study and went to his room, and began to pack. It would be only a matter of time before his parents came into tell his he was leaving.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Now here he was. Back again and after three years, Naruto was coming home. Pulling into the familiar driveway, Naruto just sat inside his car and watched the house. It looked exactly the same. Every light was on, as if it were a light house calling for the lost boat. Calling to him. Feeling mentally exhausted Naruto reached for his black bag that held his wallet, his comb, a mirror-and when he left five years ago-Naruto began to keep certain things with him or tried to. Inside he kept a bottle of water, filled at all times. He had a box of matches. A zip lock bag filled with soil. A small battery operated fan. A metal blade that took him forever to find. A small tube of his blood. A small airtight, black spray painted, zip lock bag he never opened once he closed it in the darkest room he could find and a small flashlight, which always had to be replaced with everything inside the bag breaking it. A pack of batteries, and the Crystals buried deep down in the bottom. Grabbing his keys, he tossed them into his bag and opened the door. his white tennis shoes standing out in the dark along with his pale blue t-shirt and his white shorts.

"Its now or never, Naruto," he whispered to himself and walked up the steps, pausing only enough to take a breath.

'Please, please,' he begged. For what he begged for, he wasn't sure. Perhaps he begged for the Shadow to be gone. Perhaps he begged for his brother back. Perhaps he begged that everything was just a dream. Or perhaps he begged his brother would be gone. At the last thought he cringed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

**A/N: oh how I love a busy life... NOT! Anyway two chapters in two to three weeks. For people who reviewed and pm'd thank you. I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you just yet, but I only have a few minutes to post chapters 3 and 4. Thank you guys for reading. and Please enjoy. :). P.S. I don't know why I'm writing so many A/N: they are so annoying to me ugh! Hahaha.**

Chapter 4

Opening the door, he walked in and stopped. Though every light in the house was on, it was dark. In every corner, under everything, over everything and everywhere, were images of his nightmares. Shadows. All moving and watching him from the chandelier that he had never seen before to the stairs and everywhere in between.

How could him parents not see this? How could they be so blind that this was invisible to their eyes? Surely his family must feel the Shadows in the air, even if they didn't see them. Shock kept him from walking closer and fear kept him outside the door. Clutching his bag he started to slowly back away when he heard a voice.

"Naruto? Is that you?" looking up he saw his father coming down the stairs in a business suit.

He was moving at a brisk pace with a smile upon his face, never once looking around. His eyes were on him and when Shadows would brush over him or near him he never flinched, but Naruto did.

"Naruto!" he called again as he got closer and pulled him into a hug. Into the Shadows' house. "I'm so glad to see you my baby boy," he whispered into Naruto's ear, holding him tight. When he said nothing in return Minato pulled back and frowned, his hands never releasing him. "Naruto? Are you alright? What am I saying, you had a long journey home, you must be tired." he explained to himself and smiled again. "Look at you, my baby boy is so beautiful. Have the looks I'd have to fight potential suiters off of, why couldn't you be ugly like me? You have your Mother's petite frame." he joked, looking him over.

Naruto felt a smile overcome him. He couldn't deny his father's words. He was small for his age. More feminine then any guy he had ever met. He was told countless times by boys from his school that he could pass for a woman if he wanted to. If he was being truthful, he had the body of his fifteen year old self. As for potential suiters, he couldn't exactly deny it. It seemed twice a week he would be asked out by various guys to which all gained the same answer. No. He wasn't interested in dating be it a man or a woman. Not when his life or the lives of his family were in danger. Not when the man before him was in danger. Blinking his eyes, Naruto looked closer at his father's face as he finally glanced fully at him. Not a second later, he was staring in stunned silence. His father look older then his age of forty-five. He still looked handsome but there were strain lines around his mouth, and his eyes looked tired and exhausted. He was thinner then before, his clothes seeming to hang on him instead of mold him as they used to. He looked lost. He looked... He looked as if he were sick, as if his body was ready to fall over but he wasn't giving in.

"Are you okay Dad?" Naruto whispered to him, putting his own hands above his father's.

His father looked at him funny and laughed. "I couldn't be better Naruto. Now that you're home, I couldn't be happier." the laugh was a shadow of what it once was. Almost like he hadn't laughed in a long time. What had happened while he was away?

Closing the door behind them, his father yelled out, "Menma! He's home!" putting one arm around him, his father walked them farther into the nest of the Shadows. Naruto wished he'd turn and walk with him outside, because Naruto wanted to run but could not leave his father in this place any longer. Putting his arm around his father's waist, he tried to hide his fear. How could he leave his father to this, to his brother's shadows?

"Where are he I know Menma's here." his father said to himself. "Menma!"

"I heard you father," came another voice from the stairs. Not wanting to look up, but unable to stop himself, Naruto turned his eyes to his brother. Menma was a sight to behold. Looking like he should be on the cover of a magazine. His brother was at least as tall as his father and held the same frame his father once had. Wearing his traditional black. What it looked like Naruto could not say. If someone were to ask Naruto what he wore, he would have told them "Shadows" for he was surrounded by them. They were climbing all over him like smoke. Moving in a graceful dangerous dance. His eyes were their original blue but Naruto could see darkness lurking beneath them. Slowly the Shadows began to deepen, almost like they wanted Naruto to notice them. Naruto wanted to scream at his father and ask if he saw the Shadows that covered his son. Instead he only continued to look at Menma. His tricks wouldn't work on him anymore. Forcing his gaze from Menma, he focused his eyes on the stairs.

It was then he saw that with every step Menma took, he left a Shadow footprint. Each of them rising as soon as he took another step. Freezing up, Naruto wondered if this was how they were created. And if there was this many, how could there not be more Shadow Puppets? All his years in school, Naruto never once saw a Puppet but there were a few times he felt watched. He'd wake up and see something but when he turned the light on, nothing was ever there.

He must have made some movement or made some kind of noise, for his father turned and looked at him with a strange look upon his face and yet he said nothing.

"Naruto," Menma called out as he got closer and when he reached out to hug him, Naruto stepped back. Away from his father and away from him.

"Naruto?" his father frowned.

Never taking him eyes off Menma, Naruto held his breath. Slowly the Shadows evaporated from him and from everywhere that he could see. Menma frowned at him with both hands still reached out. "Naru?" he said in a voice that was so like his brother of old, that tears came to Naruto's eyes. Without thought, he ran toward Menma, hugging him for all that he was worth, Menma's taller frame bent slightly. This was his brother. And though he was possessed, Naruto vowed right then and there that he would save him. Hugging him with all his might, Naruto never saw the shadow come into Menma's eyes. Never saw the laughing Shadows begin to call to the one within him. It was only when he felt the murky malevolence rise within his heart, did he gasp. Trying with all that he had, he tried to push it back to the dark empty area within him and lock it up tight. Tried to control it as he had done so many times before.

Into his ear Menma quietly said. "I'm glad you're home, little brother." he froze at his strange voice. Then forcing himself to move, Naruto tried to pull back causing Menma to hold him tighter. "You will be ours." he heard the Shadow promise.

"Let me go, please." Naruto whispered quietly. "Please Menma, if you're in there, let me go." he begged, hoping if his brother was still in there, somehow he would free him. He felt tears fall down him face. Sliding down both their cheeks as they touched. It was as the first drop fell, did he feel Menma's hands tighten, loosen, and tighten again. Almost as if he were fighting himself. "Menma don't let them hurt me," he said in a tearful voice so low that he didn't know if Menma could hear him. "I love you Menma. Don't let them take me."

After what seemed like hours he felt Menma loosen his arms but before he completely let go it whispered, "We will let you go now but someday we will claim your soul. It belongs to us." the Shadow whispered.

Pulling away, Naruto saw into his eyes, that were now Shadowed to a blue so dark, that they looked unreal.

He felt his father place his hands upon his shoulders and said, "I'm glad you two are getting along." shock took over Naruto at his father's words. He was a direct descendent from the Namikaze line, did he not know that Naruto fought for his soul just seconds ago? Did he not know that Menma lost his years ago? Did he not even see the Shadows at all?

No. He knew none of this, for if he did, he would not be reaching out to Menma and he would not be holding them both in his arms. Why was he so blind to this?

He opened his mouth to demand…What? What could he ask that would not send him away again? What could he say? He was needed here to keep his father safe. Though his father didn't know it, Naruto did. Naruto was the only one standing between him and the Shadows.

Naruto glanced up at him and back at Menma who smiled at him. "Yes little brother, I'm glad that we can be a family." forcing a smile for his father's sake, he let his eyes tell Menma what he thought of that. What he thought of him. Menma's only reaction was a frown and a shift in his eyes, making them darker before they became their usual blue.

"Naruto." he heard from behind him. Forcing himself to look away from his brother, Naruto turned to the door, where his Mother stood.

And surprised didn't even cover it. His Mother was no longer the free women she used to be, dressing in clothes that didn't match. Today she wore a stiff suit in grey. Her hair was pulled back from her face in a tight bun. Her feet were clad in painful looking heels the same color as her dress, that gave her three inches. What shocked Naruto even more was his Mother's face. Her eyes held no emotion and her once healthy skin tone was pale, paler then before. Even when she was sending him away, she still had that free spirit. The face that was once made for dramatic scenes that were never real, was empty. Instead of looking lost in her own world as usual she now looked cruel. A tight smile stretched her lips, almost as if she forgot how to smile.

Looking up at his father, Naruto asked him with a look on what was going on. He felt an almost invisible shrug as his father moved his shoulders. He was no longer smiling instead his dad's eyes were sad and his face drawn.

Naruto looked at Menma and saw he was still watching him, a small smirk upon his lips. His eyes laughing at him in patronizing way. He did this, Naruto thought. Menma did this to her.

"Mother," Naruto said in a quiet voice, looking back at the women who was now a stranger. He made no move to hug his Mother because Naruto thought if he tried he would be rejected. And though he knew this, it still hurt when his Mother didn't reach for him either.

"Naruto we haven't seen you in almost three years and this is how you dress for our reunion." his Mother frowned as if Naruto was an insect.

"'Shina…." his father said in a tired voice.

"It's Kushina, Minato. How many times must I remind you?" she said as he glanced at him and then back to Naruto. Once again, looking him up and down in distain.

"Naruto just got home. Can we please at least enjoy this moment?" Minato said to his wife. His voice filled with barley contained anger.

"I am Darling." came her reply along with a freezing glance at his father. "Naruto, what is that awful thing on the ground?" turning to were his Mother looked, Naruto saw that he dropped his bag in his rush to his brother. Before he could even get it, Menma turned and picked it up, causing Naruto to hold his breath.

Looking at it with an odd expression upon his face, that was gone in a flash, Menma turned to Naruto with a smile, "I believe you dropped this, little brother." he said handing it to him.

Naruto quickly grabbed it and put in on one shoulder. "Thanks." he said with a forced smile. Hoping that would be the end of the questions concerning his bag.

"Come lets go eat." his father said with a strained smile, his arm sweeping out to show the way to the dining room.

"I can't. I have things to do." his Mother answered, looking at Naruto. "another time Naruto. Perhaps next week." she added as an afterthought, heading up the stairs. Never once looking back. With her back as straight as a board and her head slanted up like a queen, she left them all standing there like nothing. Like she forgotten they were there the minute she passed them.

Naruto watched his Mother with sad eyes. He saw no Shadows near her. He didn't even feel them as he did with Menma. But surely it had to be the Shadows, why else would his Mother turn on him?

"Come Naruto, Menma. Let us eat." his father said in a low voice rubbing his eyes and walking toward the dining room. Not even waiting to see it they followed. Naruto watched his father and felt pain for him. Taking a step forward only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder, Naruto looked at the hand and then to his brother's eyes.

"Release me Shadow." he hissed in a low whisper.

"And soon you shall be one too." Menma promised in a voice not his own. Chills spreading down Naruto's spine, he tried hard not to whimper in fear. Menma's eyes changed once again to the shadow blue and his body disappeared behind the Shadow's smoky form, making Naruto forget how to breathe.

"I would rather die than join you." he said trying to pull away and not succeeding. Its hand tightening painfully, digging into his shoulder. Naruto knew there would be bruises in the morning.

"And we would rather you live and be ours." it answered in a rough voice. Almost like a hundred people spoke at the same time in whispers.

"No." he bit out, somehow able to break free of him and take a few steps back. It looked at him and though it had no form, Naruto thought it smiled,

"You have no choice. So long as you breathe, you belong to us."

"Menma would not let you hurt me."

"But Menma has no choice. He's already ours." it laughed. Naruto flinched as it's painful screeching filled his ears. Squeezing his eyes, he pressed his hands hard against his head, his body bowing over, trying to protect itself.

Then in a voice that was his brother's it went on, "Tell father, I'm going to have to decline tonight's dinner." he said, gently pulling Naruto into a standing position once again, waiting until he opened his eyes and met his gaze, "I have a date with Ino and I'm already running behind schedule. I promise to make this up to you later little brother." he promised. Kissing his forehead before Naruto could stop him, and just like that he was gone.

Naruto stared at the door as it closed behind him and he continued to stand there, long after he was gone. Ino. The friend he thought of as his sister, and lost long ago to the Shadows. Ino who never even had a chance.

With his arms hugging his stomach tightly, he glanced at the ground and allowed his thoughts to overpower him. Was _it_ right? Would he fall too? Would he be like him? "No," he said to himself. "Not like him, not like them."

"Naruto? Menma?" he heard his father call from the dining room. Startling him out of his dark thoughts. Walking once more to the dining area, he noticed that all the paintings that used to be on the wall were gone. Surprise caused him to stop and look around at the bare walls. The only thing there were the outlines of what used to be.

"Naruto? Where's your brother?" his father asked as he came back out to stand in front of him.

"Dad where are all the paintings?" he asked, never taking his eyes from the wall.

His father looked at the wall as if seeing it for the first time. "Your Mother burned them." he said. Naruto waited for him to say more and when he didn't, he looked at him. What he saw stopped his question in his throat. His father's face was full of pain and tears fell silently from his eyes. The eyes that were never once without a smile. His lips tightened together as he held in his pain and his whole body was shaking as he tried to control himself.

"Dad," Naruto said, placing his arms around his big, much thinner, frame.

His father's arms came around him in turn and held him tight as he cried, his knees giving out as if they couldn't hold him anymore. As he rocked them back and forth, Naruto felt tears begin to slide down his own face again, feeling his pain mingle and grow within his own heart. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay." he heard himself saying over and over again. Whether it was to his father or himself, he didn't know.

"No Naruto, it's not. Everything is wrong." he cried as he buried his face into Naruto's hair. "It's all wrong." his hold on him tightening painfully as they sat on the cold wooden floor, both crying for all that was gone. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they sat in the following silence, simply holding each other.

"Look at us looking like a pile of little girls." his father tried to joke. But it fell flat of the effect he seemed to want. "Listen sweetheart, I want to tell you something," standing up, he reached for him and seemed to think about how to go about it. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell you. It can wait that long. Tonight let's celebrate. Just the two of us. The foods already getting cold anyway. Lets eat before it loses it flavor completely." he said with a sad smile. Naruto wanted to know what it was he wanted to say but couldn't force himself to ask. He needed to forget for a moment and he wanted to help him.

"Okay Dad." Naruto said as his father placed his hand on his waist and reached down for the bag that once again ended up on the floor, his fahter asked, "So what did you make for dinner?"

His smile was in his eyes this time as he looked down at him and led him into the dining room. "Thanksgiving."

Kushina stood at the top of the stairs watching them as they cried together and then left together. Placing a hand above her mouth she walked quietly and quickly back to her room. When she entered, she layed on the bed and let her tears free. She knew she was hurting Minato. She knew that everything she did made him lose a little more of himself but she had to keep him safe, had to keep her family safe. Everything she did was to protect them. Though Minato didn't see the Shadows, she did. She started to see them when she made the decision to send Naruto away. When she noticed the way they watched him, she acted fast. She wasn't sure why Minato was blind to them but she was glad.

She knew Menma was one but he was her baby and he could be saved. And he would save him. And Kushina would save him. She knew she had to change her ways in order to accomplish what she set out to do. She couldn't be the same dreamer she once was. Instead She had to be more in touch with the world. She gave up her art and burned every one she had painted. And for each one that burned she cried.

In order to find out all she could about the Shadows and about everything and anything that would tell her how to bring back the Crystals, she had to let go of her life. Though she knew as much as anyone in this house about the Crystals and the damn Shadows, she needed to find out more.

She took up a pretend job so that she could get out of the house in order to avoid the Shadows that watched her whenever she was home. She became more distant to everyone and let go of her friends so that if something was to happen to her, if the Shadows were to get her, it wouldn't hurt them as much.

"I love you." she cried looking at the photo she hid beneath the bed. The photo of her family before the Shadows came back. Before they took Menma and tried to take Naruto. She rubbed her hand over Minato's face and felt a pain so deep she couldn't catch her breath.

Every time she saw Minato she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to jump in his arms and hold him tight and never let go. But she couldn't and tonight when she saw Naruto for the first time in three long years, years that she cried every night for him, she wanted to hold her little boy and never let go. She wanted to kiss his forehead, his cheeks and hug him even tighter. For three years that Naruto was gone, none of them contacted him. Every time Minato wanted to, she'd make up some excuse. One right after another. Soon he stopped asking. It was for the best, though she hated every minute of it, Kushina did not regret it. But now Naruto was back and Kushina was so angry. Why cold he not stay away? Didn't he know the dangers? She had to send him away again. She had to protect him but how could she make her son leave? She loved him so much and though she could not hold him, she did not wish to send him away.

More tears fell from her eyes as she realized she would have to do this again tomorrow, and every day after, if she were to keep them. She would have to pretend to be cruel, to not care, to make them believe whatever she could, to keep them safe. "Oh god, I'm so sorry."

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Naruto layed in bed after hours of talking with his father. And though it was two in the morning, he still felt quite full. His father wasn't kidding when he said Thanksgiving. He smiled as he remembered all the food from the turkey, to the mashed potatoes, and everything else. He knew him too well to know that 'Thanksgiving' would be the best meal anyone would ever have.

During dinner, they had talked about nothing really. He asked Naruto about school. Naruto asked him about work. They spoke of sports and which dish on the table was the best. They spoke of new movies and shows. They spoke of music. In fact, they spoke of everything but their family. Not even memories were remembered. It was best though, thought Naruto, this way they didn't have to mourn all the happiness that they were denied now.

"Memories are best forgotten." he said softly, looking around the emptiness that lingered around him. His room was even more plain then before. Holding only a queen bed, and a dresser. His closet was completely empty and everything else was gone. When his father helped him bring up his two suitcases, they just stood there looking into the empty room.

"Your Mother put everything into the attic," his father said at last, placing his stuff near the door.

Naruto felt lost inside at the time, unable to feel anything else. Now he just felt empty. It was as if his mind simply closed up now, as if it were unable to take another hit.

"We will go up there tomorrow and bring it down." his father had said, not even looking at him. Almost as if he thought Naruto would blame him.

Naruto had looked at his father and said, "That's okay, Dad," he tried to smile but he didn't think he succeeded because his father looked at him and placed the palm of his hand upon his cheek. He looked at him for a long time an, then with the same hand he cupped the back of his head and placed a kiss on his forehead. He stood like that for a while and when he pulled back, Naruto thought he saw anger in his face that was gone so fast he could not be sure.

"Naruto," he said but was unable to say more. He opened his mouth again and then closed it. Finally he let him go and stood back. Nodding his head he stepped into the hallway and with his hand on the knob he said goodnight and closed the door.

Naruto then heard him walk to his study. He heard the door open and close and then all was silent.

Three hours later, he was still awake. Menma had not come home yet but he knew he would not stay away. For whatever reason, the Shadows wanted him and Menma was their way to achieve this. Did they know that even though Menma wasn't really inside his own body they could never hurt him?

Yes. Why else would they keep Naruto alive? He was their door. He was his security blanket. But was he still? Again the answer was yes. Menma still protected him from the evil of those things. He still kept him safe, fighting with the Shadow so that they would not hurt him. It was Menma in his own body fighting the Shadow for control. He was still Naruto's guardian angel, his very own angel since they were children. Even when they were three, he would not let anything or one scare or hurt him. And even though his soul was shadowed he was still keeping Naruto safe.

"You're still there Menma," he said in to the silence of the night. Sitting up, he softly laughed. "You're still fighting to protect me." pushing his hair from his face he smiled. "I still have a chance of saving you and I promise I will." laying back down he looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

It was a noise that woke him, not ten minutes later, that had Naruto's heart racing. Not wanting to move or open his eyes, Naruto layed there on his back with the blankets pulled below his waist and waited, trying to place what woke him. Straining his ears, he tried hard to hear if he could catch something again. A dream? Was it a nightmare that woke him? Relaxing a little Naruto took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

Out of nowhere a hand covered his mouth and held him down tightly. With wide open eyes, Naruto tried to see through the darkness. Struggling to get free, he used his hands to slap at whoever held him down. In the back of his mind he heard noises but that did little to stop him from kicking out with his feet as he tried to scream through the hand.

Naruto felt tears fall down his face. Fear began to build as he struggled more to the point of exhaustion. Something grabbed both of his arms and held them forcefully back. His legs were also given the same treatment. And when he was bound by whatever held him down, Naruto stopped moving, trying to conserve his energy. The dark began to move as the dim light of the moon spilled into the room.

It was then that Naruto saw that it was not a hand that held him down but something else. Fear exploded when Naruto saw the Shadows swaying above him to their own melody, gently moving back and forth. Everywhere. They were everywhere or so he guessed. There were so many that their forms overlapped each other making them thicker in shape. More bold in color but never truly black. Never truly darkness.

They moved gently like a curtain in the breeze and each kept brushing gently against him. Grazing his hand, arm, leg, face, feet. He flinched with each painful touch. And when he felt the evil within beginning to rise, he tried in vane to escape. Pain was everywhere as his own darkness climbed to the surface. Looking down at his body he screamed through the Shadow holding his mouth closed.

His body was fading into the thing. He could see its sharp outline surround him, and when his body was completely thick with Shadows, making his normal skin look like he swallowed a starless night, it began to push through. Naruto felt like someone was stabbing him with thousands of needles. Each hitting in different places upon his body. He tried to scream but nothing came out. His body no longer listened to him. He jerked in different directions as he tried harder to escapse, and with each movement he felt more pain. Naruto's last clear thought was, 'Menma, help me.' His mind began shut off and his vision became foggy as everything faded away.

"Naruto!" someone shouted. "Wake up! You have to wake up!" Naruto slowly began to stir but could not open his eyes, his mind still trapped in the pain. "Wake up! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

With a gasp his eyes opened to the midnight air looking for the one calling to him. Placing his hand upon his chest he called out softly, "Hello?" not getting an answer he called out again. Silence was his only reply. Sitting up, he pushed his hair away from his face and cursed as his hand came away with sweat. Getting out of the bed he reached into the closet and pulled out his black bag.

Reaching inside he released a breath when he felt the small box carrying the crystals.

"_Come_."

Glancing around Naruto tried to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" he called as fear began to overwhelm him again. He was such a coward, always afraid of something. "Answer me!" he demanded, hoping he sounded braver then he felt.

Standing, he clutched the bag close as he went to turn on the light. The light flickered and then died at the same moment the moon was covered by the clouds, plunging him into darkness.

"_Come_."

"_You have to come_."

"_This way_."

"_Before it's too late_."

"_Come_."

"_Hurry_."

The voices echoed throughout his room in soft whispers, making it hard to tell if they were male or female. "Who are you?" he whispered, as he moved to the center of the room.

"_Hurry_!"

"_Come_!"

"_You have to go! NOW_!"

Naruto quickly grabbed his jeans and pulled them over his boxers shorts. He then grabbed his jacket and searched for some shoes. Not finding his tennis shoes, he began to dig through his bags until he found his Nikes. Pulling them on without socks, he headed for the door.

"Where are you?" he asked hoping they would answer him. After all, if they were telling him to leave, they couldn't be bad right? Bad things don't give you warnings and they don't save you from nightmares. Trying to tell himself he believed it, so as not to let fear rule him, he walked out the door and stopped on the stairs.

"_Silence_."

"_Hurry_."

"_You have to go_."

"_Down_."

"_Leave_." the voices echoed softly in the night air. All of them sounding urgent. Who were they?

Letting the voices lead him, he hurried quietly down the stairs and stopped. Where was he supposed to go? And what of his father? "I can't leave him." he whispered and began to hurry up the stairs to get the man.

"_NO_!"

"_TURN AROUND_!"

"_LEAVE_!"

"Not without my father." he said, ignoring them as he made his way to his father's office. Putting the bag over his shoulder he walked into the room and stopped. Though there was barley any light, he saw the mess everywhere. Everything that was upon the shelves was scattered upon the floor. Broken glass littered the room and the desk his father loved so much, was broken in half. The windows were the only thing in tact.

"Dad!" Naruto cried as he ran out of the office and into his parents bedroom. Once again he froze as he saw the same thing there. Nothing was left untouched save for the windows. Backing out he turned and faced his brother's room.

Walking closer he opened his door and slowly pushed it open. Expecting to see the same thing, Naruto gasped as he saw nothing. The room was bare of everything save for a paper folded in half in the middle of the floor.

"_LEAVE_!"

"_LEAVE_!"

"_LEAVE_!"

"_YOU MUST ESCAPE_!"

Naruto once again ignored them and walked into the room. Bending down he reached for the paper and unfolded it. Inside was a small picture of his whole family taken years ago. Each one of them smiling without a care in the world. In the background was their house. On the paper behind it was hand writing he had never seen.

'In the night, you pray and weep, fearing the world that soon shall be.

In the day, you cry some more, for the shadow world is all you see.

In the evening, you wish for death, for everyone you knew, lived before.

In the dawn, you come to realize, the crystals fall and the shadows soar.

In this moment you comprehend.

That the world you knew has come to an end.'

No, he would not let that happen. He would stop him. Pulling the picture out he stuffed it in his pocket and crumbled up the paper.

Turning around he came to a stop. Above the door was another message.

Do you hear the silence?

It was then that he heard nothing. In fact, the voices weren't there either. Panic settled in as he realize he was alone. Walking forward he heard the unmistakable sound of a Shadow's cry. Closing his eyes he kept walking even when he felt it getting closer. When he reached the door he ran out. Turning he saw the Shadow laughing at him as it slowly followed him out of the room and into the hall. With a soft cry he ran. Down the stairs and to the front door. Pulling it open he turned again against his will to see if it was coming.

Nothing. Nothing but a light coming out of the open hidden door.

"_Go_." someone whispered into the night. And though he knew it meant leave, he walked toward the light.

Walking in he found the room intact save for the mirror door. The once plain mirror was broken upon the floor. Making his way over the glass he walked through the gaping hole and down the hallway.

For the second time in his life it was dark. No fire lined the walls as all the torches layed broken upon the floor. Glow sticks were lined up along both sides of the walkway. Reaching into his bag he prayed his flashlight was still working. Finding it right away he flicked it on and nodded when it actualy worked. Flicking it off he put the bag back upon his shoulder and walked on, picking up glow sticks along the way. When he got to the partially open door, he heard his brother's voice. Removing his bag once again he placed the glow sticks inside and closed the bag. Turning his eyes to the small crack, he covered his mouth.

The beautiful tarps that covered the walls were shredded and the stones that proudly stood in the center of the room now littered the floor along with different shades of glow sticks. But what made tears fall down Naruto's face was seeing his Mother's broken body craddled in his crying father's arms.

"Now father, unless you want to follow Mother you will do as I tell you." his brother said.

"I don't know where they are!" he screamed. "Why are you doing this, Menma?"

"I need the crystals and I know you know where they are. TELL ME!" he screamed as he grabbed his father by the hair and pulled his head back. "Tell me." he whispered in a gentle voice a moment later. "I waited this long, built up my strenght until I was strong enough, but you...tell me father."

"I don't know." Minato said as pain covered his features. "I don't know."

"Wrong answer." Menma hissed as he tossed him across the room, smirking as their father landed in a pile of stone. His father cried out as he made impact and Naruto bit his hand to keep from crying out with him. Wanting to run to him but unable to do so, Naruto stood frozen in place as he watched his brother.

"Damn you Minato. I only want the Crystals. That's all I want. Not even your dead wife could sway you but perhaps your other son. Maybe he will make you talk." Menma said in a bored tone. Hands in his pockets of his black jeans, he circled their father.

Each turn seemed to get wider. With each circle, Menma walked closer to Naruto and over the body of their Mother as if she was not there. His Mother. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be dead. Naruto stared down at the face, that he knew so well, covered in blood. Her eyes stared back at Naruto watching him with an empty look. Her last moments forever painted upon her face.

"Leave Naruto out of this. I should have listened to him. I should have believed him. He knew what you were and I thought-"

"That he was jealous of me. Yes, I know. I heard you say this before. Stupid man. You should have listened to him but you didn't and now your wife is dead and you are about to join her." Menma said in a voice filled with amusement. Checking his nails and straightening his clothes he stood over their father. "Now lets try this again. When I ask this time, you will tell me the truth. Where are the Crystals?"

His father closed his eyes as he silently cried out. Shadows slowly began to move throughout the room coming out of nowhere and everywhere. They climbed down the walls and across the floors as they made their way to his father. Each passing over him, barley touching, but still his father flinched and still tears fell.

"Menma!" Minato screamed as one began to cover his lower body.

"Well?" Menma crouched down beside him, resting his arms upon his knees, his hands dangled between, he watched Minato with a blank expression.

"Tell me."

"Leave him alone!" Naruto screamed as he threw the door open and turned on his flashlight. The Shadows screeched as the light touched them causing them to move away. Menma jumped up in surprise and then smiled when he saw him.

"Little brother I'm so happy you could join us." he said as he walked toward him. His body moving in a graceful rhythm unnatural to the human body.

"Leave my father alone." Naruto said again, hoping his voice didn't tremble as he swung the beam of the flash light back and forth over the whole room and his father. The Shadows screeching turned into silence but still they moved if the light came near. Some even tried to get closer to Naruto but stayed back when the light hit them.

"Run Naruto! Don't let him get you!" his father cried as he tried to move. He still wore the same clothes he had on at dinner, Naruto realized. Why that would matter he didn't know. he just knew that his nice clothes were now in tatters and covered in blood.

"Yes Naruto run. Let me enjoy the chase and capture." Menma said as he got closer, his Shadow starting to overpower his own body. Naruto swung the flashlight at him and Menma flinched. Covering his eyes he took a step back, the Shadow hiding beneath his skin, and in a voice filled with anger, he said, "Put that away Naruto."

"Leave my father alone." he said keeping the light on him. Menma growled and took another step back.

"Naruto I will not tell you again."

"Run Naruto! Go please, don't let me lose you too." his father cried as he tried to sit up. His body convulsed in agony and his breath coming in short gasps. "Run Naruto!" his father said as he turned his head and looked at him. "Your Mother knew all along. She was trying to protect you… She loved you. I love you." he said in a rasped voice. His eyes begging for him to leave.

"Daddy…." Naruto cried, watching his father..

"Please Naru….. No matter what happens, run." Minato tried to smile but he could not pull it off. Using the last bit of his strength he threw himself at Menma. Catching him at the waist, he took him down to the floor. Menma screeched in an inhuman way as he went down. In an instant his body was covered in Shadows, each reaching for and grabbing at his father. "Run!"

Naruto turned and ran. His flashlight broke as it made contact with the door frame and still he ran. By the time he reached the mirror door, he heard complete silence. Stopping he turned around and called out for his father in a small voice. "Please be okay." he prayed. Stepping through the frame, Naruto stopped again when he heard someone call his name. What he saw had him running again. Glow sticks were being tossed down the hallway each one getting closer and closer, and the Shadows moved right along with them. Naruto ran to the hidden door and turned off the light, making sure to shut it behind him. Spotting the front door, he put on a burst of speed until he made it to his car. Digging through his bag, he trembled as he tried to find his keys and with a cry of relief he reved the car and sped away.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Menma watched Naruto as he smiled. He watched him until he could see nothing of his car. Soon, he promised, already anticipating when they would next meet. Walking backward, he closed the front door and glanced down at his left hand.

The fake crystals gleamed in the light, almost as if they were mocking him. Glaring down at them he closed his fist until he heard the cracks. When he opened his hand, he smiled again as the dust floated to the floor.

"Come father, lets enjoy a meal." he laughed as he walked into the dining room. His father following behind him. A Shadow surrounding his body for a brief moment before retreating within him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks since Naruto last heard from his father. Many nights he would cry himself to sleep. Pain always engulfed him whenever he thought of him. Surely if he was not a coward he could of saved him. But he was. He froze when he first saw his parents being hurt and he ran like a coward, when he could have stayed and fought.

"I should have stayed with you Daddy." he said into the hotel room he occupied for the night. Trying to take his mind off of his family, he glanced around the room. A single twin size bed with a gray sheet and one pillow that he sat upon. Across the bed was an old 26" T.V. that didn't even look like it worked. To the corner was a table made for two that had seen much better days. The carpet was a faded color that he could not identify. And the only thing covering the window was a holy curtain. Glancing at the bathroom he wrinkled his nose. Colored in the most agonizing shade of green with a cracked toilet and a musty, smelling, rusting looking shower. A sink that only rust colored water came out of and a mirror so small he could barley see his whole face. Nothing lined the wall.

But it was useable for tonight. Tomorrow he would move on. Not finding anything else in the room to catch his curiosity, his mind, once again, returned to his family. Glancing down at the picture within his hand he felt another tear fall. The picture he found in Menma's room was a mocking reminder of what he no longer had.

Rubbing the tear away with the back of his hand in anger, Naruto kissed the picture and layed down, placing it next to his head, and fell into an agitated sleep.

"_Do not blame yourself_," echoed throughout his mind. "_You_ _did what you could_."

No he didn't he could have done more he could have…..

"_No_."

"I could have tried something," he said

"_You ran_," it said back.

"So you rub it in my face. I know what I am. I'm nothing but a coward." he cried.

"_No_."

"Yes I am. I am nothing."

"_No_."

"If you know so much more then tell me." he replied in anger.

Silence lasted so long that he didn't think it would reply.

"_You are on the path chosen for you_."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"_Fight_."

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered.

"_Find that which is lost and return that which was stolen_."

"What does that mean!?" he screamed.

"_Wake up_."

Naruto eyes popped open. Revealing the room in a splotchy sunny light. Sitting up, he glanced around, looking for the echos that lingered.

"A dream?"

Getting up he went to the bathroom sink and tossed water into his face, though it disgusted him. He thought about taking a shower but cut that thought off quickly. Who knew what lived in there? Going back into the room, he sat on the bed and pulled on a new pair of socks and his shoes. His jeans, that he bought two nights ago, would have to last another day. Grabbing his jacket and a Wal-Mart bag filled with a few articles of clothing, some food and water, with his right hand he reached for his black bag with the other.

_Find that which is lost and return that which was stolen_.

Putting everything back upon the bed he reached into the black bag. After a few seconds of digging, his hand finally collided with the small box holding the crystals. Pulling it out, he gently opened the plain wooden box and stared at the shiny Crystals, each in their own velvet cocoon.

"Find that which was lost….." pulling out the orange Fire Crystal Naruto held it between his thumb and his pointer-finger, eye level. "Are you what was lost?" turning his hand over he let it roll into his palm. Closing his fist around it gently, he looked at the others. "But you're not lost, nor are you stolen." confusion spread throughout his mind, soon forming a headache. "I'm thinking too much. I have to move before they come. I have to bring out the Crystal Warriors..." he said in understanding, "They are what's lost. The Crystals are here, but they are not. They have no body to return to. How do I bring you back now?" he asked all the Crystals as he put the orange one back. "Or are you stolen? For now you have no body and no way to come alive. Am I to find something to return you to?" shaking his head with frustration as it filled with more questions then answers, Naruto closed the lid and put it gently in his bag. Looking around the room to see if he had everything, he gathered his bags and left.

Two hours later Naruto realized he was lost. Sure he knew he was in Nevada, he just didn't know where. It didn't help that there weren't signs nor was there any thing human around. Just wide open spaces and a lot of nothing. Not like back home where everything was marked.

"Come on, where am I? Where is someone? Why is there no one driving? Why the heck am I talking to myself?" Naruto sighed and took a deep breath, trying to remember how he got lost. After leaving the motel he got in his car and…. And he didn't know. His head at the time was filled with so many thoughts and he didn't even see what way he took off in.

"Well if I'm lost Menma has a harder time of finding me, I hope." he said out loud wishing he could see the silver lining. Turning on the radio Naruto started flipping through stations hoping to find something this time. "Please don't give me static." he begged the radio and when the radio started playing music of some kind Naruto began to look for something he would listen to. When he found nothing but that one station he went back. "I guess you will have to do." he said "Just wish I knew what I was listening to." he drove on listening to the slow beat of whatever the song was. After fifteen minutes of trying to understand the unknown language, Naruto turned off the radio feeling even more depressed than ever.

Crystals, he thought, lets think of Crystals. They were created to fight the Shadows. "I wonder how that man thought to make Crystals?" he said out loud. "And how did he know which one would work?" he knew he made them hoping to avenge his family but he died before the Crystals came to life. Then Jiraiya took over, and began to find a way to bring them to life in the process, he died trying to wake them. But unlike Hashirama, his death gave birth to Spirit. Then his son with no name, went on with the journey but he disappeared and was never heard from again. The Crystals went on to fight over centuries before the Shadows were pushed back into their world. Afterwards, the Crystals disappeared and were found as stones by the Namikaze line. Their Crystals were lost then and found centuries later all in different places with different people. Yet each person that found them was part of his family. The family who's only line left was that of his father's. Just him and Menma.

"Why did he have to be an only child!" Naruto yelled and hit the steering wheel with the palm of his hand. Anger built up in him as he drove. "If he had a brother or a sister, anyone, I wouldn't be alone! I would have had someone!" he went on as he spoke of his father. "Why couldn't there be someone to help me!" The road began to blur and Naruto could not go on. Pulling over to the side of the road he got out, dragging the black bag behind him, he popped the trunk open and threw the bag in. Unable to do anything else but stare at it.

"What am I doing?" Naruto whispered as he leaned over the trunk his head resting on the door.

"Who's going to help me figure this out?" he closed his eyes and cursed every bad thing that happened to his family. Pulling out the picture from the side of his bag, Naruto looked it over. "What am I supposed to do Daddy?" he said as he ran his thumb over his face.

_Run_.

"Who's there?" Naruto jumped as he turned to look for the voice.

_Leave_.

Remembering the voices that woke him from that nightmare, Naruto obeyed. Slamming the trunk closed, after grabbing his bag, he ran to the driver's side and took off.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked hoping to get an answer.

_Faster_.

Naruto pushed the gas pedal down and sped up. Looking into his review mirror he saw the Shadows. Thousands of them all moving quickly over the empty space. Each moving like one. Gasping, he pressed the gas all the way down. Land and weeds turned into blurs and the Shadows became a distant memory.

Twenty minutes later Naruto pulled over as a siren came out of nowhere. With the lights flashing, a police man got out of the car wearing a brown uniform and black sunglasses. He was at least 5'11 give or take a few inches. And his hair was short and orange. Naruto would have put him at twenty five but he couldn't be sure.

"Wonderful." he said into the silent car. Pushing the button that lowered the window, Naruto waited.

"Good afternoon." the officer said when he was standing beside his car. His left arm resting on the roof while his head pushed its way intoNaruto's window.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" he asked, his breath smelling like tuna fish. It took all Naruto had not to gag.

"I can take a guess." he answered, as he pulled his head farther back, hoping the cop didn't realizes he was trying to find breathable air.

"Ah… we got a smart one don't we. Well just to make sure we're on the same page, let me tell you." he went on as he removed his sunglasses. He had the most beautiful set of blue eyes Naruto had ever seen. Twenty five. He couldn't be older than that. It was then Naruto saw how good looking he was. Even though he never looked at anyone in quite this way, Naruto was left speechless at the man's beauty.

"You see, you were speeding," the cop said in disapproval. "I know for a fact boy, that there is no speed limit over 120 mph anywhere. At least not off the track." he smiled at his own joke and Naruto all but turned to mush, if only his breath didn't stink... wait what was wrong with him? "Now I know we are known as the sinner's state, but we don't start to sin until we get farther down south, boy."

"Naruto, my name's Naruto, officer... Y. Akatsuki." he said reading his name tag. Oh My God he was flirting with a cop! Had he lost his mind? Was he finally going crazy! Naruto thought of all the reasons why that would be a bad idea but no matter what he told himself, he couldn't stop smiling like a fool. Why was he acting this way? He had never flirted with a guy. Had never really even noticed them before. Was the shock of running from the Shadows a cause for this change?

"Well Naruto," Akatsuki smiled again, "you want to tell me why you were speeding."

It took Naruto a full minute to figure out what he said. Feeling himself blush, he sure hoped it wasn't noticeable. "I was…" what was he supposed to tell him? He was fleeing from Shadows and trying to save the world at the same time? Ummm, not going to happen. Wait, why should he care? He was in depression not happy, happy, joy, joy mode. After all he just lost his family. He was not ready to start looking at guys. Was everything finally breaking inside of him that he just couldn't think anymore? What about his family? Just thinking of his family again, Naruto felt like crying. Turning his head away, while he tried to get himself undercontrol, he looked into the mirror. In the distance it looked like a storm coming but in reality Naruto knew what it was.

"Well?" the cop asked again. His face losing the charming smile and turning somewhat serious. "Look-"

"Get in." Naruto said not taking his eyes off the mirror and starting the car.

"What?" confusion clouded his face.

"If you want to stay…alive you have to get in." Naruto said wanting to take off but unable to leave the cop to the Shadows.

"Are you threatening a cop, boy?" he asked as his hand went for his gun. His face completely set.

"Look I don't have time to explain. Please trust me." Naruto begged as he tried to reason with him.

"I'm going to have to ask you to turn off the vehicle." Akatsuki said stepping back.

"Look," Naruto pointed to the rear of the car as he opened his door and stepped out, making Akatsuki jump back. "Do you see that?"

Akatsuki looked at it for what seemed like forever. Finally when he turned his head to look at Naruto he said, "It looks like a storms moving in."

"Yes, but it's not the kind you think it is." he said getting desperate. Reaching over quickly Naruto moved Akatsuki's hand and grabbed his gun. Pointing it at him, Naruto hoped he didn't challenge this. "GET IN!" he screamed wanting to move.

The voices in his head stayed completely quiet. Why didn't they warn him?

"Calm down, okay, let's all calm down." Akatsuki paled with his hands in the air. His face a mixture of shock, fear, and anger.

"Please." Naruto whispered. Pushing him toward the passenger side.

"Okay." he nodded quickly. His hands still in the air he walked quickly with urging from Naruto. "This is against the law. Kidnapping an officer will get you time."

"Kidnapping anyone would get you time. But I'm not."

"You're not what?" he said as the door slammed on his face.

Naruto ran to the other side, all the while keeping his eyes on the cloud coming closer and closer. Jumping in the car he tossed the gun to the back and took off. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Akatsuki looking at the gun.

"Kidnapping you. I'm saving your life... Don't think about it. You'll die if we stop."

"Look, obviously someone messed with your meds. I'm a reasonable guy, I understand you have some issues. But this is-"

Naruto laughed. Looking over at Akatsuki's startled face, he said, "I wish that was my problem. At least things would make more sense." turning his head he saw the Shadows moving faster. Soon they covered Akatsuki's car. Turning forward Naruto felt his heart race. "Look."

Akatsuki turned completely around. His gasp told Naruto that he saw what he did. "What is that?" he said. Turning his pale face back toward him.

"Shadows. Now put on your seatbelt."

"What?" doing as he asked, Akatsuki sat back down and buckled up all the while keeping his eyes on the cloud.

"Shadows. They've been around for….. Forever. They cause whoever they touch unbelievable pain. The lucky ones die."

"And the unlucky?"

"Turn into Puppets. People that no longer have a say in what their body does or says." he explained.

"Why does no one know about this?" Akatsuki asked as he grabbed onto the door and the dashboard. "You do have a license don't you?"

"Yes I do. And people don't know because my family has been keeping it a secret. Through every generation, my family has been hoping to bring back the Crystals to life in case of this. I think. The Shadows are gone." slowing down somewhat Naruto wished for something good to happen.

"Crystals?…. You think?"

"Yes Crystals or the Crystal Warrors. They were created a long time ago to fight the last invasion of the Shadows. Now I'm trying to bring them back."

"You know, if I wasn't here for real and I was watching something like this on T.V. I would enjoy it but…."

"Real life killing action is always dangerous." the road was coming to a fork and Naruto had a split second to choose one.

_Left_.

"Now you come back." Naruto muttered as he went left.

"What?"

"Nothing." please don't let him ask more. Cute guys do not have to know he was talking to voices. Pretend to be brave. Yeah like that's going to work, he thought to himself. Although so far he was pulling it off. Maybe. Uhhh. he was so shallow. Thinking of himself when his whole family was gone. He felt sadness as he once again relived his father's cries. Tears slowly begin to fall and he wiped at them angrily.

"Hey now, no need to cry. Especially at the speed you're going. If it helps, I think I'm the only cop to get taken hostage by his own gun without much effort on the kidnapper's part." Akatsuki said getting a little frown but trying not to. Or maybe he was seeing his own death. Either way he didn't have to worry about that. Naruto was a very good driver. You had to be if you wanted to stay alive.

"Sorry. Just reliving the past."

"So why not talk about it."

Trying to get his mind off the subject he instead asked another question. "Why didn't you call your cop friends on your radio?"

"I tried but it stopped working the second you drove by me."

"Why didn't you run when I was getting in the car."

"And take a chance you'd shoot me. No thank you. I like my body without extra holes. Besides I was always a sucker for a gorgeous petite guys with a take charge attitude." he grinned again and winked at him.

"You're not much taller then me..." Naruto muttered then said. "So why did you become a cop?" he asked as he took a wide turn. Why couldn't roads just be straight lines. Especially if there was nothing else out there.

"Both my parents were in the air force. I realized that I can't handle flying at all. I get sick just thinking about it. So I became a cop."

Naruto laughed. Maybe if he came along for the ride, the trip won't be so bad. His smile turned to a frown when he realized Akatsuki might not want to stay with him. Maybe he had a family of his own he rather be with.

"Do you want to go home?" Naruto asked holding his breath.

"That would have been nice but since my home is the other way… And besides I have no one to go home to." seeing the question on Naruto's face he explained. "My parents passed away years ago. My mom to cancer and my dad through a robbery. I know, he goes to war and comes back to get shot by some kid who wanted the ten dollars my dad had in his wallet." he said with a touch of bitterness, "As for anybody else, well there is nobody."

"I'm sorry." he said feeling the grief he must have felt when he lost his parents.

"It's fine. Really. They both lived great lives."

Wanting to move on to a not so depressing matter, he asked the next thing he could come up with. "What about cop friends or a girlfriend?"

"The 'cop friends' as you like to put them, don't really like me. One; because I'm to young and two; because I talk a lot…. Oh and three; because I'm bi." he grinned at Naruto again and waggled his eyebrows. "As for girlfriends. Don't have one. I think the last relationship I had was when I was twenty. Ended badly of course. Turns out she was dating her brother's best friend's brother's best friend or something like that. Needless to say I found out and broke it off. Of course, she ended up marrying that guy and had a kid. But there's a rumor that says its not his and it belongs to the brother of his best friend."

"Wow ask you a question and get a biography." Naruto said in stunned silence.

"Hey now, if you don't want to know something just tell me to stop. I had a guy tell me to shut it when I was arresting him. Told me to stick a sock in it and take him to jail." he laughed slapping at his knee. "It was a first for me. You see, after I read him his rights and put him in the car, we got to talking about this and that. At the end of the drive I had him so talked out he couldn't see straight. Now its your turn." at his look he went on. "Tell me about you."

"Don't you find it strange that you were...kidnapped?"

"No, this is just another adventure. Don't know why, but I can't work myself into a panic. This seems...like it was meant to be. Anyway, I was thinking of quitting the force. Now answer my question."

"What would you like to know?" already he could feel himself shut down.

"I don't know, anything I guess. Do you have any family?" he said turning to the window.

"Not anymore."

Turning back to him, Akatsuki waited for more. When nothing came forth he asked, "What do you mean?"

"They're all gone."

"Okay then. Are you sure you're not a cop? They all answer without really giving anything away."

"Not a cop. I had a mom and dad. My mom is gone and I don't know about my dad. The last time I saw him he was fighting the Shadows. My brother died a long time ago. But his body is still talking and moving." there was no hope for him. Naruto wished he realized it that night he first saw them.

"He's a Shadow?" Akatsuki said quietly. He squeezed Naruto's shoulder and then put his hand back in his lap. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

"Hey look a store. Lets stop and buy some food and stuff."

"What?" now it was his turn to embrace confusion.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to travel in my uniform with no food or water? Nope not going to happen."

"So you're staying?" Naruto asked hoping he was right.

He gave his a crooked grin, dimples and all. "Uh, yeah. I'm not going to let you have all the fun. Besides if I wasn't here, I'd be at home watching reruns of some cartoon or something."

"I'm glad you're coming with me." Naruto said meaning it, not sure why he needed him, but knowing he had to be there. It was kind of a weird impulsion. Maybe with his help things could go right for a change.

"Me too, doll face, me too." when the car came to a stop Akatsuki got out and waited until he joined him. Putting his arm around Naruto's shoulder he walked with him toward the Wal-Mart. Wow, Wal-Marts were everywhere now a days. Even the lot was somewhat full.

"Where's your radio?" Naruto asked when he didn't see it.

"Took it off in the car. No point in standing out. Besides I'd look like an idiot for no reason."

**._:-:-:-:_.**

"So tell me about these Crystals." Akatsuki said in a whisper as he pushed the cart and threw in anything that caught his interest. Which seamed to be everything.

Naruto was looking at the cookies in front of him, trying to decide if he should get chocolate chip or M&M's. Choices, choices.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, finally deciding to get both, no point in worrying about cavities now. Turning back to Akatsuki he just watched him. He was looking at pop-tarts. With a smile Naruto couldn't hold back, he reached passed him and grabbed a couple different boxes, gaining a grin from the man who started to push the cart again.

"I like a guy who isn't worried about his weight." Naruto laughed at his words, "How do you plan to bring them back?"

Time to get serious Naruto thought. And wasn't that the question of the day. "I don't know."

Akatsuki watched him as they wheeled their way out of the grocery section. Their cart filled mostly with junk food and some fruits. Walking toward the clothes section, Naruto thought of the last time the Crystals were created. "Jiraiya, the man who brought them out last time used the natural elements. None of which were really touched by man save for the silver blade."

"Okay, how did he do it without touching?" Akatsuki asked as he grabbed a few shirts in his size with different prints on them, throwing them in the basket and moving on to jeans.

"First came Lightning. Jiraiya fell and his crystal came free and landed just as lightning struck it. Then the others came when Lightning tossed them into their elements. Water was tossed in a stream. Air toward the sky. Earth to a boulder. Fire to the burning weeds that were set on fire when lightning hit. Dark to the fading dusk and Light to the rising dawn. Metal was placed on a small dagger and blood was placed on the drops of blood falling from Jiraiya's arm. Spirit, however, was the only one who took a life to be created."

"Ten Crystals and only one took a life. Hmmm. Do you need clothes?" Akatsuki asked moving on to another section. "We're going to need shoes too."

Naruto followed and did as Akatsuki did. Grabbing t-shirts in his size in different colors, and jeans. Once done he was ready to move on to shoes.

"Do you think that's how we have to bring the others back too? Because if you think about it, everything, now a days, is man made and how will you know where lightning will hit? No one does. So we have to try another way unless you want to travel all over the world trying to find places people never touched. Which by the way could be hard since most places people never touch are sacred ones or so lost we won't find them."

"You sure know how to burst a bubble. Besides, I tried using natural elements to bring them back but nothing worked. I think one of the Crystals has to bring the others back or something." Naruto said as they reached the shoes. "Akatsuki?"

"Yeah." he answered looking for a pair of shoes. Naruto moved to the cart and rested his hands on it.

"Why are you not questioning anything? I mean you're taking it all in stride but…"

"I don't know Naruto, it seems like I should be doing this. " placing shoes into the almost over filling basket, he looked back at him. "Do you ever get the feeling that you should be doing something but there is no reasonable explanation as to why you should? This is one of them. I've tried to figure it out to but every time I ask a question I get the same answer." he look confused somewhat by his words but then he shrugged.

"What?" Naruto asked as he held his breath.

"Stay." he said his eyes completely serious as they looked into his own. Turning away from him, Akatsuki walked around the end and disappeared.

Could he be hearing the voices to? Was he following them like Naruto was? If he was, then this was meant to be. Who was he to question the voice in his head that brought him here Following Akatsuki, Naruto asked another question. "Akatsuki, what does the Y stand for?"

"My first name." he grinned at his. "Try these on." he handed him a pair of black shoes. Taking off his own pair of shoes, Naruto rolled his eyes, "I know it stands for your name, but what is your first name?" the shoes fit comfortably.

"Walk a little see if they fit right."

Naruto following his advice, did so, and low and behold, they were perfect.

"These shoes were made with my feet in mind." Naruto said.

"Yes they were. My first name. Hmmmm. How bout you guess and if you get it right I'll tell you?"

"You're going to make me guess your first name?" Naruto said, his eyebrow rising.

"Hey, I don't know your last name." he said getting on the defensive. His eyes openly laughing at his.

"Namikaze."

"Namikaze. Good name, not sure what it is or means, but its good." he said as he looked thoughtful. "But you still have to guess mine. Hey are we done? I want to get on the road again." He took off laughing with the cart. Naruto rolled his eyes and followed him.

Fifteen minutes later they were loading the last of their things in the car's trunk.

"Okay, let's go to the gas station. With the way were traveling I'm sure we'll need it." Akatsuki said closing the trunk. Grabbing the keys he went to the driver side. "I hope you don't mind but I'm the type of guy that likes to drive my date, not the other way around." he grinned and climbed in the car. Naruto joined him a few minutes later, after pushing the basket away.

"Only because your cute, will you get to drive." Naruto grinned back.

"Cute?" Akatsuki groaned, covering his face, he said into his hands. "He thinks I'm cute. Not hot. Not sexy. Cute!" taking his hands off his face he started the car and looked at Naruto, his face covered in a glare. "Dogs are cute. Babies are cute. I don't want to be cute." Naruto laughed at the way he said cute. He said it as if it were the most vile thing in the world to him. Maybe it was.

"Go put gas."

"Can't I be hot?" he asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Maybe later. Right now you take it or leave it. Look a gas station." Naruto said deliberately changing the subject.

"I see it." he pulled in and shut off the car. "Now?"

"Nope. Go put gas." he said as he pushed him out. A few minutes later, Akatsuki was back with a full tank of gas and a change of clothes.

"I hate you. You're ugly." he said in childish tones putting his uniform in the back seat.

"That's fine with me." Naruto said not taking offense.

"Okay I lied, you're not ugly. You're gorgeous." he said hoping to get the same response back. When Naruto said nothing he started the car and took off.

"I'm not cute."

"Sure you are. Y. Akatsuki."

"Y? Naruto aren't you even going to guess?" he demanded.

"Why?"

"That really takes all the fun out of things." he said slapping his forehead.

"Not really. It doesn't really bother me." Naruto said in complete innocents.

"This game isn't going to be fun if you don't play along." Akatsuki said and when Naruto continued to look at him he clarified. "Okay, what if I give you a hint?"

"Is it really bothering you that much?" Naruto asked with surprise.

"Of course not!" he paused and looked out the window as his life depended on it. Poor guy, Naruto thought, hiding his grin at Akatsuki's pout.

"Of course not." he said repeating Akatsuki's words back to him.

"Look your blowing this all out of proportion." before Naruto could open his mouth he went on quickly. "I'm just saying it will pass the time is all."

"I don't mind the silence."

"Seriously? You're not even going to try... like at all?" Akatsuki asked.

"Why?"

"Because." When Naruto only looked out his window, Akatsuki sighed. "My name is Yahiko Akatsuki. There I said it."

"Yahiko Akatsuki? It has a nice ring to it." Naruto said with a smile, bringing a blush to Yahiko's face.

"Really? Not many people like it. I got a lot of shit for it and... I didn't really care for it... but if you like it, I guess it sounds okay and..." Yahiko stumbled, blushing brightly.

Wanting to spare him any more embarrasment, Naruto said, "Okay, where are we?" "Heading further south." Yahiko said looking at him before looking away and doing it again.

"Do you need something?" Naruto asked almost afraid to do so. Was he going to leave him Did he change his mind and want to go back? If so, should Naruto tell him that all he knew wasn't going to be like it was before. Maybe Yahiko needed to use the bathroom and Naruto was just over thinking everything.

"Umm. Yes, sort of. Okay I'm trying to say this with out making you sad."

Oh god he was leaving. This was it. Naruto berated himself. How could he think he'd want to go with him when Naruto didn't even want to? And now he felt like crying. Instead of letting him see his face Naruto looked out his window. How did he come to depend on him in such a short time?

"Just say it." he said hoping his voice was calm and not quivering.

"The Crystals. You said you had to bring them back to life but how are you going to do that? Do you have the Crystals or do we have to find them?"

Of all the things Naruto did not expect this. He expected 'good-bye' and 'this isn't working out'. Surprise must have shown on his face because Yahiko went on "See I didn't want you to get all upset because I brought up a subject that must be hard for you. I know we have to talk about it but maybe I'm bringing this up too soon. Forget I said anything." Naruto could have hugged him for that. He wanted to protect his feelings. He was too good to be true.

"We need to talk about them. Pull over at that rest stop coming up." he said reaching into his bag and pulled out the box within.

Yahiko looked at him, then the box, and back to the window. "I was expecting something bigger. Do you have more boxes?"

"Nope, they're all in here."

Doubt clouded Yahiko's face as he pulled into the rest area.

The rest area was plain. There were no trees, no grass, no anything green. Just a bunch of weeds. The parking lot was gravel and the building itself was brown. Not a natural color. Naruto thought it could have been a really bright red at one time but faded away. There were two doors one of which was laying on the floor the other was barely hanging on. Not surprisingly, they were the only ones here. Over all, it was the perfect place to show Akatsuki.

"Come on." Naruto said getting out of the car, closing his door behind him.

"It doesn't look safe." Yahiko said, his white shirt with a black designs stood out. His faded blue jeans looked like he'd been wearing them all his life instead of just today.

"We're not using the bathrooms. I'm just showing you the Crystals." he said from the hood of the car where he placed the box. Opening the lid, he saw the fading sun hit each one, making them all shine.

"Wow." Yahiko said as he looked at the plain Crystals. Some how they were more beautiful this way... plain and simple. "Wow. "

"Purple for Spirit. Blue for Water. Orange for Fire. Gold for Earth. Green for Air. Silver for Metal. Red for blood. Yellow for Lightning. Black for Dark and white for Light." Naruto said.

Reaching over Yahiko stopped with his hand above the box. "Can I?" he asked never taking his eyes off of them. He was memorized and to Naruto it seemed like he had disappeared along with the world from Yahiko's mind.

"Yes," he whispered, for it seemed that if he were to speak louder, the magic would go away.

Yahiko's hand stopped inches from the box. It was almost like he was deciding which one to pick up. Naruto was holding his breath to see what would happen. Why anything should happen, he didn't know. What he did know was that Akatsuki was part of this, whatever this was.

Naruto watched him. His eyes moving from his face to his hand and back again. It was as if Akatsuki was frozen in place. His eyes taking on a faraway look, body going stiff. Finally, what seemed like hours later, Yahiko grabbed one. Spirit.

Turning his palm over, he looked at the small Crystal in his hand as if confused on how it got there.

"Naruto something's-" he started but could not go on. His eyes looked into his and shock took over Naruto. Frozen in place, he watched as Akatsuki's eyes turned from blue to grey/purple and back again.

"Yahiko…." was all Naruto said before Yahiko's screams echoed up into the sky, before his body collapsed to the floor as a bright purple light exploded into the air. Naruto covered his eyes with both arms as he backed away. "Yahiko!" he screamed. In moments all was quiet.

The light was gone and Naruto got up from where he had fallen by the side of the car. Running over to Akatsuki side, he found him in a dead like state upon the ground. His right hand in a tight fist. "Yahiko?" he called his name as he craddled his head in his lap. "Wake up, please. I'm sorry, please wake up." he begged. Why wouldn't he move? Why? What was going on? Was Spirit coming back alive? Was Yahiko gone forever?

Lightning was supposed to come first and when Spirit came, he was going to give his life. Not Yahiko.

"Please wake up." he begged as he cradled his head close to his self and cried.

_Wake him_.

Naruto jerked up at the voice.

"How do I wake him?" he asked, looking into Yahiko's still face, the signs of death all around him.

_Wake him_.

"HOW!" he screamed. How was he supposed to do that? Naruto ran his left hand gently over Yahiko's face.

_Wake him_.

"Yahiko please wake up." not getting a response he tried again. "If you don't wake up, how will you upgrade from cute? How are you going to help me" he cried hoping he'd hear him.

"Please wake up." he whispered into his ear and then he placed a kiss upon his brow. "Please! You said you'd help me!"

_They come_.

Naruto jerked his head up and glanced around. Fear made him shake Yahiko harder as the Shadows came closer. Screaming his name, he tried everything from slapping his face to pounding on his shoulder.

Through it all the Shadows kept coming, surrounding the car and them. Naruto placed Yahiko's head gently on the ground as he stood and grabbed the box. Placing the lid on top he stood guard over him. The box hugged tightly to his chest.

"Go away!" he screamed. Fear turning to anger. "Leave us alone!"

The Shadows came closer and closer. Their screeching filling the newborn night. Naruto wished he had grabbed his bag with everything he had in it to fight these things. Instead it was in the car and he wasn't willing to leave Yahiko by himself.

"Little brother." a soft voice echoed throughout the night. "Little brother, I have been looking for you." where was he? Naruto glanced around wildly, trying to find him but all he could see was them.

"Where are you?" he screamed, hoping to draw him out. "Show yourself, Menma."

Laughter was his only response. It echoed eerily through the Shadows even as they continued to screech.

"Little brother, I am sorry to say I could not be there with you. Come home to me, little brother. Come back to where you belong." he whispered causing chills to spread down his spine. "Come to me." he beckoned. Naruto felt himself moving slowly to the voice now directly in front of him. It was then he saw a faint outline of Menma standing there in his dark clothing holding out his hand toward him. "Come to the Shadows. Let me protect you."

His eyes glazing over, Naruto felt the box holding the Crystals fall from his hands and land on the floor. The lid falling off and the Crystals spreading out.

"Little brother, you naughty, naughty boy. Do you mean to tell me I hurt father for no reason? All along you had them. Tsk. Tsk." Menma laughed loudly, causing all the Shadow to screech in louder tones. "Come to me little brother." he said again. Holding his ghostly shadow like hand out to Naruto, "Join me. Leave them there. Let the Shadows destroy them." Naruto knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. Stepping over the Crystals and Yahiko he walked forward, his hand reaching out to him. Menma will keep him safe. Naruto took one more step before he fell to the ground, with a frown he turned his head to find Yahiko watching him. His hand holding on to Naruto's ankle.

"Don't. You have to fight." he said over the noise.

Naruto didn't want to, he wanted his brother. Trying to stand up only to be brought back down by a hand on his waist. Angrily, he looked at Yahiko, opening his mouth he lost his words. Instead of Yahiko eyes looking back at him, he saw-

"Spirit."


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 6

"You must fight them, Child." he whispered into Naruto's ear. His voice so beautiful, Naruto never wanted him to stop talking. His face was Yahiko, his body the same. Everything was Yahiko but his eyes. His purple grey eyes gazed into Naruto's as if asking him to hold on. To fight as hard as he could.

Naruto nodded to the unasked demands. He smiled at him and Naruto felt like he would cry. His smile was one anyone would wish to see on their last day. It was Yahiko but it wasn't either. This person gave a calm authortive mannerizm, not Yahiko's carefree one.

"Child, I will protect you. Gather all the Crystals and do not let go." he said as he let Naruto go, standing to facing Menma and his Shadows.

Naruto watched him. He knew he should be gathering the Crystals around him but he couldn't move. Spirit was real. He stood right before him, as if he'd always been there. And maybe he had. Maybe he had always been with Yahiko...

Yahiko... Grief made him want to cry. How could this have happened? He wasn't made to die for him. Trying to curb the urge to cry, Naruto fought hard to stop his lips from quivering, holding the scream within him. Spirit took Yahiko away, he thought, how can I still be grateful to him? Even if he had only known Yahiko for a day, it felt as if he knew him for a lifetime.

"Soul Catcher, it has been a long time," his brother said, all surprise he must have felt never showing upon his face.

"I see, Shadow, that you do not reveal to me your true form. Instead you hide behind a child's body." Spirit said shifting his feet so slightly, that if Naruto wasn't watching him so closely he would have missed it.

"I never hide!" Menma replied angrily. His hands balling into fist.

"Then you are too weak to cross over as you were able to long ago." Spirit said, a hint of laughter to his voice.

Menma's form tremble, fading in and out. His face full of hate and loathing as he gazed upon Spirit.

"You know to watch your tongue, Soul Catcher, I do not take kindly to insults. Do you remember the last time we met?" he grinned, his face looking more menacing then ever.

"I recall that my kin forced you back into your hell." Spirit answered as he never took his eyes from Menma. And yet Naruto had the feeling he saw all.

_Gather the Crystals_.

The voice whispered in him head. Spirit's voice. Was it him all along? Following his orders, Naruto quickly gathered each Crystal in its place within the box. He tried not to call attention to himself but he doubted anyone would have noticed him if he started doing summersaults.

"Be gone Soul Catcher, my fight is not with you today." Menma said through clenched teeth.

"Shadow. I also recall that back then you took longer to feel anger. Perhaps this is a sign of a weak king. Perhaps next we fight, you will be nothing but a Shadow to follow the rule of the next leader." Spirit laughed.

Menma screamed in anger as he commanded the Shadows to attack.

"You will die for your insults." he snarled to Spirit and then he turned to Naruto. "You will come to me."

Naruto had the urge to follow his advice, he even began to stand to do as he asked. How could he deny him anything?

"Do not listen, Child," Spirit said as he attacked. His arm shooting out as a purple ball grew in his palm and flew to were his brother stood. His other arm shot to the side as another bright light flew almost like a blade cutting the Shadows in half. Screeching filled the night as the Shadows, that could not get out of the way fast enough, disappeared into the blade. His brother cursed as his form disappeared. His eyes promising him he would be back.

The Shadows kept coming as they swarmed them. Spirit used his light blade and attacked whoever came close. One hand holding the blade the other shooting out bright lights of purple. He was a dancer, flowing through the Shadows as if nothing could touch him. He sliced as many as his blade could get, forcing them away from.

Naruto huddled almost beneath the car as he watched him. Fear flowed through him as tears fell free. Never had he felt so hopeless then he did right there. He wanted to help Spirit but what could he do? The Shadows were swarming him, making it harder for him to see what was going on. Screeching so loud, that Naruto had to cover his ears. Hugging the box between his knees and his belly he screamed. It hurt so much that even the touch of a feather could send him to the E.R.

The Shadows retreated and then struck again. Each one wanting to take down the Spirit Crystal.

Naruto opened hiss eyes a crack to see Spirit fly through the night and land on his back twenty feet away from him. The Shadows called out in satisfaction as they attacked. Thinking they would once and for all be rid of Spirit, but just before the Shadows could touch him, Spirit trusted his blade high and chanted words Naruto had never heard before and would probably never hear from any other.

Light exploded from Spirit's body. It engulfed the Shadows, the car, and him. And for a heart beat, Naruto could make out forms of humans and beast alike as each threw their heads back and cried a silent scream before disappearing. When the light followed moments after, Naruto blinked, trying to regain sight. The Shadows were gone. The night was once again clean of anything. As if nothing had happened.

Slowly standing, the box clutched to his body, he ran to Spirit. He was laying with one hand tossed above his head, the other resting to the side. Almost like he was sleeping but his body didn't move. He didn't breathe. He didn't do anything. His shirt was torn to ribbons and his jeans were ripped in so many places, Naruto was surprised they stayed on. His shoes, however, were as new as when they were on the shelf.

Kneeling beside Spirit, he placed the box on the ground and started to reach out to him. his hand stopping inches from Spirit before drawing back. Who was he to touch Spirit? Placing his hands on his knees, he called Spirit's name hoping to wake him.

"Please wake up." he said once more. Would he lose him too like he lost Yahiko? Was Yahiko's life just a waste? "Wake up damn you. Spirit, wake up. You can't die. Yahiko didn't die to let you die within moments of your life! You stupid Crystal! Wake up!" he screamed reaching for him again. Naruto grabbed his face between his palms and screamed for him to wake up. "Don't die." he said as he placed his head upon Spirit's chest and cried.

Arms encircled his head, holding him close. "Do not cry. Please do not waste your tears." Spirit whispered.

Gasping, Naruto lifted his head and gazed into his eyes. Spirit looked tired, as if he could fall asleep for years and never want to wake up. And yet, he still looked like he would take on the world for him.

"Why are you weak?" Naruto asked.

"My kin are not with me. We keep each other strong just by being." Spirit whispered as he strained to hold his head up. Naruto sat up and gently pressed Spirit's head to the ground, trying to get him to stay still. He rubbed the side of his face with his right hand, from the tip of his dark brow to the bottom of his chin. His right hand holding the other's in a tender grip.

"How do I bring them back?" he asked, never taking him eyes off his flawless skin. Afraid to look into Spirit's eyes. Eyes that seemed to consume all that looked into them. Spirit took a deep breath and slowly released it. A pale light slowly began to climb over his arm and spread throughout his body. He gasped at the warm feeling. Fear never had a chance for a calm as he never felt before, overrode anything that dare take away him peace.

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them again Spirit was looking into his eyes.

"You are healed, Child." he said as strength seemed to come back into his body. He sat up holding his hand to his chest and smiled. "I have never felt better in all my existence."

"How did you do that?" Naruto asked pulling away but not scooting back.

"I absorbed your pain to heal me. It is one gift of many that I have." he stood up without ever placing his hands on the ground and removed what was left of the shirt. On his left shoulder he had the tattoo that Naruto knew so well. It looked almost like a painting, in shades of purple, seeming to dance upon his shoulder. The lines curving this way and that.

"That is better. I am sorry for the cloth but it is very uncomfortable." he said. "Although, I prefer my boots, these are much more refreshing." digging his feet into the ground and then taking a few steps Spirit laughed. "Yes I like these much better. What sort of boots are these?" he asked looking at him.

Even his laugh sent tingles. "Shoes." Naruto watched him examine the shoes on the floor. This was Spirit with the amazing powers? He reminded Naruto of a child with a brand new toy. He wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he was thinking about him. From his Father's stories, the small ones he'd tell about each Crystal, Spirit was refined and collected. Watchful and patient. This Spirit was...nothing like that.

Naruto grabbed the box and stood as well. "What happened to Yahiko?" he asked unable to avoid the subject of him friend of such a brief time.

"Yahiko? Ah yes, the boy that brought me back to life." he stopped walking in circles and watched him with old eyes. "Your friend gave a great sacrifice. He gave me the permission to use his body and come forth in my own."

Naruto felt like he swallowed a rock. Taking a breath he looked down at the box in his hand and then back up. "Why did you take him and not me?"

Footsteps came closer and stopped just inches from his own.

"I was never meant to come forth with you. It has always been the boy that was meant to bring me."

"Why?" he thought for a moment. "Were you the one leading us together?"

"I had a part in it. I needed to come forth and had no way but through him. He was the only one I could use."

"Is he gone forever?" he asked as tears fell.

Wiping Naruto's tears with his thumb, Spirit bowed his head. "Yahiko is not gone forever. He lives in me. Just as Jiraiya once lived in me. He knew the moment he picked up my Crystal, what was expected of him. He did not hesitate to say yes."

"Did you even give him a choice to say no?" Naruto jerked his head away angrily.

"I did," Spirit hand fell to his side and his face became beautifully empty, like a canvas at a museum. "He only asked that I kept you safe, and his soul, his body was mine for as long as I need it."

"And how long do you need it?" he asked walking away from him. "How long do you plan to keep him dead?"

"He is not dead, he lives so long as I do. He knew what giving up his life would allow."

"What?" Naruto turned to him, all the while walking backward to the car.

"His life means the life of everyone else. He was strong enough to give up his to save the world. And here you stand ungrateful for his sacrifice. Here you get angry at me for doing what I did and for him for doing what he had to do. To save mortals from servitude of the Shadows. You condemn us because we did what we had to." he said as his eyes burned with purple light. "Tell me Child, have you always been this selfish and I never noticed?" he asked as he walked toward Naruto's still form.

"No! I want to save the world. I want to make everything right. I want-"

"You want what cannot be if I, or mine, are not here. How do you plan to save anything if you act like this? Crying for things that can not be?"

Naruto threw the box at him and ran to the car. He opened the driver's door only to have it slam shut.

"Child, you can not run from this. It was always your destiny to fight the Shadows. It was always your fate to bring us forth. Do you not see that we were made to protect you from all the evils of the world?" he said as he turned him around, forcing him back against the car, towering over Naruto. "Do not think that just because I am Spirit, the most human of my kind, I will let you ruin this. Yahiko made his choice. It is time to make yours. Do you wish to fight or die? For that's all the choices you have." he held out the box to him and waited. "Know that if you give up, you damned them all."

Naruto looked from his eyes to the box. Tears wanted to fall but wouldn't. He was the child that Spirit kept calling him. He was a little girl playing in an adult world. He was selfish for wanting everything. He was everything he told him and Naruto didn't like it.

Squeezing his eyes shut he opened them and took the box. "Naruto, call me Naruto or call me nothing at all." opening the door he got in and started the car. "If you're coming get in the damn car, Spirit." Spirit smiled and did as he asked. Walking around, he climbed into the passenger seat.

"You made the right choice Naruto." he looked at him, taking the box from Naruto's clenched hand and added. "And I ask that you call me Yahiko to honor his sacerfice, or speak not my name." To that Naruto could only nod.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Naruto drove throughout the night. In all his life of wanting the Crystals alive, he never thought that he'd get that wish. Never thought he'd have to see somebody die. He never really thought dreams would become reality. Never thought he could wish it all away. He glanced over at Yahiko, forcing himself to call and think of Spirit as Yahiko, who was now staring out the front window with a far away look. His hands loosely held the box containing the other Crystals. He had on another pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt much to his distaste. It took Naruto some time convincing Spir-Yahiko to put it on. He argued that he never had to wear one before and Naruto told him now he did. And with a face of disgust he grabbed one with minimum writing or

pictures.

It was odd seeing him this way. When only hours ago he was fighting with him, telling him all the truths he already knew but was too scared to change.

Yahiko was gone but not. His mother was gone. His brother was lost. And his Father was….. he didn't even know what his Father was. Was he gone as well or was he one of the Puppets? Forced to follow his master's wish.

"Yahiko?" he asked unable to listen to the silence.

Yahiko blinked, a long blink, and shook his head as if he was coming out of a dream. His hands squeezing the box so tightly, Naruto feared it might break. Releasing the box, Yahiko ran his right hand over it as if it were a pet, as he slowly turned his head toward him.

"Yes Naruto?" he said watching him with calm eyes.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. Even though that wasn't what he originally tended to ask, he asked none the less.

"Calling them." he said in his beautiful serene voice. He reminded Naruto of a man who didn't have a care in the world. One where peace was all he knew.

"Calling? Who are you calling?" Naruto felt confused and was sure it must have shown on his face.

"The other Crystals." he said leaning his head against the seat still gazing at him.

"But they're in your hand." he said pointing with one finger, never letting go of the steering wheel.

"That is true, and that is false." he closed his eyes and opened them again, his face once again getting that far away look. "You see, part of them are here. Part of them are out there."

"What?"

"Long ago, when we turned to stone, we Crystals escaped our freezing bodies. Or essence went off into the world, while our crystals stayed behind. It was decided, even back then, that the Shadows would come back one day. And if we were completely turned to stone, then there was a chance we could have been destroyed. Instead of taking such a chance, we Crystals said our good-byes to one another and flew off. Of course, we each left a piece of ourselves inside these tiny crystals, hoping against hope, that we could return to our own body. And as you can see, that cannot happen anymore."

"So you knew this was going to happen?" Naruto asked taking a glance at him before returning him eyes to the road.

Did this mean he knew that what was going to happen to hisfamily? Did he know, before hand, that everything that was going to be this way? Could he have stopped this? Forcing back his anger, Naruto listened to Yahiko's answer.

"In a sense, yes. It was a possibility."

"So what about your….. Essence?" he asked using the word that sounded so foreign in his mouth. Even though he wished to scream, he forced himself to be calm. He was no good to anyone if he was a nutcase or emotional.

"That part we sent to the world. We each took our own way but never too far from one another. If one moved, we each shifted just a little to stay with them. In time, however, we somewhat created new bodies but with out the crystals we could not come forth."

"What?" this was not something his Father told him. Who knew there was more to it then just the Crystal Warriors turning to stone. "So each of you have new bodies then? If that's true how come you still look like… well Yahiko?"

"Because he is as much a part of this as I."

"Did you do this for... me?"

"Yes." Yahiko nodded. "He and I both want you to know that he is still here, within me. That you do not forget what he did to protect you."

"The other's can do this too?" Naruto asked, pushing away the hurt at Spi-Yahiko's words.

"Yes. It took time, for we couldn't take our first bodies again so long as they were stone. Instead of just floating with our own….. Element if you will, we aquired a new body."

"How?"

"We, of course, tried to make new ones but none of us had enough power to do so. We split our strength when we left our crystals behind. Instead of wasting more then what we were willing to, we shared our lives with them... We combined our souls with those of dying children that were being born into the world."

"What?"

"We found children that were fading in their mother's wombs and connected to them." Yahiko explained.

"What if the child died?" Naruto said becoming interested. Could this be true? If so, then that means that Naruto could have walked right by a Crystal without even knowing it. He could have talked to them. They could have been anyone he met in life.

"Then the child was reborn again. Because we could not die, we made it so they could not either. In time, however, we became accustom to living the life as a mortal that we soon forgot what we were made to do. I forgot that I was even Spirit before I was a mortal. I did not remember my past life. Only when Yahiko gave me free reigns when he first dreamnt of you, did I remember everything."

"So Yahiko has been reborn since the time you shared your soul with his?" at his nod Naruto went on, not really wanting to get into those dreams just yet. "Okay, but how do you explain you talking to me? In my dreams and over the years. How do you explain helping me out of my home when I needed out? All of those voices I heard, where they yours?"

"Dreams. I, or rather Yahiko, dreamt of you. In those dreams, I was finally awake again. I was not the one pushed to the back. In those dreams, I remembered everything and was in control. And when he woke I was forced to the back. I still remember them even though Yahiko was in front, leading his own life. I remembered even when he did not. When I woke so many years ago to save you from the Shadows I began to try and lead Yahiko to you. After all, my Crystal was with you but as you can see, you can not drive from the back seat, so to speak...That is a phrase that shifts through my mind. I believe Yahiko is the cause of it." Shaking his head, he went on, "The other voices were them speaking to you as well."

"You know what a back seat is and all this other stuff but not shoes?" Naruto asked surprised, unable to let that one go.

"Yes, in a way I do. Shoes were never of an importance to me. I tried to focus myself on you so that I could protect you. Some things Yahiko did or thought, I can see but for the most part your world is not mine. At the moment I am riffling through memories, that are not my own, to try and place things were they go. Even though I lived through Yahiko, I still know nothing. It is as if I were sleeping and finally forced to wake."

This was weird but amazing in a way, Naruto thought. If the Crystals were real live people, all they had to do was go and find them…. Hell, how was he supposed to find them if they looked like someone else?

"What woke you up?" Naruto asked.

Yahiko once again focused on him. "Woke me? Oh yes. You did. I do not know how, I just know that it was you that gave me my life again." he placed one hand upon his shoulder. "For that, I am grateful even if you may not be." removing his hand he looked out the window again.

"I am grateful Spirit...Yahiko." he said quietly. "I know I wasn't before but I am. Without you, things would have been different. Heck, the original Yahiko wouldn't have been at all." he tried to smile but knew it looked forced. Taking a breath, he changed the subject. "How do we know the others? I mean, how would we find them if we don't know what they look like? Do you know?"

"I do not know what the others look like. Their new bodies are as blank to me as they are to you. I can feel their essence out there. I'm calling to them in our own language, hoping that they are somewhat still there and not truely lost in their new lives. I am hoping that they can still hear me. Though they called to you, they may have forgotten just as quickly."

"So we're pretty much screwed?"

"Yes, if that's the way you wish to say it." he said looking sad and lost. He looked tired and not the kind that you sleep to rejuice yourself, but the tired like he was ready to just stop but was forcing himself to go on.

"Hey, if they're like you, then they'e coming. Even if their human host or whatever doesn't understand, they do." Naruto smiled at him and squeezed his hand. Yahiko smiled back and just like that, he was the beautiful Yahiko again.

"You're right. They hear me even if they cannot respond, they hear me." he held on to his hand and Naruto felt no reason to let go.

"So do we wait for them to come to us or do we just drive around until we run into them?"

"It would be easier for them to come to us but if we stay still the Shadows will get us first. I cannot risk your life in such a way. Instead we will drive in hopes that they will come no matter what."

Driving around endlessly in hopes of the Crystals finding him first was a damper on Naruto's mood. But if Yahiko, who was one of them, thought that this was the best way then he did too. Smiling he let go of Yahiko's hand and reached into the back to grab a bag of chips. "Yahiko?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever tried Chips?"

"Not I personally, but Yahiko has." he said looking at the bag Naruto held out to him. He watched it with a quizzical eye even as he grabbed it.

"My friend, it is time to turn you into a food junky. Open the bag and lets eat some."

He did as he was told. Reaching in he came out with a giant chip. "Are they meant to be this big?" at Naruto's nodded he took a bite. Pleasure filled his face and he began to eat some more. "These are quiet good, in fact, they are amazing."

"So Crystals don't have to worry about their weight?" he teased.

"I don't know, we have no need to eat and I've never tried food when I was in my own body. So I guess we shall see if I get fat." Yahiko grinned and chomped away with the manners of an aristocrat.

"Yahiko, share these chips. Let me show you how to eat them." reaching into the bag he grabbed a handful and one by one, he stuffed each one into him mouth. "To get the ultimate flavor you have to eat the whole thing at once." he said between bites, laughing as he did so. He hadn't done this since he was a kid. Back then, he'd fight with Menma to get as many as he could.

Following his advice, Yahiko did and went for more. "I like these. Very good."

And with chips filling their bellies and laughter filling the car, Naruto thought he had succeeded in making him happy.

He just hoped he could keep him happy even if the others didn't come to his call. If they were too far gone, as Yahiko said they were, then things could be a lot more challenging but if, like him, they woke because Naruto needed them as he needed Yahiko so long ago, then they will be coming even if their second self didn't know why they had to go this way. Either way, he was going to find them and bring them back as they were meant to be and with the help of Yahiko he knew that the impossible would be possible. Soon the lost would be found. Now all he had to figure out was what stolen thing he needed to return.


	8. Chapter 8

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 7

Naruto pulled into the parking lot of a bar with no name. Turning off the car, he looked at Yahiko, watching as he shifted his head this way and that like a dog trying to catch a scent. His eyes were closed. One hand rested below the box holding it up while the other swayed above the lid. He was chanting softly, the words never making it to Naruto's ear. His lips barley moving.

Naruto and Yahiko had been on the road for almost four days, gorging themselves on junk food and pop. They enjoyed good laughs at the dumbest thing and he tried to teach Yahiko slang that seemed to go over his head.

It was only an hour ago that Yahiko went still. His whole body freezing up. At first Naruto was scared, thinking that maybe he was dying or something. Watching him, he slammed on his brakes bringing them to a screeching halt. Unbuckling his seat beat he bent over Yahiko. His body was still frozen and not even the car slamming to a stop moved his still form. Naruto reached for him but pulled his hand back on a gasp as a pale light began to surrounded his body. At first he stared in awe as the pale purple began to shimmer and then mix with lights of gold. When the lights began to fade he called his name and shook his arm. It was then Yahiko looked at him and with a smile upon his face and said, "Earth."

Following his instructions as Yahiko told him which way to drive, he felt excitment. For an hour it seemed like they were going in circles until Yahiko finally told him to pull into the bar. Looking around he saw bike after bike lined up in front of the building. On the side he saw outlines of cars and trucks. The building, itself, was made of brick with what looked like a flat wooden roof. There was a few lights at the giant windows in front announcing beers and alcohol. The door was wide open and Naruto saw into the crowded place. What it looked like, he couldn't tell beyond the swarm of people.

"Are you sure he's here?" he tried to ask when he turned to Yahiko. Instead he ended up just starring at him.

Yahiko was a sight so breathtaking that if Naruto had not been with him for a week he would have fainted. Wearing the only black shirt, with silver and white markings that created no picture what so ever, that fit him snug, and a pair of dark blue jeans that fit perfectly, Naruto was sure that most girls would faint. His hair framed his face, making Naruto want to touch it.

"Yes I know he's here. I do not feel him as I did an hour ago. But he is here."

"How did he contact you?"

"I called to them and he was the one who answered. He was able to send out where he was but he is not strong enough to stay in control. His human host, as you put it, is in charge, making it harder to find him."

"So if we do find him, how do we bring him back?" he asked unbuckling his seat belt and opening the door.

Yahiko followed him and came to his side. Closing the door behind him, Yahiko put one hand in the middle of Naruto's back while holding the box at his side with the other.

"You do as you did to me. Give him the crystal and he is bound to come forth."

Walking forward, Naruto began to smell the scents that made a bar, well, a bar. Smoke, beer, piss, B.O. and barf. Wonderful, he thought, and now my jeans and t-shirt are going to smell like this. Taking one last clean breath of air, he and Yahiko walked into the stank building, forcing their eyes to adjust to the dim lights. Music blasted against his ears and the heat of bodies made him want to sweat. Yahiko put his arm around his waist keeping them anchored together as they both looked around trying to pinpoint Earth. Never before had Naruto wanted to take a bath so bad. And the sights were not pretty. No one seemed to be under thirty and if they were, they didn't look it. It seemed like all the women here were here for show. Each wearing the smallest piece of clothing they owned. Their aging and somewhat sagging skin hanging out. The men were no better with pot bellies or thin as stick bodies. Most everyone had a cigarette. There were beer bottles everywhere, some empty, some full, and some tossed all over the place. In the corner, a man and a woman needed to find a room and to his left, a few someones needed to call a cab. The bar, itself, was surrounded by people drinking, smoking, or sometimes just talking. There were a few people just sitting there as if the whole world rested upon their shoulders. No one looked toward them when the door opened, each lost in their own world to care about anyone elses. This little fact let him know that they were not going up against a biker gang.

"There," Yahiko said pointing to the back of the room. It was then Naruto noticed a pool table with just one man playing. Dressed in all black leather, from his jeans, to his boots, to his open vest revealing a set of abs most men would envy. His head was bent over the table revealing a short set of hair that looked silver. And he was tall. That Naruto knew with out a doubt.

Walking toward him with Yahiko behind him, Naruto forced his way through the crowd. The man straightened as he saw them coming. The pool stick held between his hands. His face had yet to see a razor that day. He was ruggedly handsome. The kind of guy no ones mother wanted their daughters to date. His eyes were violet and his skin was pale enough that it stood out even in the dark. Naruto felt him eyes widen slightly before he could control himself and he was almost positive that his mouth fell open in shock. This guy did not fit in with the rest of the bar, that was for sure. The guy had to be halfway to seven feet and as hot as they came, looking no older then twenty seven. And he was huge. Not fat huge. But muscle wise. He looked like he could kick the whole bars butt and not break a sweat. And he had at least seven inches on Yahiko.

Holy cow, Naruto thought, Earth host had to be related to a Viking.

The guy smirked as he watched them watching him. He seemed like the kind of guy that would mock you. Laugh at you and left you wondering what you did to get that response. Naruto knew he didn't want to meet him on a dark night.

"Care for a game?" his voice was deep and strong the way Naruto knew it would be, causing him to shiver.

He never took his eyes off of them. Completely serious and at odds with the attitude he gave off.

"No," Yahiko said watching him. His arm no longer around Naruto's waist. Now they stood side by side. Yahiko completely straight facing the man and the other guy leaning on the table.

The man's smirk turned in to a grin that reminded Naruto of a dog waiting to attack.

"Then you just came to fucking gawk?" he said swinging the pool stick with one hand back and forth while the other rested by his side. "You are a damn beautiful bitch, perhaps I can interest you in completely different game?" he asked Naruto, gaining a glare in response from Naruto.

"No," Yahiko said again, placing the box on the side of the table.

The guy's eyes followed the box and rested there for a few minutes only to look back at Yahiko. It was as if Naruto no longer existed. The guy's eyes, now hard and dangerous, matched the grin he gave Yahiko. Naruto was afraid that there would be a fight and apparently so was everyone for the whole bar had gone silent, watching to see what would happen.

"You seem to be fond of that word. Me, on the other hand, I fucking hate it." the guy said placing the stick on the table. "How about your stupid ass try another one?"

Naruto felt himself gulp. Turning his head to Yahiko, he was surprised to see his calm façade. Then again this was Spirit, the king of calm.

"Very well, let us talk."

The guy's chuckles echoed throughout the quiet bar. "Let's." he said and grabbed the stick only to throw it at Yahiko.

Yahiko, at the same time, grabbed the box and gave it to Naruto before pushing him out of the way. He grabbed the stick with his other hand, twisting the upper part of his body to dodge, and pulled. It came free of the guys hand making him curse. Jumping on the table he jumped at Yahiko. Screams and curses filled the bar as everyone scrambled to get out. The guy knocked Yahiko flat on his back before he was thrown back onto the table with help from Yahiko's legs.

Yahiko jumped up and grimaced at the gunk on his clothes. "Naruto will this come out?" he asked holding his shirt away from his back.

"I don't know, watch out!" he called as the guy swung with a chair. "Why is he fighting, we're on his side!" he shouted as Yahiko ducked and moved away from his attacker. His graceful steps allowing him to avoid any pain.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe he knows what is going on and he's fighting it."

"Hell yeah I fucking know. You're not taking me down asshole and neither is this mother fu-" he grunted as Yahiko tossed some runaway pool balls at him, all hitting one right after another in his midsection. Naruto was stunned by that for some reason.

"I thought you said he wouldn't know about you guys?" he asked as he ran behind the bar, ducking as the two men went at each other, well the big man attacking and Yahiko avoiding with a few hits now and then. He knew if he wanted to, Yahiko could hurt the man. But since they were trying to bring forth Earth, Naruto knew he wouldn't.

"He is not. He is supposed to be ignorant of Earth." Yahiko said as he jumped on to the bar above him and looked down at him. "He is also supposed to be willing to give up control to Earth."

"Like hell I am!" the guy said throwing a table at Yahiko.

A flash of light came out of Yahiko's open palm, stopping the flying table in mid air. "Naruto the Crystal. Give it to me." he said as he held up one palm up, shielding them from flying furniture and other things. Naruto stood up behind him and opened the box, grabbing the golden Crystal, he handed it to Yahiko.

Yahiko closed his fistaround it as his veins began to pop up under his skin. His face contorted painfully and his teeth bit into his bottom lip keeping himself from crying out. His whole body shaking so badly, that he was forced into a kneeling position. Pulling back his left hand, he threw the Crystal as hard as he could.

It flew in a blur, catching on the overhead light, blinking like a shooting star. The other guy's face turned to shock as he tried to dodge it. But the Crystal was too fast. Just as he was twisting, it hit him full force knocking him backward. He flew several feet before landing on the boom box.

Besides the sound of the sparks and dim hum of the lights above, the place was quiet.

Yahiko reached down one hand and helped Naruto over the bar. Following him down, he walked between the damaged that separated them from the man. He kept his hand in Naruto's, aiding him across the damaged bar.

"Why did he fight?" Naruto asked again as they looked down on the still form of the giant.

Yahiko shrugged and continued to watch the fallen man. "It is taking too long."

Naruto gave him a look. "It took you just as long."

Yahiko shook his head "No, it took seconds and only because Yahiko was asking me to watch over you. But I suppose that this one will fight."

"I thought they were supposed to accept this? That they wouldn't fight?" Naruto questioned as he knelt beside the man.

"That is the assumption but still things could go wrong. This is one of those things." he placed his hand on Earth's forehead and closed his eyes.

"So even if they don't want to trade lives, you still force them." Naruto asked unsure of the emotion he should be feeling.

"We try not to, but if that is the case then, I suppose we would. Remember Naruto, this is as new to us as it is to you." he replied opening his eyes and standing up.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the back.

Both Naruto and Yahiko turned back to the bar where an over weight man stood holding up a shot gun. His hair was brushed over to one side trying to hide what wasn't there. His grey shirt was covered in what Naruto suspected was sweat and his double chins shook along with the rest of him. The white apron he wore tied around his waist had seen better days and Naruto thought he should have gone without. It wasn't like anything else could touch it. His belly seemed to cover the majority of the apron. "What the hell did you all do to Hidan?" he said in a growl.

"Hidan?" Naruto looked down at the man and had the urge to laugh, unsure of why because this wasn't even funny. Taking a step forward he faced the man. "No need to be alarmed sir." he said holding his hands up. One still holding the box. "You see, sir, we are Federal Marshals and Hidan here is a wanted man." he said with a straight face. "We were sent by a judge to come and detain him."

The man looked doubtful as he lowered his gun. "If that's so, then why did you chase all my customers away?" he asked as he glared.

"Sir, if I were you, that would not even be a worry. With the way things were carrying on, your business should be shut down." he went on, "And if you would like us to put an end, if you will, to your choice of occupation…." he let the man fill in the blanks on his own. "Now we can do that without hurting your business. All you have to do is let us take...Hidan, and we will go on as if we saw nothing." Naruto added for good measure, mentally crossing his fingers and hoping he bought this load of crap.

The man took only a second to consider everything Naruto said before he put his gun down. Smiling in what Naruto thought he would at anyone trying to get them to buy what they couldn't afford, he moved back.

"By all means officers, take away the mutt. He caused me nothing but trouble since the day he came in. I wouldn't want to get in the way of a man of the law."

Yahiko needed no further words as he grabbed Hidan by the waist and threw him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Walking out the door, he said no more.

Naruto began to follow when the bartender called out. Turning back to him, he waited for what he had to say. "What are you going to do with Hidan's bike. And who's going to cover the tab?"

Naruto laughed. He couldn't help it. And if he was a little hysterical, who was anyone to judge him? "Keep the bike, let's let Hidan cover his own tab that way."

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Naruto came out of the bar to see an empty lot. Well almost empty, the only vehicles there was his charger, a black bike, and an old pick up truck that was in bad need of repair. That had to be the bartender's. The bike had seen better days but if it could move then it was still good Naruto assumed. He spotted Yahiko reaching in to the trunk of his car as Hidan layed sprawled on the ground by the rear tire on the left.

He walked over, his arms crossed and the box in one hand. That bartender was something, he thought to himself. He didn't even ask for I.D. or anything. He just let them walk out. What if they were there to kill Hidan, would he have done something then or would he had let them take him so long as his bar was still running in the end? Yep despicable excuse for a human being.

"What are you doing Yahiko?" he asked as he reached him.

Yahiko dug around some more and then popped up with another t-shirt and some jeans. "I found them." he said as he began to remove his shirt.

"Hey! You can't change here! You'll get arrested!" Naruto shouted looking anywhere but him, a blush covering his face.

"But Naruto I am the police. You said so yourself." he openly laughed at him as he rubbed the back of his arms and his head with a shirt resting on the bumper. "Did I get it all?" he asked turning around for him to check.

Naruto cursed and took the shirt. Wiping at the spots he missed, he tossed the shirt into an empty bag. "Okay you're good to go but can you at least change your jeans in the car?" he begged.

"If I do that then your car will get dirty." he said his face completely serious. "there is no one around. Perhaps if you turn around, that will please you more."

Turning around he cursed again. Okay a Crystal getting naked behind him, big deal. People get naked all the time. So this is so not a problem. Nope. No problem at all. Okay this was a big problem. Yahiko was naked behind him. Think of something else and no peeking he said to himself.

"Yahiko, how did the Shadows attack us if it was dark and how are they following us if it's light out?" he asked trying to think of something else.

"It was because we glow, not Dark, mind you, but the rest of us. Well, not to you, but to them we do. It is how we defeated them before. What makes us, us, also makes it so that they can walk in the dark. We are their flashlights. And so long as they are near us, again not Dark, they can walk anywhere. And so long as they are near us can we attack them. Our bodies are like a flower for a bee. They can not resist us. As for the light, the sky is not a true light. there are clouds blocking the way, making it possible to travel durning the day."

"How does Dark attrack them?"

"He stays near Light. Okay you may turn around." he said.

Naruto turned to see him in a red shirt with 'Babe Magnet' on it along with a picture of a magnet pulling a girl backwards by her butt. His jeans were black now and his shoes were still good. He must love those shoes. Naruto smiled. "Nice shirt." he said

Yahiko grimaced as he patted his shirt. "It was the only one I found that did not have some unclothed woman or some sort of odd phrase on it."

"News flash Yahiko, it has both." he laughed as Yahiko looked down in horror.

"The girl is not naked." he said in a low voice.

"She, more or less, is old friend." a deep voice answered from the ground. "Your hair is longer, not bad. But you could use help with your clothing choices."

Both Naruto and Yahiko looked down at Earth, who like Spirit had the body of his host.

"I did not choose these, Yahiko, the man who gave me life, did." Yahiko said before changing the subject. "Tell me Earth, how did your host know of you?"

"Call me Hidan, it pisses him off that I and not he is now in charge. That I and not he will be who lives now. To answer your question, he knew of me from the beginning. I wanted him to know of me and so for each generation I reminded him."

"How?" Naruto asked stepping around Yahiko to meet Hidan's gaze.

"Each time he was born I told him. I repeated everything I could remember of my life and of his past lives. At first it was extraordinary, for both of us got to lead one life. He'd ask me for advice and I in turn would give him assistance in all that he needed. Then in this past life, things changed. He became something else. He became stronger then I thought possible. Using my strength as his own, he forced me to watch everything he did. I no longer had a say in anything. For these past few days after I heard your call, old friend, we once more battled for control. I knew it was time and so did he and yet he would not give in. It was only hours ago that I have enough control to reply to your call."

"He gave you, as mortals are fond of saying, a ride for your money." Yahiko said nodding his head as if he were telling the story.

"Mortals? Spir-"

"Yahiko," Naruto and Yahiko said together, not even bring a pause from Hidan.

"Yahiko, old friend, you can not go around calling people mortals. It offends them. Trust me I have been up front and personal with them. People these days get their panties up in a twist about everything."

Naruto laughed at Yahiko's confused face and before he could ask what Hidan was talking about he touched his arm and waited until Yahiko looked down at him. "Time to go Yahiko. We have eight Crystals looking to be free." closing the trunk Naruto went around to the driver's side. "Um Hidan?" he looked at him from the driver side his hand on the door.

"Yes, kitten?" he said, and Naruto made no response to his new nickname.

"You're dirty." Naruto said pointing at all the gunk on him. Hidan looked down and frowned. Closing his eyes, he said a few words in his deep voice until the ground around them shook for a few seconds. Naruto grabbed on to the door frame to keep from falling. Yahiko opened the back door on his side and climbed in as if nothing happened. Soon Naruto saw swarms of bees… No gravel from the earth rise up and surround Hidan. It scrubbed at his body before falling back to the ground.

Shocked, Naruto could only stare as the now clean Hidan was, as the crystal winked at him and climbed in. Naruto shook his head and got in as well, then stared again as Hidan pushed his seat all the way back to give him room.

"Kitten, you need a bigger car." he said as he tried to get comfortable. Naruto blinked and gave him the box to hold.

"I'll get right on that." he said in a dazed voice as he started the car and took off.

Two hours later Naruto wanted to choke Hidan. For two hours he complained about lack of space and ate everything. Then if that wasn't bad enough, every ten minutes he wanted to stop and stretch his legs. He'd be out there for twenty minutes and when he came back, he'd eat more food. Already he had to stop at a few gas stations just to buy more of everything. If that wasn't enough to get on him nerves, Hidan decided fifteen minutes ago to fall asleep. A sleep that Naruto planned to never let him have again.

He wished he could put plugs in his ears. Hidan's snoring was louder then a jet engine or something equally as loud. Naruto was surprised the car didn't vibrate apart from the noise. Looking in the review mirror, he saw Yahiko glancing through a magazine that he had found at the last stop. Naruto thought it was something based off nature but wasn't sure. He continued reading the thing through all of Hidan's annoyingness, and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. Naruto wanted to hit him with something.

"How can you stand this?" he yelled over the snoring, glaring at the man causing it.

"Stand? I am sitting." Yahiko said not looking up from the magazine. Flipping the page he continued in his slow pace. Was he reading every little word? They got that magazine hours ago! How was he still almost in the beginning?

"Not stand, as in up and vertical, but stand as in tolerate him." he said rolling his eyes. Crystals were supposed to be cool and amazing. They were supposed to be perfect creatures that everyone wanted to be. All his fantasies went down in flames after meeting Hidan. Was he doomed to travel with obnoxious things? Oh please don't let the others be like this. At least Yahiko almost fit his mold of what he thought they should be, somewhat. The only thing he needed to change was all the questions and taking things so literal. And he needed to stop worrying about his clothes and his SHOES! Come on, even he didn't care that much about his own pair! Naruto shouted in his head.

"He is Earth," Yahiko said as if that explained everything. Naruto opened his mouth to tell him something when Hidan jolted up. Looking around and wiping the drool that was coming out of his open mouth only seconds ago. He yawned so loud his jaw cracked. Scratching his head and trying to stretch only to bump into the roof of the car, he glowered.

"I need to stretch." he said looking at him, waiting for him to obey him. Naruto wanted to speed up just to see what he would do. He'd probably squish him into a pulp. Taking a deep breath he pulled over to the side of the empty road. Hidan pushed the door so hard that it looked like it was going to come off, causing Naruto to flinch and feel beyond sorry for his car. In his head he made all kinds of promises.

And then the unthinkable happened.

His mouth opened in shock as Hidan began to relieve himself against a bush only five feet away. Naruto turned his head quickly away, taking great interest in the steering wheel. Could Hidan get any more disgusting?

"Do not hate Earth for being as he is Naruto," Yahiko said from the back seat. "He's been human too long and perhaps is suffering the consequences. In time, he shall be able to be himself once more."

Naruto looked into the rearview mirror and straight into Yahiko's eyes. A tingle went through his spine as it always did every time he did that.

"So this isn't Earth from before?" he question wanting to believe him but couldn't quite make himself do so.

"The noises are him. Earth has always been the loudest save for when it mattered. As for the rest, I believe it was his host. Hidan may be still fighting for control."

"And you will be right, my friend." Hidan said as he came back. "This one wants a fight to the end. Also being in a car is suffocating. I am Earth, I need space not imprisonment." he said in his deep growling voice. "I am sorry, Kitten, if I have been irritating."

"I would say no problem, but then you might go back to being as you were." opening the window and turning off the air conditioner Naruto added, "Maybe this will help."

Hidan nodded and rested one big arm in the open window, he then rested his head against the window frame as he watched the world around him. His unnatural eyes flickered with the lights of the sun.

Naruto glanced around and noticed, for the first time, all the open fields and a few grazing animals near by. It was so quiet and beautiful, so at odds with his new life that he just sat their gazing.

"It is striking, is it not?" Hidan stated as he looked around. "To think that a long time ago this was how the world looked. And now everything is overran with buildings and disaster." he grew quiet as he said the last. Naruto felt for him. After all, this was his element slowly being replaced. Like the past no longer mattered. Naruto started to reach over to him when Yahikos hand shot through the two front seats. Startled Naruto followed his hand as it landed on the box.

"Yahiko, I don't think you should touch them again." he said as he pulled it back.

"You touched the Crystals?" Hidan asked whipping his head around to glare at Yahiko. "You know that's dangerous. Have you no wits about you!" he bellowed.

Naruto was taken back by the venom shooting out of Hidan's eyes. Glaring as he was now, Naruto felt scared for Yahiko. Yahiko had do be feeling something close to panic. He knew he was and he didn't even have the full effect.

"It was the only way to bring you back." Yahiko stated as he closed his eyes, his hands resting on the top of the box. Okay maybe not, he thought. Maybe it was just him.

"You did not have to touch it! Yahiko, you could have died along with me. You know that the Crystals are never to touch directly unless they are in are own bodies."

"Brother-" Yahiko said never opening his eyes.

"Do not Brother me! Damn you Yahiko! You can not do this again! We almost lost you last time. Stop taking chances for all of us!" He growled like a wolf and went on. "If you wished to risk your life don't risk the others. You made it this time but you could die the next, taking whoever's Crystal you touched with you."

Hidan turned his head to the front, glaring at everything he layed his eyes on.

Naruto could feel is anger and fear at Yahiko's actions.

"Brother, I am sorry but it was the only thing I could do that would bring you back." Yahiko said opening his eyes and staring silently at the back of Hidan's head. "You would have done the same."

"No Yahiko I wouldn't have. I would have made the boy give you your Crystal." Hidan replied in a low voice his hands turning into fist. Very big fist, they looked bigger then Naruto's head.

"I could not risk him. Your human was attacking us. I did the only thing I could think of to save you and keep him safe."

"Then why not wrap my Crystal?" Hidan asked looking back at Yahiko with a fierce frown that would have scared a rabid tiger.

"I could not take the chance that the cloth would not come off, allowing your Crystal to make direct contact." Yahiko shifted his eyes to the front window. "Something is coming."

Hidan turned his head around. "Only you Yahiko would know this." Getting out of the car and standing in front, Hidan trembled with suppressed anger.

"Naruto stay in the car. Let us handle this." Giving the box to him, Yahiko went to stand beside Hidan.

Naruto had just witness a fight of sorts between the Crystals. This had to go down in history. Thinking of earlier words said, Naruto wondered what exactly Yahiko did to risk his life. He already had a body, so he couldn't understand what Hidan meant. Was it because the Crystal he touched wasn't human? Was it possible that what Yahiko did could kill them? Besides the fact that they could kill each other if they wanted, if what Hidan said was true, Naruto wondered why this was.

"You are a fool Yahiko." Hidan voice came through the opened windows. Looking up Naruto saw that he never took his eyes off the road ahead. "And all fools end up dead."

"Nonsense Hidan," Yahiko grinned at him and slapped him on the back. "If I were a fool then that would make you one as well. You know you would have done the same. Beside you contradict yourself."

Hidan looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "How?"

"I am very much alive."

Laughter filled the day as Hidan threw his head back and laughed. The earth around the car shivered as if laughing with him.

"That you are, old friend, that you are."

Naruto watched the affection the two had for each other. They really were like brothers. Maybe the others won't be as bad. If he can get along with Hidan, then he could get along with anyone. His smile faded away as a blue dodge pickup came into view. It was too shiny and undamaged to be a working truck. It looked like they just bought it only a few minutes ago. The whole thing was blue, or different shades of blue, from the rims to the tinted windows to the color, and if Naruto had to guess, he'd say the inside would be blue too. The truck was lifted and it took to the roads like a beauty. It looked like water as it glided down the road.

Hidan and Yahiko watched it with unblinking eyes. Each standing in a loose stance. They looked like two men who got stranded and needed help and if the hood was up that would have only made it more believable. Well, not really. If they were women, it would have been believable.

He noticed then, that Hidan's right hand kept moving in slow small circles by his thigh, the only movement either of them made.

Naruto turned back to the truck, watching as it came closer and began to slow down. When it was only a few feet away it stopped. The window rolled down but Naruto couldn't see who was in there because of the height differences. He stretched his neck to the right as he tried to see even as Yahiko and Hidan turned their whole bodies to face the intruder.

"Hiya darlin's. I'm hoping you can tell me where I'm at," said a southern female voice. "You see I'm goin' on a road trip just for the heck of it and I seemed to have lost my way."

"I haven't a clue." Hidan said, "The land names mean nothing to me."

"What my friend means to say, is that we too are lost and in need of assistance." Yahiko said stepping closer to the truck.

"Oh darn. I guess we're in the same boat, aren't we?" laughing she stuck her head out the window.

Her hair was a soft pink, falling loosely out the window. The color complemented her paler then snow skin. She looked like some kind of vampire coming to light. Her eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses and from what Naruto could see of her shoulder, she seemed to be wearing a spaghetti strap in, surprise, surprise, blue.

"Yes we seem to be," Yahiko smiled his beautiful smile and the girl's mouth fell open. Her skin flushed a pretty pink color and then she grinned back.

"You have a map on you sugar?" she asked hanging almost out of the window her breast practically falling out of her shirt.

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Oh My God. She was hitting on Yahiko! The Spirit Crystal! Like he was any other guy! Didn't she know who he was? Of course not. No one did. "Nope no map. We lost it." Naruto said smiling as he went to stand beside the two Crystals.

The girl looked at him and back to Yahiko as she tried to decided if they were together. She bit her bottom lip and must have decided they weren't, her eyes completely dismissing Naruto. Completely ignoring him and Hidan, the girl turned her attention back to Yahiko.

"Ah well, so sugar," she paused and licked her lips. "You got car trouble?" she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head with her right hand revealing the most gorgeous green eyes Naruto had ever seen.

Naruto felt envy as he looked at the girl. She was completely beautiful and knew it. He had never envied a woman or anyone for that matter, but right now he did. He felt like the ugly step sibling and he hated that feeling. She was the kind of girl that men would fall for and she was apparently used to guys falling down at her feet, but when Yahiko didn't go running, her eyes narrowed. "I know a thing or two about cars, sugar. My daddy was a mechanic and he thought me some." her head disappeared as the door opened. And when she jumped out, Naruto realized that the spaghetti straps was really the top half of a bathing suit. The skirt she wore was also in the shade of blue and fell just inches in a loose fit passed her butt. The girl also wore high heels that made Naruto want to cry. They had to be at least five inches off the ground. How the heck did she get out of the truck?

Hidan pulled Naruto to his side as the girl began to chat up Yahiko, making Naruto feel bad as he watched the girl pose her body in, what Naruto thought, a way to show off all of her assets. And yet Yahiko never looked away from her eyes as he responded back. Guess he was more Crystal than man after all.

"Do you think he even knows that's she flirting with him?" Naruto whispered to Hidan.

In answer, Hidan placed one of his big arms around his shoulder, almost knocking Naruto to his knees. Grinning down at him, he shook his head, "Not a chance. Poor sap doesn't even know what's happening."

"Should we save the girl? She looks like she's going to fall." Naruto said holding back a laugh as he watched the girl thrust her breast against Yahiko's arm. Somehow during his and Hidan's talk, the girl wrapped her arms around Yahiko's arm. She couldn't be more then five feet even without them, Naruto thought, But those shoes made her only four inches shorter then himself.

"Yes. " releasing him, Hidan bent over and whispered in him ear, "Pretend you're his lover."

Startled Naruto lost his grin and turned big eyes to Hidan, "What?" he said. Was he crazy? He had to be. Him pretend to be Yahiko's lover?

He looked down and grinned. "I know girls like this, they will keep hitting on a man unless they think he's taken. Did you not see how she sized you up when you stepped out of the thing you call a car?"

"How the heck do you know if she will back off? I mean, she could be one of those that go for the guy even if he's taken... And my Charger _is_ a car."

Hidan waved his hand as if that didn't matter. "Then let us bet. If I am right we trade in your car for a truck. Preferably one like this."

"And if I win?" he asked before he could stop himself. He really liked his car, it was a gift from him father, and he was not about to lose it for a replica of this bimbo's truck.

"I do not abuse your car." Hidan stated putting his hands behind his back as he nodded his head in Yahiko's direction.

"I'm not pretending to be his lover." he said through clenched teeth as he crossed his arms.

"Then pretend to be his boyfriend or his wife, a more commitment like relationship. I don't care, little dove. Or don't tell me you're scared of competition?" he smirked at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned away from him. He was not scared of a girl. Especially a girl hanging all over Yahiko. Not that Yahiko was his or anything. How would that work out? 'see you in the next life honey I'm dying now', yeah right. Taking a breath, Naruto forced a smile and saddled up to Yahiko, grabbing his left hand, causing Yahiko to look down at him in surprise and then smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt but we gotta get going now." Naruto smiled in a way he hoped was not threatening. Must not have worked though.

The girl glared at him as she held on to Yahiko's other arm. She looked down her nose at Naruto, which seemed kind of hard from the four feet difference.

"I haven't looked at your car yet." turning her sickly smile on Yahiko, she touched the side of his face, "I'll be just a minute."

"No need, Ea-, I mean," what the heck was his name, Hilda? No that wasn't it, Hidan! "Hidan checked it. Turns out it was a loose wire." Did that sound reasonable? Naruto smile turned somewhat fierce as the girl continued to hold on to Yahiko as if she had all the right to. Was he really doing this? Naruto thought to himself, feeling uncomfortable. Turning to look at Hidan and gaining that annoying smirk, he decided that yes he was.

"He did? It must have been while Sakura and I were conversing." Yahiko said as he looked to Hidan. Sakura? He already knew her name. I bet he already knew the names of all the kids he planned to have with boobless**-**Naruto thoughts came to a screeching halt. He was not jealous. This was Yahiko. You did not get jealous over him. What the heck was he thinking, he didn't even like him that way.

Sakura glared, showing Naruto her true colors. So she wanted to play that way, Naruto thought as he smiled and decided to follow Hidan's advice, he mouthed, while Yahiko was turned to Hidan 'He's taken' the girl shook her head and Naruto added, 'We're getting married next week', Sakura looked shocked as she looked from him to the back of Yahiko's head. She never even bothered to look at his ring finger. Naruto knew the Crystals were having their own conversation without saying anything. Sakura, however, did not. She must have thought the way Yahiko still held Naruto's hand and the way he now continued to ignore her, that Naruto was telling the truth.

With a gasp, she released Yahiko's arm as if it were snakes and stalked back to her truck. Opening the door again she practically jumped in and with one last glare at Naruto sped off.

"Why did she leave?" Yahiko asked in confusion watching the truck take off. "Did I offend her?" Naruto laughed as he let go of his hand. Now that the girl wasn't there he didn't feel so jealous. Maybe it wasn't jealousy he felt. Maybe he was just trying to protect Yahiko from vultures like Sakura.

"No she just decided she was late for something." Naruto said as he got in the car. "We should get going."

Hidan was already in the car laughing at him. "I win. Now you owe me a truck."

"You distracted Yahiko on purpose." Naruto whispered before said person got in. Hidan winked and continued to laugh.

"She was a nice girl." Yahiko commented causing the two front passengers to snort as one. Yahiko looked confused but went back to reading his magazine.

"Tell me, old friend, was this Sakura what you sensed?" Hidan asked when he calmed down.

Naruto started the car and waited for Yahiko's answer. He had been thinking of that too. Why would Yahiko get them freaked out for a girl in a truck?

"I thought so but when she was here speaking to me, I searched for anything to tell me if she was someone of importance. Instead she was just a mortal… oh I mean human. I am sorry Naruto, it seems I keep insulting you." Naruto waved it off.

"Do you mean to tell me, you got me worked up on a mistake?" Hidan said stunned.

"No, there was no mistake, there was something but no more. Come lets move on." He said to Naruto. With out waiting to be told twice he began to ease on to the road before he was blindsided by a blue truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Chapter 8

Naruto's eyes fluttered as his body floated in space. Naps were always best when taken whenever you wanted, he thought, he hated being forced to sleep. Many times, as a child, he and Menma would stay up past their bedtime just to rebel.

"Naruto you have to go back." A voice whispered in his ear. "Spirit can't hold on to you forever."

Why would a spirit hold on to him? Dreams sure were weird. Why couldn't his mind let him sleep?

"Naruto you can't be here. Who's going to save the world?"

Menma will, he thought. He always protected him and now he's protecting everyone else.

"Naruto please go back." The voice begged, "Spirit is going to die!"

Spirits don't die, Naruto tried to say out loud, they live forever. People die.

"Naruto please don't stay here." The voice begged. "Who's going to find the Crystals?"

Crystals? What was the voice talking about. No one knew of the Crystals outside of him family. No one except…Yahiko.

"Yahiko?" he whispered as he tried to reach out his hand but something stopped him from moving. "Yahiko?"

"Yes Naruto, it's me." He said. Naruto felt a hand touch the side of him face. Opening his eyes he looked into familiar grey ones.

"You're gone." he stated. His mind tried to catch up with past events but he couldn't remember anything. Why was everything so foggy?

"Yes I am and so are you and if you don't want to stay gone, you will go back." he said with a sad smile.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat up and looked around. Everything was white with shades of purple. There was no real form to this place. Everything was one. The only thing he could see was Yahiko.

"You, beautiful, were blindsided by Pinky." he said as he helped him stand.

Pinky?

"Sakura. She hit us with her car." Naruto said as everything came back to him. Where were Earth and Spirit? Were they okay?

"You have to go back, Naruto." Yahiko said stopping his thoughts. His hands rested on either side of his face.

"How can I? I don't know how." he asked, his voice full of tears, realizing if he left, he'd lose Yahiko. "Will you come back?" Even when he asked it he knew it was impossible.

Yahiko shook his head, "Maybe in the next life." He tried to smile but it was too sad to be anything but heartbreaking.

"Yahiko," he said and hugged him. Tears falling down his face as he held onto him. He wasn't sure who's tears they were, just that both of them seemed to be crying.

"Naruto go back. Save the world and maybe someday we will meet again." he said after a long while.

"I don't know how." he cried pulling back slightly to look at him.

"Listen to Spirit's voice and let go." he smiled as he wiped tears away with both thumbs.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to hear Spirit. In the distance he heard him calling his name over and over again. Opening his eyes he turned his head to see the voice calling him. There was no one there but still Naruto knew that that was where he was meant to go.

Turning his head back he cupped Yahiko's cheek. "I guess this is good-bye."

"Not really. I'm still with Spirit. I always have been." he grinned, his eyes filled with humor. "So if you guys want to talk about me and say, I don't know, how good looking I am, go ahead. I can hear you if you want me to."

Naruto laughed. Good old Yahiko. Pulling back he turned to walk toward the voice. Stopping he put his head down. If this was the last time he saw Yahiko, he wanted to remember it right. Turning around he walked toward him and hugged him once more, doing something he never thought he would. He kissed him and slowly pulled away, smiling at his glazed eyes and silly grin. "Wow." Yahiko said when he finally pulled himself out of his daze.

"I have that affect on people," Naruto joked as he turned away again to walk the way he needed to go, pausing again, he turned back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Yahiko smiled gently. "I met you. I'm alive because of him. Now go back and save him." he said waiting for Naruto to nod in defeat. With a smile in place Yahiko lifted his hand in a wave, not seconds later, he faded away. "Remember Naruto I'm always here." his voice echoed and was gone. Naruto shook his head slowly as his mouth opened and closed. Turning he said good bye in a whisper one more time and then added 'for now.'

"Hold on Spirit, I'm coming."

**._:-:-:-:_.**

His eyes opened with a pop. Everything was a blur. For a moment Naruto thought he somehow ended up in some other place, or time. he felt dizzy and weak and after a few blinks his eyes adjusted to find Yahiko above him.

His face was pale, making him look like death. His eyes were unfocused and a brilliant purple so dark they could have been black. His body shrunk in size as his skin framed every bone in his body. His hair no longer had the silky smooth strands. Instead, it layed limp upon his head and looked more rough and dried. Naruto then looked to his skeleton hands a foot above his body. One hand was placed above the other as Yahiko chanted in his own language.

Crying out in shock, Naruto tried to move but it was as if his whole body was bound by ropes. Looking down he saw purple lights swarming around him, knitting skin and pushing bones back to their proper place. Blood covered him from head to toe and yet Naruto felt nothing. When his thigh bone disappeared within his skin, Yahiko blinked and swayed, his body looking ready to collaps. The light that covered his body began to fade back into Yahiko's own and once it was gone, Yahiko's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Naruto sat up and caught him when he toppled forward. Cradling him in his arms, he ran his hand through his wire like hair.

"Yahiko?" he questioned as his eyes closed and his body trembled. "Yahiko!" he said again as he held him close, feeling for any life within him.

Loud crahes and screeching filled the background, finally penatrating his mind and forcing him to look up. At once he saw Hidan standing in front of him, his arms raised chest level as he directed the earth. With each powerful movement of his arms, he tossed the moving earth around them at the Shadows, boulders hitting their targets and taking them below the ground. A thin layer of dust surrounded both him and Yahiko. Each time a shadow tried to come near, it would end up in the tornado of dust, it's screeching dying away as the dust shield continued to guard them. Vines shot out of the earth wrapping around Shadows and pulling them beneath the ground. Roots from trees in the distance popped out of the ground as it grew higher and higher swaying like a flyswatter smacking Shadows into the ground.

So this was the power of Earth. His body was not as graceful as Yahiko's but he had his own grace in strength.

Hidan's face was set in concentration. Not even the painful noises of the Shadows seemed to slow him down or cause him to hesitate. His body moved with a purpose, in what reminded Naruto of a martial arts fighter, but no man he'd seen trained like this and looked this graceful as well as strong. Not even in the movies, could they have pulled this off. And though Hidan did not jump around like some lunatic in a movie, he still would have claimed everyones attention from the beginning.

A flash of blue from the corner of his eyes had Naruto turning regretfully from Hidan.

Turning his head Naruto recognized Sakura. Her face now blank as she swayed like a drunk. Blood was everywhere and bones stuck out in many places but still she fought Hidan. Using the Shadows she struck hard. Dark lights, not truly black, tried to wrap themselves around Hidan but each attempt was knocked to the side by boulders. Sakura attacked again and again. The Shadow inside her, screeching and spitting every time it attacked through her body. Glimpses of the Shadow inside of her, caught his notice. It was barley showing except when it would block. Then the thing would cover Sakura in a thin blanket made of itself.

Even in this state Sakura was still beautiful. Scowling, Naruto wondered if there was any situation that Sakura looked like dirt or worse. Her, hardly there, blue clothes stood out in the blood and things he rather not notice. Her shoes, now missing the pencil tip on one while the other still connected, didn't even phase Sakura. But her toes were still a pretty blue. I hate her, Naruto decided. Anyone who looks like that even when they looked like crap deserved to be hated.

Naruto knew the Shadow inside Sakura was the leader of this attack. Shadow Puppets were always stronger than no forms, Shadows with out a body. If there was a way to stop Sakura, then he would have a chance to help Hidan. That decided, Naruto placed Yahiko's body upon the ground and stood up slowly as to not call attention to himself. Changing his mind, Naruto knelt and looked around. "Smaller things don't get noticed," he said to himself as he spotted the Crystals' box a few inches away. Yahiko, he thought, even in a crash he held on to them. Grabbing the box he opened it and grabbed the first Crystal his hand touched. If Crystals can hurt when touching another Crystal then maybe Shadows can too.

"Lets hope I'm right," he prayed. Without looking at the Crystal in his hand, he began to crawl as quickly and quietly as possible to Sakura.

Getting out of the dust tornado that Hidan put around them was easy. After all, it was trying to keep things out, not in. When he was free he crouched and waited for Shadows to swarm him. To his surprise, none attacked him. Instead all were focused on Hidan now.

Naruto wanted so badly to see how he was doing but if he wanted to help him, then he couldn't look away from his target. Taking a breath he moved.

Sakura's body was faced away from him as the Shadow forced her body to attack over and over. How much energy do these things have? With every attack it sent followed by a block it still showed no signs of stopping.

If Hidan noticed him he gave no hint. And Naruto was pretty sure he saw him because his attacks on Sakura increased. Vines shot out of the earth and clamped on Sakura's arms and legs. Rocks and pointed stones flew at her penetrating her body but still the Shadow fought. Hissing, the Shadow let its whole form cover Sakura's body. Not even a hint of the girl could be seen. Seconds later it retreated showing Sakura as complete as when they first saw her. No bones or bruises, blood was still there but no longer falling. Her clothes and shoes still looked like crap but the Shadow didn't seem to mind.

Naruto waited until the Shadow Puppet blocked an attack from Hidan with a Shadow shield. Do they all have that? Naruto wondered as he remembered Yahiko's shield. Focus, Naruto, focus.

Counting to three, Naruto ran as fast as he could and tackled Sakura. Both of them fell to the ground. The Shadow screeching as it tried to buck Naruto off. Even then he tried to hold it down but his attempts were useless. The Shadow Puppet knocked him back and jumped up. So much for superman to the rescue. Naruto felt fear, this was it, he was a goner and all because he had to play hero.

Turning toward him, the Shadow hissed and grinned like a cat.

"Master will be happy," It said in a voice so scratchy and painful, Naruto covered his ears and when the Crystal made contact with his ear, he called himself all kinds of names. Why didn't he jam it in? he thought. He should have just thrown it like Yahiko. But he wasn't Yahiko. He was just a human in charge of finding the rest of the Crystals. They probably didn't even need him. Tears wanted to fall but Naruto would not let them see him cry. Instead he glared, looking most likely like a child throwing a tantrum but who cared!

The Shadows flew at him and in the distance he heard Hidan scream his name. Without thinking Naruto covered his face with his hands as the shadow landed on him, and held out the crystal.

It screeched in agony as the Crystal touched it. With a gasp, he pushed it deeper into it's throat. Seconds later, it exploded and a ball of light engulfed them all.

Naruto's eyes closed automatically as he turned his head, blocking out the lights as best as he could. Even with his eyes squeezed shut, the light was still visible to him.

When he felt the cool touch of what had to be water he opened his eyes and saw a woman standing beside him. Wow, a woman more beautiful than Sakura. The woman's hair was so long, it fell down to her ankles. Water swarmed around the woman's form, first in tight circles then in loose. The woman raised her hands and arched her body in a way that looked like a ballet dancer. Her hands turned in small circles as water circled her like a second skin. Soon the water was around her arms as it swayed gracefully this way and that way, as if it were a charmed snake. With a few chanted words water flew from the woman's hands like a ribbon. It twisted this way and that, hitting Shadows like a hurricane on the rampage. But still it looked beautiful as the sun sparkled making the water shine.

A piece of earth shot straight into the sky almost twenty feet high. Water surrounded it taking it apart piece by piece. Soon earth and water were mixed making neither earth nor water dominant. Yet it still looked beautiful.

Naruto layed there on the ground watching all of this. His body refusing to move.

Shadows flew toward them. In the back of him mind, Naruto remembered that Yahiko once told him that the Crystals were like flowers to bees and even though they most likely knew that the Crystals would kill them they couldn't stop themselves from attacking.

Turning to the water and earth combo, Naruto saw it turning like a tornado before it split and flew in every directions. Shadows screamed and fell away. He had a moments panic when a water stone was flying toward him. The only thing he could do was watch it come closer as he wished himself to move. Great he wasn't going to die by Shadows. He was going to die by Crystals. When nothing hit him, Naruto lifted his head to see a water cocoon around his whole body. Looking toward where Yahiko would be, he saw a similar cocoon made out of earth.

"I am sorry, my lord." Sakura, no not Sakura, Water. She was Water. Sakura was Water. They found the third Crystal. "My lord, are you alright?" Water asked as she knelt beside Naruto.

"Water." Naruto stated as shock finally took over. When Water nodded Naruto passed out.

**._:-:-:-:_.**

Naruto stared out the front window on the passengers side. Beside him, was Hidan driving what he decided was a better vehical. In the backseat was Water, or Sakura as she wanted to go by singing some odd lullaby, at least that's what it sounded like to Naruto, in a beautiful clear voice. Yahiko layed upon the seat, his head resting on Sakura's lap. So far his condition had not changed.

Naruto had woken up minutes later after fainting with help from Sakura, who also helped him to his feet. The first thing he noticed was that the earth had been put back together as if there was never a fight there in the first place. It was back to being beautiful and anonymous. Just another landscape and nothing more. His car was another matter. His beautiful black charger was a disaster. It looked like it got hit by a train, a bus and, for good measure, a tank. His car was gone. Only scrap metal stayed behind, the only proof he had that it had existed. It hurt seeing that. Hell Naruto had cried when seeing the last gift from his father. Hidan and Sakura had apologized many times, but Naruto had ignored them as he held a piece of his car in his hand.

The truck however had only one indent on the right side where it hit his car. It was the only mark on the truck. And when he questioned Hidan about this he had given him a guilty look and simply said he could not protect both cars, Yahiko, and him... Naruto had said nothing as he climbed into the truck and closed the door.

Now here they were on the road again waiting for the next Crystal to come out of hiding.

"How did they get you Fish?" Hidan asked, looking in the review mirror at the beautiful ageless woman. She still wore the bloody clothes Sakura had worn but the shoes were gone. She looked odd in the get up but since no one had clothes to own her, she could not change.

"Hidan, please do not start again with your nicknames." Sakura sighed, never looking up from Yahiko's body as she ran a mist covered hand over him.

Sakura had been trying to heal him for the last hour and still there was no improvement. He was still unconscious, in what Hidan said was a healing sleep. When Naruto asked what that was he said, "Even we Crystals can not fight damaged. We must rest completely in our own element to heal faster. And since there are no spirits and souls floating around like everyone thinks, Yahiko has to go deep within himself to heal." Sakura then added, "It would be better if all of us were here, then he could draw on all of our energy."

"Sure Fish. Now tell me how they got you. You are a Crystal, the enemy to a Shadow." he said as he took a curve slowly, bringing Naruto back to the present.

"Hidan… I don't know. I don't know. Perhaps it was time that made me weak. Unlike you Hidan, I did not hold on to, or remember, my former selves when I was in my host body. I let myself forget." she said looking up.

"Why?" Naruto asked, unable to help himself, turning in his seat. Dangerous? Yes. Could he get a ticket for sitting like this? Probably. Did he care? No.

"It was too painful to remember. I didn't like the thought of knowing we had failed even if we succeeded somewhat. I could not force my human side to remember things that they had not lived. I was, after all, sharing their body. It was not fair for me to remind them of what once was or tell them what could be. I let them live in ignorance. I was always a background. Never once in the front line. What my hosts over the years did, I don't know, I remember none of their lives nor mine from all that time. I was not part of them. Something I am regretting now. If I had been like you, Hidan, I could have fought them off and Yahiko would not be this way." A tear fell down her beautiful face as it mixed with the mist that covered Yahiko.

"You didn't know this could happen. You lived with what you thought was right. I do not blame you, nor does Yahiko." Hidan growled.

"Do you think he blames me?" Naruto said looking down and not really seeing the blue leather seats. "It was me he healed."

"No my lord," Sakura said as she touched Naruto's hand. "Yahiko cannot hate you. He won't hate you. If he did, then why would he risk his life for yours?"

"Kitten, he's right," Hidan took one giant hand off the steering wheel and rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "Yahiko…Lets just say this is Yahiko. The fool that risks his life for everything and one. And you…You are the one that's going to bring us all back."

Naruto looked from one to the other. He was feeling very emotional at the moment and didn't want to cry in front of either. Instead he nodded at them and turned back around.

"So how do we find the others? I mean Yahiko was the one who found you guys. Can you feel the others?" Naruto asked changing the subject. He was not a coward, he promised himself and Yahiko that he would fight no matter what. He was a Namikaze and a Namikaze never gave up. Look at his family tree. Throughout the years, they looked for and found Crystals. They never stopped, even when finding the fifth or last one or any other one was out of reach. Instead, they went on, each dying in the end, some with new Crystals other with nothing. He will go on even if he was fighting a losing battle. He would go until he couldn't anymore and even then he would force himself on. Dying if he had to, but he rather avoid that part if it was possible.

"I thought I could feel them through the earth, but I cannot. They are too far gone in their host to find." Hidan said at last. He didn't look like he was happy with admitting what he must have thought of as a weakness. In fact, he looked like he swallowed a rotten apple. Naruto would have laughed but his mind was occupied with so many other things that he couldn't even smile.

"Did you feel them before, I mean a long time ago?" he asked trying to focus on the conversation. The more facts he had the better off he was. Who wanted to go to their death and not know why? Sure no one knew why they died or when they were going to, but Naruto wanted to have specifics and anything he could to try and avoid the whole staying in a box six feet under thing would help him out.

"Yes I felt them all the time. I knew where all of them were. I'd simply look into the earth and feel all of them so long as they touched the ground or anything made from the earth. That link was weaker but it still worked."

"Not even a flicker now?" Naruto asked.

"No. I feel nothing. Right now it's as if they don't exist."

"Nor do I feel them. I've used the water. As you can see, water is everywhere but still I cannot see them. I see Hidan and Yahiko but that is all. The others…" Sakura trailed off and glanced down.

"Yahiko is the only one who can see them. He is the soul of the universe. He sees all the essence of every living thing." Hidan said glancing in the mirror and looking at Yahiko.

"If that's true then why couldn't he find you guys right off? Why did he have me drive around before we stumbled on you two?" Naruto asked. Did this mean that Yahiko was fooling around? That he could have found all of them right away and ended this from the beginning, before it got this far?

"My lord, because he can see all the souls in the world does not mean he can see where they are at. He explained this to us once. Yahiko can see all of us. All of everything. He sees every life that was and used to be. In time, the old fade away. And because he can see it all, does not make it so he can find them all. Do you understand?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Not really," Naruto said and at once felt guilty for causing Sakura to look defeated.

"Yahiko can see us all no matter where he is, but there are too many of us to watch. Yahiko does not see like you, nor I, nor Sakura. I see through the earth and Sakura sees, well through water and yet we both can also see through our eyes. You see through your eyes and Yahiko sees in another world completely. He sees the souls of everyone. He does not see the body or skin of anything. And because he can see this way, everything is like dancing little lights for him. The closer he gets the clearer they become. He was having you drive him around so that he could see. When he got closer to us he saw our entwined souls to our humans. Well he saw mine. Sakura's, I believe, he saw her for a moment but her human was like a wall between them. He felt her more then he saw her but Yahiko does not use touch to see. He may have felt her but he couldn't see her. That is why we stopped there on the road. When he was speaking to the human girl he was looking for Sakura." Hidan said as he took his eyes off the road and glanced at him. "Do you see now?"

"Yeah. Yahiko, even amongst all of you, is in another league completely. Does he even know what I look like?" Naruto asked as curiosity and wonder sprang through his body. There was more to Yahiko then he ever thought possible.

"Yes he is on another playing field, which is how he sees Shadows before they come. And no he doesn't know what any of us look like. What we look like to him, the Crystals I mean, I don't know. Everyone has their own color and pattern. I don't know what anyone's look like, I am only explaining things how Yahiko did." Hidan added when Naruto opened his mouth. "He did tell me that your lights are different."

"Dancing and brighter than any other." said a croaky voice form the back.

Hidan stomped on the breaks, forcing all of them forward. Sakura had a hold on Yahiko keeping him somewhat in place.

"Hidan, he is hurt, you do not need to add to his injury." Sakura glared as she held Yahiko close.

"Are you good old friend?" Hidan asked as he ignored Sakura completely, his head looking between his and Naruto's seat.

Naruto knelt on his seat as he looked at the skeleton that was Yahiko. He didn't even look like he should still be alive.

"I am drained. I used more energy then I could spare." he said not opening his eyes. His whole body trembled as tried to move.

"No Yahiko, do not move, you are not strong enough," Sakura scolded as she placed her palm on his forehead.

"You are right as always, Water. I am not strong enough." he said taking a breath that caused him to flinch. Naruto never noticed that the Crystals had to breathe. Making a note to ask Yahiko later why that was, he pushed it aside.

"Go back to sleep, old friend. Rest until you are healed." Hidan said putting his hand on Yahiko's arm.

"Yes," he whispered as his body went still again.

"Can't we give him another soul to heal?" Naruto asked hating to see Yahiko like this. He did not deserve to hurt in such a way.

"No, he already has one, if he takes another he could kill his host and the other sending, Yahiko away for good." Hidan said turning around and moving the truck again. "Did you know, it was Yahiko who combined our essence with that of our host. When we were turning to stone, not a pretty experience by the way, Yahiko took part of all the Crystals with him as he left half himself in the his own Crystal. All the Crystals for the first time were one. For the first time we could touch our elements with each other and not wish for death. We stayed that way before one by one he gave us new bodies to take over until we were needed again. When at last each of us had a body, a host, he found his."

"He healed last time by healing me. Why is he not whole again?"

"Because this time the damage was too great. You are not the only one he healed, Kitten. Even us Crystals need a healer now and again."

"But wouldn't he be able to heal faster if he healed us all?"

"You would think so, but it doesn't work that way. The more he heals, the greater toll it takes on him. Smaller wounds heal him, larger wounds heal him and then drain him because he is giving what he is taking." Hidan said, looking as if he didn't want to talk about Yahiko.

"Why can't you guys touch your…..I guess what I'm trying to say is, why can't you touch directly when not in a body?" Naruto asked changing the subject again. At times it seemed that was all he did.

"This is the first that we could actually touch skin to skin, my lord." Sakura said softly from the back. "Back then, we could not even touch at all. Our human bodies were too much like our true forms. Touching back then hurt more than being separated. It was Lightning that told us each to go a different way. It was safer for everyone. Now, however, we can touch skin to skin. The host in our bodies is like a barrier for us."

"We can't touch our cores to each other because we are all too strong. We go against each other. I do not know how to explain it better." Hidan said with a frown.

"That's okay I kind of get it," Naruto said hoping he meant it. "So what are the other Crystals like? Hidan is loud, no offense, and insulting," he added with a grin, "Sakura, is calm and thoughtful. Yahiko is…. Well he's like a child. Learning and seeing knew things everyday. How did he see the Magazine?"

"I don't think he was even seeing it. I believe he was using it as an excuse to keep us from talking to him as he called for the others. He asked me to find him something to read when we stopped at the last gas station, I thought it was odd since he wouldn't be able to see it, but then I thought he might have developed a new gift so I didn't question it."

"So we spent what ever that thing cost for no reason." Naruto said on a laugh. Hidan shrugged and grinned.

"There are things Yahiko wishes he can see. Words are one of them." Sakura stated looking out the window. "I heard him speaking to Lightning once, I don't think I was meant to hear it. I believe the real reason Yahiko asked for the magazine was because he wished to really see it like his host must have done once."

"I do remember seeing Lightning and Yahiko together many times before. But I thought nothing of it, after all, we were all in groups." Hidan said looking troubled. "Why did he never say anything to any of us?" he said more to himself.

"What about his shoes, he felt those right?" Naruto said feeling sorry for Yahiko.

"I don't know, that is something you will have to ask him."

"And the gunk at the bar that was all over him? What about the change of clothes did he see those?" Naruto asked remembering how upset he got over those things.

"I don't think so my lord. I believe he was seeing memories from his host. Perhaps he liked the way they looked or enjoyed feeling them for the first time. Maybe he did see and feel them for a second or so."

"The chips! He ate chips and enjoyed them, surely he had to have felt and tasted them!" Naruto added.

"I believe he did, at first, Kitten. But did you not see how only a day after I came, he no longer ate anything. He cannot see anything that has no soul. Clothing, and chips, even paper. They are all objects that don't exist for him. I think that his host gave him a few days to see and feel and taste like a human. If you ask now I believe he would tell you he doesn't care anymore. Or that he can't feel them. Although maybe he sees through this Yahiko's eyes. That could be why he knew what the shirts looked and felt like. Do you remember he took a long time looking for clothes when he could have found them in seconds. I believe that is when he started turning back to himself again." Hidan said in sadden tones. "I wish he could be like us and see like us. Our maker was unfair when creating Yahiko. And I feel like a bastard for taking my own sight for granted."

"The maker was cruel to leave him in a life of wanting and wishing for things the rest of us had but he himself was denied." Sakura said in anger. Her hair began to move around them and her eyes turned darker, water began to build and sway in the car almost hurting them.

"Calm down Fish. We do not wish to torment Yahiko more then he already is. I also don't want to lose the truck. It's a good big truck." Hidan said casting Sakura a look.

"I am sorry Hidan, my lord, and to you Yahiko. I am sorry." she whispered closing her eyes and said no more.

"Is there a way to use the real Yahiko's eyes and body for him?" Naruto asked warming to the idea. "I mean, Yahiko is a part of him, could he share his human side with Spirit?"

"I don't know Kitten. Only Yahiko can answer that. Only he can reach the real Yahiko. The rest of us, we can't see souls. We can't see what Yahiko does and I don't think we will ever be able to. When Yahiko heals we will ask him." Hidan said getting a hopeful look on his face.

Yes, Naruto thought, things were looking up for them. Well they still needed seven more Crystals but if Yahiko could see in his world and here, things would be better. And if he couldn't, then Naruto would try his hardest to describe textures and, if he wanted him to, he would read anything he asked of him. Wishing on the first star that had yet to shine in the night that would soon take over the sky, he wihed for Yahiko to have the gifts of both their worlds.

"Do you not wish to know more of us, my lord?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yes." he said.

"Who do you want to know of first?" Sakura asked.

"Um…. Air I guess."

"Air," Sakura thought for a second, one hand resting on her chin. "Air is playful. He never seems to be angry."

"Fish you're forgetting times. Listen Kitten, Air has a temper just like anyone else. He just hides it better. He likes games of any kind and, though he and I were never truely a team like he and Sakura were... I guess what I'm trying to say is, when he and I teamed up things were more destructive. There were even times I wanted to kill him."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Shadows were attacking us and there were too many. Air became impatient and called forth a strong wind. He nearly destroyed the whole ground around us. I, of course, attacked him to get him to stop and he became angry and fought back. I did try to speak to him and demand he stop but I suppose he was way passed hearing. Another fight happened and would have continued for ages if Lightning had not stopped us."

"I did not know this Hidan, in fact, I think none of us did. Why did we not know?" Sakura asked leaning forward as much as she dared.

"Because Fish,you were with Fire far away from us. Yahiko thought it best that it was not mentioned at all. I agreed. If it got out that we fought with each other, then the Shadows would have used that. Air is not the same with everyone else as he is with you Fish, with you he is calm."

"So Air is playful but angry. Okay, kind of a bad combination. Tell me about Fire." Naruto said "And why they chose animal forms."

"Air, Fire, and Metal chose them because they had an advantage. They didn't have to play human. " Hidan said. "They got to run wild and free but then they were also hunted, so I suppose that was a draw back."

"It was dangerous for all of us my lord. We were hunted by Shadows and humans alike. The Shadows we do not mind, after all we were meant to kill or banish them, but the humans, we did not wish to hurt them, we only wanted to protect them."

"Why would they attack you? You were here to save them."

"That is true, but humans fear things they, themselves, can not do. To them, my lord, we were monsters sent to kill all that walked the planet."

"They were bad times, Kitten. You asked about Fire, well he was like his namesake. He enjoyed a good fight. He liked showing off and having eyes on him. He loved a challenge except for when someone challenged him, then he let his claws out. He chose well for his first form."

"I wonder if they will all stay animals?" Sakura said to no one in particular.

"And Metal?" Naruto asked, he was getting different perspective on the Crystals by the Crystals. What moron would pass this up? He wanted to know about all of them and wanted to know about them as fast as he could. His father would have loved this. He would have loved meeting the Crystals and learning more then he thought possible. His father. Was he safe? Dead? Or one of them? Shaking off his gloom, Naruto tuned back in to hear about Metal.

"He was our silent one. Metal enjoyed quiet to anything else and if there was anyone who disputed his serenity…. Well he attacked." Hidan grinned.

"Metal enjoyed a good fight, almost as much as Fire. But if he could, he would choose the one that would cause less damage and less noise. Shadows, however, set him off. You see, my lord, he would become enraged. He did not seek attention but he did enjoy being surrounded. Choosing the owl was a good choice. He could be surrounded by many and not feel threatened. And he had the peace and quiet he enjoyed so much."

"How did he fight? I mean you guys use your gifts, which are everywhere, but what did he use?"

"Metal kept swords and blades with him at all times. He kept them on him like a body suit beneath his feathers. And when he attacked he called them forth and attacked. He shaped the metal into forms that allowed him to hurt his opponent the most. When he attacked Shadows, he'd steal their strength entrapping them in his metal and keeping them, making himself stronger." Sakura said and then added, "he was the only one who we all could combine our powers with. Of course we can combine them with each other but, unlike us, Metal could entrap our gifts and make both of them stronger with no consequences to himself."

"Wow…wow." Naruto said. What else could he say?

"Blood, now Blood was a pain in the ass." Hidan said and glanced at him. "He was a secretive bastard. He was competitive. He hated to lose and was not one to turn down revenge if it suited him, and he held on to grudges longer than anyone to ever live."

"He is right, my lord, Blood would rather die than give up."

"He and Fire together… Not good, they'd rather fight each other and try to one up the other in everything. It was better that they were separated. And better that he was teamed up with Metal half the time. With him, he'd become possessive and over protective. Metal didn't mind so long as it didn't interfere with his calm state. Not even our Fish could calm that beast."

Sakura must have knew his next question, "He held the power of blood. His blood to be exact, he could control them. He could make Shadow Host or Puppets do whatever he wanted. He wasn't above killing the host of the Shadow. In fact he'd age them, killing them and the Shadow at one time. He seemed to find it funny." Sakura had a far away look that people get when speaking of the past. Shaking him head he went on, "Once a Shadow enters you, its almost impossible to get them out. Even they have a hard time leaving. All of us have killed quite a few people, my lord, we didn't enjoy it but we did what we could."

The last comment made Naruto realize that he had some Shadow in him. He had it since he was ten. That neither of them realized it made him breathe a little easier. After all, only Yahiko could detect them and see them. Please don't let them ever know my secret, he begged whoever was listening.

"What about Dark, Light, and Lightning?" Naruto asked trying to hide him panic that neither of the two Crystals seemed to notice.

"Dark is Dark. If you can, my lord, when we meet him, stay away." Sakura said looking troubled.

A Crystal warning him of another?

"She's right. Naruto you must stay away from him and if you can't, make sure you are with one of us. Or better yet, make sure Light is always beside you." Hidan said. His face was completely serious and his voice was softer then he ever heard it before. He didn't even call him Kitten.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking from one to the other.

"Dark isn't like Blood. He doesn't wear his emotions on his sleeve. Half the time none of us know what he is thinking. Dark is quiet but always watching. He is dangerous with out doing anything. When he hits, he doesn't let you know, you simply fall. He does not speak much but when he does you listen. He's secretive, and even Light could sometimes not understand him. When he fights he doesn't hold back. He doesn't feel pity or sorrow. If you are in his way when he is fighting he won't aim around you. If he has to, he will use you to his advantage." Hidan stated

"He is a living nightmare, my lord. He brings forth your greatest fears even if you are not his enemy. I've seen him do it. He brought a whole village to its downfall when he saw that there were Shadows living within them. He brought elderly, young, and everyone or thing in between, to its knees with his visions. You do not have to sleep to feel his power. One could simply be minding his own business and all of a sudden, you're no longer you. You are in another place. He puts you were he wants you and your mind can't get out. The Shadows fear and honor him because of what he can do. He uses the dark like I use water but when he uses it, he adds madness to it. Once you feel his dark nightmares you are lucky to be alive afterward. His dark gift allows him to swallow Shadows whole, building his power stronger and more frightening."

"And if you do happen to survive, you still feel the lingering affects long after he is gone. Perhaps it would be better if you died than lived after his attacks." Hidan added.

"If he's so dangerous then why is he one of you?" Naruto asked feeling the fear that they exerted.

"He was needed." Hidan said and took a breath. "Light has some influence over him. Light filters Dark allowing Dark to function in a somewhat human way. Dark also filters all negative things from Light. They balance each other and if they were ever separated I believe there would be something worse then Dark's nightmares."

"I too believe things would be bad. I also believe if the Shadows capture Dark like they did me, then we will have a fight that could cost thousands if not millions of lives. Or perhaps the whole population." Sakura said as she shook herself out of her sinister thoughts.

"If Light didn't have Dark to filter him what would happen?" Naruto asked fearing the answer.

"Then we will have a fight of a lifetime. If good goes bad and bad goes worse…" Hidan trailed off.

"Light is our angel. He is joy were Dark is pain. Laughter where others cry. He is too kind to fight." Sakura said. "Light is a savior, or saint, whichever you prefer. He is kinder than or exactly like a newborn babe. He is protective like a tigeress with her cubs. He is also a….. dreamer. He does not see why the world is evil. He wishes for paradise and happiness and all good things. He is the reason for Dark to hold on to his human side. If Light was never created I believe we would have lost Dark a long time ago." Sakura added getting a protective look on her face. Even Hidan looked like a daddy ready to fight for his son.

"So he's like a child?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"He is the sun. Light simply brings forth blinding power and flahes the Shadows away. His light attack is so bright that even Yahiko can see it clearly and feel blinded to the wandering souls. Because of this, Light no longer uses his powers next to Yahiko out of fear of weakening him. Yahiko can't see the souls or us or anything. He becomes useless to us in a battle and he stays blind to everything for a few days later." Hidan said.

"Where Dark is nightmares, Light is dreams. He wants you to be pleased to enjoy all the little things in life." Sakura added.

"So Light pretty much flashes his power and ta-da Shadows are gone. Light also gives you good dreams. Oh and he also keeps Dark in check." To Naruto he didn't sound like much. He seemed like a baby who needed to be taken care of. What good was a Crystal that didn't want to fight?

"You make it sound like nothing." Hidan glared and Naruto shrugged his shoulders. What did he want him to think? They described him that way, its not his fault he thought of him as the weak link.

"Light may seem weak, my lord, but he's not."

"Of course not he has Dark to protect him." Naruto said rolling him eyes.

"No you are wrong. Light is pure he is not tainted. He is truely like an angel sent down from your heaven. But like an angel Light is also a fighter. He wields an incredible weapon made out of the purest light. Its as if the sun is in his hands. Just because he doesn't want to fight does not mean he won't. He fights for what he believes in. He is our most impressive fighter we have. He makes our own Yahiko seem like a klutz." Hidan grinned and then laughed.

"So he's not the weak child you said he was?" Naruto questioned crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"No." Sakura said with a smile. "It is how we think of him. He doesn't mind that we see him as our child but do not make such statements near Dark. To Dark, Light is his one true brother and to call him a child, to him, means you are calling him weak."

"So what about Lightning?" Naruto said biting his bottom lip to keep from calling out question after question. Maybe he still had that childhood crush. And if he did, he just hoped he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of him.

"Lightning is our unofficial leader. He is the wisest, fairest, and hardest to get a rise out of, oh and he has no sense of humor." Hidan said with a sly grin.

"Lightning takes his role very seriously, my lord. He believes that he has to watch over all of us. He will always be the first into battle and the last to leave. He'd risk his life to save another and he is the only one Dark listens to besides Light. His attacks either come from the sky or his own hand. Whatever he hits is gone for good. Half the time he does not need to use his full power. He is Yahiko's best friend. Lightning is always with Yahiko. Those two are practically inseparable."

"He still has no sense of humor." Hidan grumbled, looking annoyed with Sakura's praises.

"On the contrary, he has the perfect sense of humor. He is quite funny." Sakura said on a sigh. Maybe Naruto wasn't the only one who had a crush. It both made him feel better and worse. Better because he wouldn't be the only one to make a fool of himself and worse because he was somewhat jealous. Sakura went on unaware of Naruto thoughts, "Hidan does not like him because he's usually on the receiving end of his jokes."

Hidan gave a disgusted look to Sakura before turning to Naruto, "He doesn't know what's funny at all. He is as dry as toast or better yet, dryer than a desert."

Naruto laughed, he couldn't help it. Hearing two all time powerful Crystals bicker was the funniest thing he needed right now. Hearing them was…he didn't know how to describe it. Right now he felt like he, himself, could take on the world and survive. He felt happy, he also thought he would be happier if Yahiko was better.

"Stop." Yahiko commanded as if his thoughts brought him back. "Stop." he croaked before collapsing.

Hidan, not one so far to deny Yahiko, did as he commanded and stopped in the middle of the road. On both sides, the ground looked barren with nothing but rocks and air.

"Yahiko, why must we stop?" Sakura asked running her hand through his hair.

He opened his eyes, completely bare of color. They weren't white. They weren't purple. They weren't dark nor anything. Its as if they were nothing. "Stop." He croaked and faded into himself. Once more he was a corpse laying on the back seat. Naruto wanted to touch him to see if he was as cold as he looked. He looked to Hidan, watching him watch Yahiko. Sakura also watched Yahiko, her lips trembling.

"You will get better Yahiko, this I vow." Sakura promised.

"As do I." Hidan added. Naruto was also going to make a promise when something tapped on him window. Jumping he turned startled eyes toward a laughing hot man.

"I was hoping for a ride." he said in a beautiful Italian accent.


End file.
